Letters and Care Packages
by JamieBell
Summary: Ginny's crossed the boundary dividing her from Harry as Ron's little sister. Harry's found out that Ginny is quite the interesting person. Could it be that friendship or maybe more is in the air? Why the hesitation between Ron and Hermione? Hmmm... FIN
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**  Um-- Let's see... I'm just a lowly sophomore in high school; therefore I own only a few things of value:  a Cat-in-the-Hat pen, a Little Mermaid coloring book, a Legolas desktop, and a severely battered magnet of Captain Jack Sparrow that I made myself.  So I highly doubt I'm qualified to own characters of such caliber, meaning Harry Potter and/or Ginny Weasley.

**Summary:  **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish.  Begins right at the last page of OotP.  Enjoy.

**Dedication:**  To **LaurelinElentari**, may hot guys ever grace your life... **::**winks**::** Thanks so much for reviewing nearly every chapter I've written;  every time I feel down, when I don't think my writing's any good, your reviews cheer me up immensely and motivate me to keep going.  You're my hero, girl!  This one's for you!

**Letters and Care Packages**

**Prologue**

========

_"'Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand._

_            "Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."_

_            "Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again._

_            "We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand._

_            "Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."_

_            Harry nodded.  He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side.  Instead he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and led the way out of the station toward the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake._

========

            Harry trudged slowly, so slowly that the Dursleys caught up with him and passed him; all three of them grimacing and averting their eyes.  Harry smiled humorlessly, his heart sinking at every step.  He did not want to leave anymore than he wanted to cut off his left arm.  Going back to a place where there was no kindness, seemed to him the worst punishment in the world.

            The bright sunlight was beginning to be uncomfortably warm and Harry set Hedwig's cage down in order to brush the black fringe off his forehead.  He pulled his t-shirt away from his back to keep it from sticking to his skin.  This small stop annoyed his uncle to no end; Uncle Vernon was standing pompously, and angry glare permanently frozen on his perpetually purple countenance.

            "Hurry up, boy!  We don't have all day!" snarled Uncle Vernon, urging Aunt Petunia and Dudley forward.  His mustache was still quivering with suppressed rage at the supposed nerve of Moody.  Harry supposed that it perhaps would not be a good idea to retort.  A small smile tugged at his lips at the memory of Uncle Vernon actually quaking when he was confronted by the old, grizzled Auror.  Harry obediently picked Hedwig's cage up and started after them.  He finally reached the car, where he heaved his trunk into it, and climbed into the back next to Dudley, perching the cage on his lap.  Vernon started and they tore off through the traffic.

            Harry wondered what life would be like this summer.  No letters from Sirius ever again.  Harry felt a large lump fill his throat.  The pain from knowing his godfather, the only real family he had ever known, was gone was almost more than he could stand.  How would the Muggles act?  Would they lock up his stuff again or would they let him keep it, as any mistreatment would be reported back to the wizarding world?  He glanced surreptitiously over at Dudley, who was unmistakably frightened and cowering on his side of the seat, trying to pull in his enormous bulk towards himself.  Harry nearly laughed out loud, incredulous at how little these Muggles knew, how oblivious they were to everything that had happened.  _Give it up_, Harry wanted to tell his fat, blonde, pig-like cousin, but decided to keep silent for the rest of the trip.  Staring out the window, Harry drearily watched the scenery flash by, the city gradually changing into neatly groomed neighborhoods, with their perfectly square, green lawns and severely pruned hedges.  

            It seemed so peaceful, but Harry knew better.  There would be no peace if Harry were gone... The prophecy had taken care of that, the weight of the magical world lay across his fifteen-year old shoulders.  He couldn't begin to imagine the kind of preparation he would be expected to do, Lord Voldemort was the most powerful Dark wizard the world had ever known, and he barely had finished his fifth year of magical studies.  These thoughts tumbled in his mind, effectively cutting off any happiness and causing an incredible heaviness rest right in the vicinity of his heart, making him feel as though he was too exhausted to even lift his arm.  It was too much, and after all that, nearly total isolation from the people he cared the most about.

            Uncle Vernon turning into the small driveway of Privet Drive pulled Harry out of his turmoil of thoughts.  Dudley pushed the door open as fast as he could, squeezing himself out and rushing into the house, no doubt wanting to be as far away from his freak of a relative as possible.  Harry, however, had no problem with the distance.  He painstakingly emerged from the car, hefted his trunk out of the vehicle, picked up Hedwig's cage, and looking up at the roof with a sigh, he headed into the house.  The cool, dark interior of the house met him as he entered, and he quickly headed up the stairs to the small bedroom that had been given to him (grudgingly, but given to him nonetheless) and dropped the trunk with a _thump_.  

            Closing the door tightly behind him, he collapsed on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.  _I suppose this could be worse,_ Harry decided unhappily, _I could not have my stuff with me._  The Dursleys had immediately disappeared, leaving Harry to do whatever and to keep whatever he wanted.  Harry kicked off his sneakers and padded across the room to his trunk.  Lifting the lid, he sat down in front of it to unpack his clothes and books.  Throwing the pile of clothes into a corner across the room, he then pulled out the various textbooks and stacked them in three neat piles underneath his bed.  Not watching, he plunged his hand into the trunk, fumbling around to see if there was anything he had missed.  His fingers brushed something unfamiliar and he peered inside.

            A medium-sized rectangular package wrapped in brown paper lay inside.  Harry fished it out and examined it.  His name was scrawled in an unfamiliar hand, neat and definitely feminine.  Intrigued, he carefully unwrapped it.  A small thick book fell out of the paper, a letter, and a small package dropped with the book.  Harry picked up the letter first and opened it carefully.  The paper was pale lavender and neatly creased in equal thirds.  He scanned the letter to find the signature and found it to be one Ginny Weasley's.  Curious, he started to read it, wondering why she would want to write him.  He settled himself on the bed, his head resting against the headboard.

_Dear Harry,_

_You must be wondering why I'm  writing to you... But I decided you needed something to cheer you up on your first day back with your relatives, and nobody else thought to.  So I put together a little care package for you.  Colin helped, and so did Fred and George.  Don't worry, nothing dangerous in here, I made sure of it!  Make good use of the stuff, this is some of the best of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (you've already been introduced to some of it).  I get the impression you've got a cousin that needs a little "lightening" up._

_Harry, I'm worried about you... Don't be afraid to talk or write to anyone you feel like.  If you need someone to talk to, or if you don't feel like talking to Ron and Hermione, well I know we haven't talked much, but I'll always be ready to lend an ear.  So don't hold back if it gets to be too much.  Not good to be alone.  _

_Check out the photo album and smile a little, all right?_

_Your friend,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_PS.  Please write back... To Mum, or Ron, or anybody here at home... We're here for you, so don't forget that._

            A genuine smile broke across Harry's weary face, and it felt as though lightness spread through his body, from his head to the bottoms of his stocking feet.  He folded the letter and placed it carefully back into the envelope, and stared at it.  He really hadn't realized until now what an uncanny knack the youngest Weasley child had at cheering him up.  All during the year when he'd been despairing, she had always come up with a solution, even that if it didn't solve everything completely, that almost always made him feel better about himself.  Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind being her friend at all, in fact he wanted to get to know her better for the person she was.  After it all, it was much easier to speak to a person who didn't squeak every time she saw him.

            Harry went around picking up his belongings and setting them neatly around the room, he had long ago gotten rid of all of Dudley's trash and old toys, and now the room was actually livable.  A small table with a rickety leg had been dumped in there when Dudley tripped into it.  A small drawer was in it and that was where Harry ceremoniously placed the letter.  He contemplated the words contained in the slip of purple paper, and interestingly enough, although the words had been similar to previous letters, they hadn't bothered him as much.  Maybe it was because it really wasn't a nagging tone, more like a suggestion, with a guarantee behind it.  He promised himself he'd write back, after all there was no such thing as having too many friends... Harry decided if he was going to gain a new friend, there was no one he'd like better than Ginny Weasley.  Her family had proved themselves to be trustworthy, and he cared about them more than anyone else.  It was his own fault that he hadn't recognized Ginny for who she was, and he was eager to make up for it.

            Harry fished a quill from between the leaves of one of his textbooks, and a spare piece of parchment, and started to write...

========

**Author's Note:**  If you liked this, feel free to review... I will probably add more of the correspondence between Harry and Ginny, Harry and Ron and Hermione, Ron to Hermione, Hermione to Ginny, etc. (probably after I update my other stories).  I recently read a book that was completely in letters and notes, and I wanted to try my hand at it.  If you'd like to read the book, I would definitely recommend it, it's called "Feeling Sorry for Celia."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  **Please...  I don't _think_ so!  By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after.  They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about.  I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary:  **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish.  Enjoy.

**Letters and Care Packages**

========

_Dear Ginny Weasley,_

_   We feel that this attempt to befriend Harry Potter is a matter of concern.  What an utterly far-fetched idea!  Dear girl, he is not interested in being your friend-- He knows you as the little sister of his best mate.  The insignificant little sister of his best mate.  Don't cuddle the thought that you might be something more._

_   He is popular, the Boy-Who-Lived!  Recognized by the _whole_ wizarding world!    Quidditch player extraordinaire!  Hung on by girls of all ages!  He is all of this while you on the other hand-- you are Ginny Weasley, youngest of seven children, and the only female.  What makes you think he would want to associate with you?  Maybe in your wildest daydreams, Ginny, but never in this world or time._

_   Don't be bitter over our words, we are only looking out for you._

_   Best wishes,_

_   THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

===

GINNY!  GINNY!

   Over here on the Muggle toaster!   Are you where you can read this?  Good.  Your father and I are out on business... it is up to you to make breakfast!  There is a recipe book behind this toaster... I declare, your father will stop at nothing when it comes to Muggles!  There is a recipe for pancakes on page 121.  Please cook them for your brothers-- I do not trust them in my kitchen.  And I know if there is no food to greet them, my house will be destroyed in their attempt to find it; I don't fancy living out in the yard.

   There are fresh strawberries in the basket on the counter, you may sugar them and eat them if you wish.  You have permission to hit your brothers if they do not clean up after themselves.  I want all of their laundry downstairs as soon as they wake up.  I have left notes on their doors so they have no excuse.  I believe that is all.  Oh yes, a letter is waiting for you on the table in the living room.  I suggest you get it before the twins do.

   Love, your Mum

   P.S.  If you are bored today, try and list all the things you think of when you hear the word 'parrot.'

===

Mum, 

   I got your note.  Everything is under control... I have threatened under your name and all is well.  I burned the first batch of pancakes, but the second was okay.  The twins and Ron ate those, but told me never to cook again.  They devoured the strawberries before I got any, the gits.  As for my cooking, I may need some tutoring on this particular area of housekeeping.  Laundry's downstairs bla-bla-bla...  It's hot so I'm going for a swim.  The boys are flying down in the meadow if you come back when we're not here.  So don't crazy if you don't see us for a while.

   Love, your _extremely_ responsible daughter (who deserves a broom of her own), Ginny

   P.S.  I got the letter just in the nick of time:  Fred and George were about to open it, but I snatched it right out of their hands.  Parrots remind me of pirates.

===

Dear Ginny,

   Thanks for the care package.  It was seriously the best present I've gotten all year.  Tell Fred and George thanks for the Extendable Ears and the Canary Creams; I slipped one into Dudley's hamburger and he turned into one of those great yellow things for five minutes.  When Aunt Petunia saw him flapping around and falling over, she screamed and nearly had to be sent to the hospital!  I got confined to my room, but it was worth it... They can't do much more than that, they're too afraid my guardians will curse them.  I can't really say that I'm very sorry for them.

   I looked at the photo album you sent me-- Never laughed so much in my life-- Tell Colin that the photo of Peeves beating Umbridge up with McGonagall's cane was absolutely brilliant.  It definitely brightened up my memories of last year.  You and Colin have captured all of the good stuff:  Flight of the Twins, the fight for the Quidditch Cup; your grab for the Snitch was awesome!  Ron's saves were great; tell him I'm sorry I missed them because of Grawp.  It's a long story, I'll tell it to you sometime unless you've already heard about it from Ron.

   So tell me what you guys are doing this summer.  I wish I could be there instead of being stuck here.  If it's not too much trouble, send me some food via Hedwig.  The whole lot here is on Dudley's diet, and I don't think I can live much longer on grapefruit.  The Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans saved my life today.  You might be wondering why Dudley was eating a hamburger-- He made the mistake of bringing one home while his parents weren't home, just to spite me... So I slipped the Canary Cream in and just when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came in, he turned into a lovely, fat bird that couldn't stay on his feet.  Now you know why my uncle is determined that we all stick to the diet, but I've caught him sneaking cake into his study.

   I think I'll take you up on your offer... be prepared to listen to a lot of complaining once in awhile.  But first, tell me about you-- We haven't talked much, so I really don't know much.  What's your middle name?  Favorite color?  Favorite food?  Birthday?  Pet peeve?  Favorite subject/teacher?  Hobbies?  Hermione told us you broke into the broom shed and practiced on your brothers' brooms, so I guess you like flying and from last year's show of skill, you're excellent at Quidditch.  I wonder if I'll ever get to play again; they can't keep that ban on me forever, can they?  Please tell me they can't!  I won't make it through the last two years if I can't play!

   Well, the Dursleys are yelling for me to come downstairs and join them in their meal of cottage cheese and one slice of apple;  Dudley will get two slices of apple for being their little pig-face angel.  So I'm ending this letter.

   Harry (leaving to head down to doom)

   P.S.  Hope you'll answer.  Tell Ron I'll write him soon.

===

_Dear Ginny,_

_   When you told your mother you were going for a swim, you forgot to mention you were going to roast yourself alive.  Hello?  You, silly girl, are a redhead!  How is it possible for you to forget that fact, when you are surrounded by red-haired siblings _and_ parents?_

_   Your face looks like you put on clown makeup, just all over your body.  Have you never heard of the sun-block spell?  Yes, we know you are an underage witch, but heavens, your mother hoards Muggle sun-block in the refrigerator your father brought into the house.  Use it liberally; spread over arms, legs, face, feet and any other exposed areas of skin,  and don't be so stupid next time.  Skin that matches your hair tint for shade is _not a_ttractive._

_   With that said, better luck next time,_

_   The Fun in the Sun Society_

===

Ginny!!

   I did not go crazy, as you so delicately put it.  I am only concerned... and I should well be!  For goodness' sakes, put sun-block on!  I have bottles and bottles of it in the refrigerator that your father installed.  You must take care of your complexion!  Do you want to melt your skin away, leaving nothing but vital organs to exposure in the air?  You know how sick you get when burn like that, throwing up and everything!  Do you need anything, dearest?  Just call out if something strikes your fancy.  Make your brothers come get me if I can't hear you.

   Thank you for taking over, I'm sure your brothers didn't mean it about your cooking; as for the strawberries, I'm going out to the field to summon some for you right now.  I'm slipping this under your door, and I'll knock quietly.   If you're asleep, don't bother to answer.  But if you want to answer, don't hesitate.

   Love from your concerned, and perfectly sane mother, Mum

   P.S.  I'd rather think about tropical climates and green jungles when I hear the word 'parrot' rather than pirates. 

===

Dear Mum,

   I promise to use the sun-block... but honestly, I was so mad when Ron ate the last strawberries, I forgot to fetch it when I went down to the pond.  Then I started swimming and forgot about the sun, because it felt so lovely and warm.  I can hold my breath underwater for one and a half minutes now.  By the way, thanks for going to get me more strawberries; just leave them by the door and I'll try and wrench myself out of bed to get them.

   Could I get the radio in here?  I'm dying without having anything to listen to.  

   Love, your burnt and sickly daughter (who really does need her own broom), Ginny

   P.S.  Harry says he's starving because of his stupid cousin's diet.  Can you send him some supper and some of those strawberries?  Maybe you could make them invisible to everyone but him, so they can't be stolen from him.  Harry says he's seen his uncle sneaking cake behind his wife's back.  Give the note under this one to Ron.

===

To the long-nosed prat (Ron this means you!):

   How dare you eat my strawberries?!  I will never forgive you... unless, you grovel on your knees and apologize.  Oh, Hermione wrote and wants you to write back!  Ha!  I bet you're blushing aren't you?  Hermione and Ron, sitting in a tree... No reason to blush, big brother, I was only joking, she didn't write you, but Harry says he'll owl you soon.

   Kisses from your wonderful, beautiful sister, Ginny

   P.S.  Why would Hermione want to write you anyway?  Don't take me seriously, I love you Ron, you know that don't you?

   P.P.S.  But really, why?

===

To the pest a.k.a. Ginny:

   Mum says I have to be nice because you're sick, you stewed tomato!  Ha!  Serves you right for turning my freckles purple!  Thanks for the heads-up... This makes me want to know why Harry would write you first instead of me.  I'm his best friend!   And that joke about Hermione, really funny!  I'm rolling on the floor laughing!

   Love, your dashingly handsome brother, Ron

   P.S.  I love you too, feel better, okay?

===

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_   So you want to be Mr. Potter's friend, is that right?  Well, let us inform you that a potential friend does not leap around her room when her 'friend' writes back; she neither blushes, nor smiles dreamily at the parchment.  We are appalled!  Control yourself, young lady!  That crush of yesteryear was so yesterday... _

_   Remember how you chanted ten times every morning before breakfast, "I do not love Harry Potter!"? Remember how you stared at yourself in the mirror, practicing not blushing?  Or how about forcing yourself not to squeak around him? We think it is time you took up that practice again.  Because you want to be just friends, are we not correct?_

_   Best wishes,_

_   The Friends-in-the-Making Club in close association with the Memory Trigger Team_

========

**Author's Note:**  If you liked this, feel free to review... The only "Associations" that are mine, are the Friends-in-the-Making Club and the Fun in the Sun Society; the others belong to Jaclyn Moriarty. 

**To My Reviewers:  **(God bless you, every one!)

**sarah-mason19:**  Thanks so much!  I'm glad you liked it and I hope this measures up to your expectations.

**Hermione30:**  So when are you going to post that story you sent me awhile back?  I wanna read more stuff from you!  Of course Ginny's will cheer up Harry, she's Ginny, duh!  winks  Oh, I looked for that book you told me about, but I couldn't find it; I'll try again later!  Thanks for reading!

**mary-v:**  Thanks for the review!  Keep reading!

**Happycamper:**  Twists are good, I'm especially happy that you think mine's good!  Thanks so much!

**Sarahamanda:**  Thanks and keep reading!

**ElizabethMM:  **Nothing but letter see, but I got some of her reactions in... I'll try and do some more, but I needed to get a chapter out to ease my mind!  I hope you liked it!

**EmilyT:**  Lolz... haven't heard from you in awhile, and my I.Q. just went down with the ice-cream (I know what you mean, but for me, it's chocolate!)... Hee!  No need to come after me, because I'll come after you first-- Oh, and I updated!  So there!  Lol.  I love ya!  Glad you liked it!

**Important Note:  **I want all of you to read **sarah-mason19;** her story is called "Meet Me in Carinthia," her very own, original take on Sleeping Beauty.  It's sort of in the style of Ella Enchanted, but it's very cool and totally hers.  She's trying to get it published, and she needs feedback on it, so yeah, head on over there!  Or I won't update for a month!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Letters and Care Packages**

========

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Today you woke up and fell out of bed, hitting your forehead on the shoes you carelessly left there last night. It's a wonder you don't have a permanent imprint of the of the sole of your sneaker to add to your scar. You then stumbled across the hall into the bathroom and commenced brushing your teeth. Brush, brush, up and down, left and right... circle up, circle down, spit, gargle, rinse and rinse again. Oh, you have really got that routine down! _

_ You tried to flatten your hair to no avail; it refused to obey any commands your hands tried to issue. You then began checking to see if you were all there: arms (Check!), legs (Check!), all ten fingers (Check!), all ten toes (Check!)... mouth (Check! Two lips for sure!), nose (Poke! Check!), eyes (Check! Still green , just like your mother's!)... ears (Check!), and finally, buttocks (Yup, both are still on!). Then you left the loo and found a note on your bedroom door..._

_ Until next time, cheerio!_

_ The Same Old Boring Routine Every Morning Association_

===

You!

Do these chores before 2:00 this afternoon!

- Prepare breakfast for the family and clean it up.

- Granola and ¼ of a cup of fat-free vanilla yogurt / person. Orange juice in the fridge.

(Dudley is to have ½ cup of yogurt as he is a growing boy!)

- Wash the car, wax the exterior, and vacuum the interior.

- Wash every window on this house.

- Wash the driveway.

- Mow the lawn / Dig out anything that isn't grass.

- Weed the rose garden.

- Prune the roses and water them.

- Paint the garage.

After you finish all of this, eat a piece of bread and cheese, and stay in your room for the rest of the after noon. I'm having the ladies over for tea.

===

My dear Aunt Petunia,

Thank you for that wonderful breakfast and lunch! I have finished my chores, every single one and it is now 1:58. I will be delighted to stay out of your way for the rest of the day! Give the ladies my regards. And now, if you'll excuse me, I am off to shower, after which I will lock myself in my room, and busy myself with writing a letter to my guard. I will then send it off with Hedwig.

Your "obedient" and very quiet nephew,

Harry

PS. I am expecting a letter from a friend of mine, so if a large, brown owl swoops without warning through the living room while you are entertaining your guests, don't be afraid, and don't hesitate to send him upstairs to me. Thanks again.

===

You!

I hope you're satisfied with the mail service. Here's your horrid owl and the letter. The disgusting thing came flying right through the kitchen window and knocked the tray of cakes over nearly giving Mrs. Gibbons a heart attack! I had to say that it was Dudley's new pet and he really didn't realize how wild they were. I have never been so mortified in my life! He kept pecking at the cakes filling them with holes; you may have them, since your "kind" has spoiled them.

I am knocking very loudly and if you do not open the door this instant, I will take the letter and throw it down the toilet. Take it and your friend's owl with you! I won't stop you from receiving your letters, but the creatures that carry them are not to show themselves in my presence, is that clear? Otherwise, I shall have Vernon catch them and I will boil them up and burn them!

===

Dear, kind Aunt Petunia,

Thanks so much for the fantastic cakes; they were great! Mail service was excellent, hope Mrs. Gibbons is all healthy. I wouldn't suggest throwing the letter down the toilet, as I have ways around that. Isn't it magical how easy it would be to ask a wizard to come and summon it for me, because I am not a qualified wizard? As for catching owls, I don't think Uncle Vernon is in shape enough to go running around, do you? I will warn you that owls get really angry if you try to boil them.

Harry

===

_So Harry,_

_ She wrote back, huh? That's no reason to stare at the letter as if something scary was in there. After all, she told her mother to send you food when you told her you were on Dudley's diet. So why are you all worried about what she wrote? She wants to be your friend and you want to be hers. There are no crushes in the way, no squeaking or blushing at every encounter, she talks and you know there aren't any ulterior motives. So why the sudden tension? She's a nice girl and you know it. Quit being nervous, you're being ridiculous. _

_ It is not a Howler, so open the letter, NOW!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Friends-in-the-Making Club_

===

Dear Harry,

I really hope you're feeling all right, because I feel horrible. I am writing you from my potential deathbed, because I'm sure I will die soon if I don't get better. Just so you know the truth, it was all Ron's fault! He made me so mad that I forgot to put sunscreen on before I went outside, so now I am as red as one of those Muggle fire engines we saw pictures of at Hogwarts. He stole my strawberries for your information. Don't you dare laugh, Harry Potter! It is not funny; I ache all over, I can't turn, I can't move… it's awful! If I was some other girl instead of me, I'd probably be crying and this letter would be covered with tears. I bet you're glad that it isn't. From what I've heard, your experience with girls includes a lot sobbing. Poor you!

Anyway, Mum put this salve all over my skin and back, and I suppose it's helping, but it'll be a couple days before it's healed. I don't know if I can stand another day of Ron's and the twins' teasing (by the way, they all say hi, but Ron's a git when it comes to writing, I told him you'd owl him, but he hasn't gotten around to it either, so I guess you're both even). I want to be better NOW!

I bet you don't sunburn, because of your dark hair—it's not fair and I hate you! Not really—just extremely jealous. But I bet you've had enough of my complaining, so now that I'm an invalid and I can't do anything besides move my hand, I will answer some of the questions you asked in your letter. But I will only answer on the condition that I get to ask you some questions of my own. Fair enough? All-righty then! I'm only going to answer a few in this letter, just in case I run out of interesting things to say later. I'm sure it'll happen.

My birthday happens to be March 15, and now that you know, I'll be expecting a great present from you next year. And if you think I'll demand without giving in return, you're right! Only joking, you are very wrong my dear un-sunburnable boy. I will send you a magnificent gift at the end of July unless you're here, because I'll give it to you instead. How'd we get on this subject anyway? Oh yeah, birthdays. So yes, I want a present from you. Next question—my hobbies? Of course, I love Quidditch and flying; and I am quite sure the ban will be lifted and you will once again be restored to your esteemed position as legendary Gryffindor Seeker; all hail Harry Potter, the speediest of us all! I'm kidding, no need to get huffy… I know what you act like! Yes, I'm going for Chaser next year… I hope I won't have any trouble making the team.

I also like to read, but not as much as Hermione does; I really don't think it's humanly possible to love books as much as she does. Although, it must be useful to have her around, as I've heard from Hermione that if it weren't for her, you and Ron wouldn't have made it through any school at all. That, and she helped you figure out almost every mystery you've had. 

I also like to hang my brothers upside down by their ankles in their boxers. I have an excellent photo of Ron from a couple years ago (he had tried to break into this charmed chest Bill gave me to keep all my special things in, and so I wreaked revenge. Needless to say, he hasn't tried that again). I need your word that if the time ever comes that I need to blackmail Ron, and I am rendered unable, that you will take this picture and give it to Hermione (I'll send you a copy sometime). You're a dear, thanks a million! I knew I could count on you!

Okay, this letter has become ridiculously long, so I'm going to close now. Besides, my wrist is getting cramps. I hope I cheered you up with my ramble if you're feeling down right now. Anyway, it's my turn to ask questions: What, if applicable, is your favorite food? What's your favorite position to sleep in? I like to sleep on my side with my head and arms hanging off the side, it's just comfortable to me. Oh yes, most embarrassing moment ever? If I'm feeling gracious, I'll tell you mine sometime. I'll answer all your other questions later, if you feel like you want to keep writing.

Always,

Ginny

PS. Mum worries immensely about you; drop her a line sometime, all right? Maybe you could also tell her the merits of her daughter having her very own broom, so she could practice for Chaser. Smile Harry!

===

_Dear Harry,_

_ See—that wasn't too bad! Completely friendly and harmless. We bet now you'll be running to get her letters. She did manage to make you smile, though, didn't she? We feel this is a very good relationship about to happen—friends like her are a rarity… now aren't you glad you snubbed Malfoy your first year? We sure are._

_ Happy writing,_

_ The Friends-in-the-Making Club_

========

**A/N- **Are you feeling like you should do a good deed today? Are your hands itching to make something that will cheer someone up immensely? Does it feel as though, if you didn't help someone, your day was completely in vain? If so, head on down to the little purple drop-box, hit the **Submit Review** and click **Go.** Once there, you may leave me a review. A warm, fuzzy feeling will envelop your soul, and a sense of well-being will engulf your body. Guaranteed. Lol. Please review and tell me what you thought. All "Societies" mentioned in this chapter belong to me.

**To My Reviewers: **(What you look like on the outside doesn't matter, but the stuff you do or don't write _does_! So write, write or die! Please don't die, then I won't have any reviewers at all. cries at the possibility )

**Hermione30: **I'm glad you like this style of writing. I wanted it to be sort of like a diary, but not really. Indeed, poor Ginny. And making fun of Ron is great; and who better to do it than his very own sister! Wheee! Thanks for the birthday song, it made me laugh tons! I may be 16 now, but alas! I have no dates. Boys tend to be afraid of me, because I don't put up with crap, and I don't act like a simpering, whining, helpless girl who can't do anything. Oh well, they just don't fit my wishes in a boy. Too bad, because I am an _awesome_ person! J/K. I will continue with **Sleeping Beauties**, since I started with Halloween, I'm gonna do all of their holidays during the year, and since it is a fluff story, there is really not going to be any action/adventure and/or angst. Christmas is up next! And yay, I'm excited for your story-- hope you finish it soon! I _can't_ believe I won't be here when you come... GRRRRRRRRRRR!

**maclir:** I'm glad you like it; I was afraid that this idea wouldn't be accepted as readable material. I'm reassured, some people like my writing. Hurray!

**Colleen:** It is an awesome book, isn't it? It was like the _first_ book this entire year that I _absolutely_ loved. I checked it out of my public library a second time, just so I could get a feel for the author's way of writing. I wanted to do my best on this story. I'm so glad you like this, even better is that you understand how the story works! Cheers!

**Emily T:** Why can't you have my writing skills? Hmmm... Because yours are _soooo _much better! And no, I won't trade, because I don't want to read my style, I want to read yours! Thanks, funny girl... I love ya too!

**ginnyweasley418:** Glad you like it; that's my goal you know!

**koonelli:** Brilliant? Oh! What a nice compliment! I'm glad you think my story is up to par with that book (which, by the way, I think is brilliant!). Thanks!

**Sarahamanda: **I'm actually debating over whether I want Harry to go the Burrow at all this summer. I think I probably will have him leave Privet Drive for the last few weeks or so. I'm also trying to decide whether I'll have the story go through his sixth year. I dunno, I'll have to think up some more plots. We'll see. Thanks for reading and commenting!

**From the Silent Planet:** It may not seem like it, but it actually does take a lot of thought. I have to think from several different POV's: Harry, Ginny, Snobby Associations, brothers, mothers, etc.. I'm glad you think it's good! Hope you'll keep reading!

**SeleneA:** Thanks for the suggestions, I took you up on them, and I edited the last chapter and separated all of the letters with a "===". Hope it's less confusing to you now. I look forward to your next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**coyote/spike:** What's confusing? If you wrote a little more in your review, I could help, but I'm afraid I don't know what to address. If you drop a review for this chapter and ask, I'll be sure to email you and answer. Direct any questions you have to my email which is in my bio; it's not coming out right here, now that they've got this wacky editor thing. Hope I can help you understand. If you're confused about the different "Associations", well, they are written out versions of our self-contempt. You know how you might look in the mirror and say, "I am such a loser with no friend!" or "How come I can't be as strong as he/she is, or as smart as so-and-so?" The "Associations" are those feelings, just directed to the people in letters. Imaginary letters, they aren't literal. Hope that helps. Thanks for reading!

**Professor Jacqueline Leclere:** Thanks! I'll look into it... 

**Harryandginnyforever: **Thanks for reviewing my stuff. I dunno where I'll get another story like **Through the Owls' Eyes.**But I will keep your suggestion in mind. Thanks again.

**mary****-v: **I like the relationship too between Ron and Ginny; I'm glad you recognized how much they really do care even if they insult and curse each other. Thanks for reading.

**MyOwnLittleWorld****:** Thanks for reading, really thanks! I think you and I will get along just hunky-dory as I am a slave to chocolate… Mmmmm—Symphony Bars and Snickers! Lol. Hope to read more from you soon!

**MiseryLovesCompany****: **Hey look! It's one of my very favoritest authors! Did I ever tell you how much I love your stories? Well, I do and I hope you update soon, because I love Blink! Glad you like my story! As to your confusion, **coyote/spike** had the same question, so the answer is above. My friend **Hermione30** (above), has not seen Newsies and I've told her how awesome it is, so maybe you could add your own thoughts to mine. If you decide to keep reading, would you please tell her in your review, your truly, honest opinion on the movie Newsies? Like how insanely awesome it is, and how many cute guys fill the screen? Lol. I watched it with my friend for her first time, not mine, and before we were five minutes into the movie, she declared that "it was her very favorite movie in the world," and was yelling to her mother the necessity of purchasing it. She's obsessed with Mush now, and when we greet each other it's "Mush is hottttt!!!!" All right, I'm done, peace out! 

**Random Story from the Author's Archives of Life**

I'm going to tell you all a funny story (funny to me anyway) that has to do indirectly with fanfiction. We begin in the summer of 2003.

I was at my aunt's baby shower, and my grandma and my aunts were all having a huge discussion on which Harry Potter characters were going to marry which Harry Potter characters (Now this was before I had a single inkling of _Harry Potter_ fanfiction, but I _did_ know about fanfiction. But the fact that I was hooked on fanfiction is completely irrelevant to _this_ story). My ears perked up and I listened interestedly as the discussion was quite heated.

"I tell you, Harry is _not_ marrying her!" Grandma argued very loudly. I tried to contain a laugh; I really couldn't believe they were arguing over such a stupid thing. But my mom got a sneaky smile on her face.

"What? You don't think Harry's going to marry Cho?" Mom asked, merely for the sake of getting my grandmother's dander up. I snickered behind my hand. Grandma dismissed that with an imperious wave of her hand.

"Of course not," Grandma said with an air of finality. "Harry's going to marry Ginny and that's all there is to it." I shook my head and decided to join the absolutely retarded conversation.

"I can_not_ be_lieve_ you are talking about such _dumb_ things!" I snorted. I was really big on italic phrasing of my speech. "You're deciding who they are going to marry in the future? Oh, _my_ gosh!" Needless to say, I was incredulous.

"Well, they _have_ to get married sometime," Aunt Diane, who was at least fifty, said. She turned back to her mother. "So who's going to marry Hermione if Harry isn't?"

"Pish! Ron is; he and Hermione are perfect together," Grandma said matter-of-factly. Meanwhile, I was practically rolling on the floor laughing. All my aunts, my grandma, and my mother, they all turned on me and shooed me away, laughing at me.

"Go away little teenage girl; let some old ladies have their fun!" was the gist of their words. Of course, as soon as I stood up, they all told me to get this snack or that snack for them from the buffet table. Lazy old women who use their grandchildren, children, and nieces for slaves.

So that was my first introduction to Harry Potter fanfiction, even though I didn't know it. Later that year, in December, I found the Harry Potter fandom on fanfiction.net; it goes without saying that I ate my words, and I admit proudly that I am a Harry/Ginny shipper. It was then that I officially became a fanfic author and here I am. So now we go on to the next part of the story. The rambling above was just an introduction.

Just a month or so ago, I was in the car with my mother (we had been doing some errands and were driving home) and I was busy contemplating a new plot for a story. I remembered the baby shower incident and decided to ask Mom who she thought was going to marry Harry. She had no idea I wrote fanfiction (she does now), but she answered anyway. 

"I don't know," she said. She was driving, of course, so she wasn't paying real attention. But I really wanted to know, so I didn't change the subject.

"You don't think Harry's going to marry Hermione, do you?" I was praying she'd give me a negative reply, instead of in the affirmative.

"Who knows?" she said, still focusing on the never-ending ribbon of asphalt in front of her. I was not satisfied, so I asked again. She rolled her eyes. "Maybe some exchange student will come into Hogwarts and Harry will marry her." I shrieked and covered my ears. My mother, who knew nothing about fanfiction or about how many stories there were with exchange students paired up with the lead Harry Potter characters, had said this! I couldn't believe it! It was like she had read those crazy Mary-Sue authors' minds; I couldn't stand it! 

"I think he's going to marry Ginny," I said firmly. My mother decided to drop the subject, as it was going nowhere.

"Whatever," and that was the end. Isn't that weird, though? Her talking about exchange students and all… I have to tell you, I was creeped out!

So now you know all about how I discovered Harry Potter fanfiction. And you know that I am loyal to this 'ship and I refuse to relinquish my belief in it. And you must be really bored with my blabber, so forget this-- head on down to click that little purple button and leave me a review. 

**Tune in next time to read another Random Story from the Author's Archives of Life...**

**Review por favor! Mep1, where are you? I miss your comments! I need to practice my Spanish!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Note:** All right, I want to get this cleared up once and for all... I want you guys to enjoy the story without being confused. In the future, if you have a question, skim over my responses to other readers, you just might find your answer. Some of you are confused with the "Friends-in-the-Making Club" and other "Associations." All of us have misgivings about ourselves, we beat ourselves up, we scold ourselves... More than one of you have stood in front of the mirror and said, "Oh, why do I always have to _do_ that?" or "Why can't I be as strong or as smart as so-and-so?" or "Why on earth is she so pretty and I am not?" or "I am so ashamed of myself, how could I do something that _stupid_?!" That's all that these "Associations" are; merely inner feelings directed to the characters in letters. Nothing more, nothing less... I just can't have the feelings from each person's POV, because the whole story is in letters. Hope that helps everyone! Enjoy!

**Letters and Care Packages**

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ It has come to our attention that you are quite horrible at being a teenager, magical or otherwise. Your room is immaculate and smells like Rain Forest deodorizer. Tsk, tsk, we must work on that! Your books are organized alphabetically and color coded by topic. Where are the poster of gorgeous men and ticket stubs from concerts and movies? Your first-place plaques from the spelling bees for five consecutive years do _not_ count._

_ You wake up every morning at 7:00 and make your bed. Ever think about sleeping in until noon and then just leaving your sheets rumpled for once? We believe you need a lesson on the concept known as "being laid-back." We will be sending a brochure on the aforementioned subject shortly. We strongly recommend reading it. For starters, when you take off your socks toss them on your desk or on the floor; throw your clothes in a heap on your desk chair; if you need a place to sit, pull out that lovely Encyclopedia of Toadstools and use that to sit on._

_ We see now that teaching you the basics will take too long at this time… So in the meantime, walk into that nice little linen closet, sit down, plug your ears to any intruding noises, and chant these words until they are fused into your mind, "I am a completely hopeless and boring teenager; I MUST CHANGE BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!"_

_ Until we meet again,_

_ The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

_===_

HERMIONE! DEAR! OVER HERE ON THE COFFEE MAKER!

Your father and I have left for the office; we'll be back at around 2:00 p.m. Eat some breakfast, there is whole-wheat toast and apples, and orange juice is in the refrigerator. If you need a snack, there are some sugar-free granola bars in the cupboard. Don't forget to brush and floss twice today; there's a new sample of cherry-flavored floss you can try. I still can't believe you shrank your teeth without your parents' permission, namely _ours_! Not that they aren't lovely, of course! If you have any homework, be sure to do that. After you're finished, there is a fascinating show on the life cycles of mayflie4s! It is on channel 7 at 11 a.m.

Have a lovely day, darling!

Your Mum

P.S. If you have any ideas about flavors for floss and toothpaste, don't hesitate to tell us!

_===_

_Dear Hermione,_

_ We are delighted to inform you that you are being considered for induction into our society. You postponed your homework a _whole_ hour! Remember, progress is as progress does! Now if you could only pull yourself away from that nature program and turn on some cartoons, we're sure we'd be on our way! Exercise some self-control, dear girl, have some fun! You had to pick the Magic School Bus didn't you? Ever think about a cartoon _without_ any education value? Even so, we'll be watching you._

_ All the best,_

_ The Society of Young Witches and Wizard Who Are Sure to Fail Hogwarts (And Most Likely Life as Well!)_

_===_

Dear Mindy,

I know that you're just a doll, a doll who has been sitting on my bed since before I can remember… but since we're so well acquainted and I have nobody to talk to, I might as well pour out my woes to you. You at least won't snap at me at every turn, like some prats I know. It's hard coming back here for the summer vacation… I have no friends here, as I haven't been to a regular school for five years, it does get lonely.

I could write to my friends from Hogwarts, but it's been less than five days since I've seen them! Do you suppose that would seem desperate? Maybe because I am desperate… why, just today I switched from a nature show on television to a cartoon! I never watch cartoons—what's happening to me? Maybe I'll go write a letter to Ron or Harry, maybe even Ginny… she, at least, doesn't talk about Quidditch or chess every minute.__

What do dolls do, I wonder? Just sit here at stare at the world? How incredibly boring, but I suppose after you analyze my lifestyle, I am one of the most boring people I know, but then again, I don't know many people, do I? Arrgghhh! What do I do? I could go to the cinema, but nobody likes going to a movie alone! Fine! I'll go write a letter to my friends, and if they think I'm desperate, well, they're probably right!

Thanks for the advice,

Hermione

_===_

Dear Mum,

I went to the park for an hour or so… please don't panic! I needed to get out of the house and write a couple of letters. Remember those two boys at the train station? They are the ones I am writing to, and the red-haired one's little sister. The weather's lovely and I really need to think, so I'll see you later.

Love from your daughter

P.S. Coconut flavored floss wouldn't be bad… but stick with peppermint toothpaste!

_===_

_Dear Granger,_

_ Unbelievable! Talking to a doll! You have to be one of the most pathetic creations that ever walked upon this earth! Really, it is a wonder that the Association of Teenagers is trying to reform you at all! Any of the good they did was completely erased by the little chat with the stuffed imitation of human child… We see absolutely no hope for you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

_===_

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Oh, isn't that sweet… Writing to your friends in your time of need! Ron and Harry are your best friends in the whole world, aren't they? After all, you've been together through thick and thin, enchanted chess sets, and creepy floating brains… what's not to love about this relationship? Except a little hesitation toward writing a letter to Ron… silly, he's not going to think your letter stupid! Just because he's obsessed with Quidditch and food, and thinks homework is a waste of time, doesn't mean he thinks _you're_ a waste of time! Just write it already!_

_ Yours,_

_ The Best Friends Club_

_===_

Dear Ginny,

Dear Harry,

Hi Ron!

Hello Ron!

Dear Ron,

Greetings, Weasley!

Dear Ronnie,

Ron,

_===_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ We believe we know the reason behind your inability to begin a letter to a certain Ronald Weasley. In fact, we know it has something to do with that wee kiss before the Quidditch game against Slytherin last year. Are we not correct? We thought so. Did you really it changed anything? You may think it changed something, but we can assure you it hasn't. Ron is just the same, the lean, mean, eating machine that lives off of chess and Quidditch. Those three words "Chess, Food, and Quidditch" sum up Ronald in a very small nutshell. What did possess you to do it in the first place? We know you pecked Harry on the cheek, but you obviously aren't fussing over how to open a letter to him… Does this mean little Ms. Bookworm has a teensy crush on Mr. Weasley? That must be the funniest thing we ever heard! Don't be delusional… just write the stupid letter, because he can't possibly have the same feelings for you! Forget that and get on with your studious little life!_

_ Excuse us while we wipe tears of mirth off our faces,_

_ The Young Romance Society_

_===_

Dear Mindy,

So I wrote the letters, but I don't know how I'm supposed to send them! Before, it was Ron who wrote me about Harry's starvation, and I was able to send the stuff with owls that the Weasleys had managed to hire. Oh, I forgot! Crookshanks! He should be able find an owl to come here. I've a few Knuts left to pay for an owl to deliver. That cat is such a dear, but I just hope he doesn't gnaw your curls out… He's really a gentle cat—when he wants to be!

Is it a good idea to write so soon? I mean, we barely said goodbye to each other a few days ago! Why do I have to worry about everything? Why can't I just make up my mind and go with it? You know, I think I might be a perfectionist…

Sincerely,

Hermione

_===_

Mum!

I'm back now… I hope you didn't panic because you didn't see me here! I'm up in my room taking a nap, so call me when it's time for supper… Would you put some scraps aside for Crookshanks. If there are any dead spiders around, he would love them.

Thanks,

Hermione

_===_

Dearest!

Hope you had a lovely nap! Your father and I are downstairs watching a movie in the living room. If you are awake, there is some hot soup on the stove that you may have. Dad made it, so it should be good. After all, you know how abysmal your mother's cooking is… I wonder why I can't cook something with burning it, or make a cake without forgetting to put flour in it…

Love,

Your Mum

_===_

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Perfectionist is _quite_ the understatement… Actually, we don't think there is a word in the dictionary that could possibly explain your obsessive compulsiveness! Pathetic, as we mentioned before, is a good word, but we doubt it is strong enough for the likes of you. We'd also like to know why you can't do anything, just for the sake of doing it. Normal people do things without overanalyzing, why can't you?_

_ Wondering without any hope at all,_

_ THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

_ P.S. Why do we bother speaking to you at all?_

_===_

**A/N-** So here we are, once again, at the end of another chapter, I really hoped you enjoyed it… Hope you don't drop this story, just because the updates aren't as fast as you would hope; I have three stories to keep track of, including this one! (I know, I need to control myself! But I have _such_ good ideas!). But guess what? I've been rereading Order of the Phoenix, finished it in two days, and I found a really good place to write a little Hermione/Ron one-shot from Hermione's POV. I think it'd be really good, but it'll be a while before I develop it… so be on the lookout for that! =**I just posted it a while back, please read it!= **I don't do much with R/Hr, except in H/G, so it'll be a nice change!

**To My Reviewers:**

Mmmbop baduba dop ba du bop   
Baduba dop ba du bop   
Baduba dop ba du (yeah, yeah)  
Mmmbop baduba dop ba du bop   
Baduba dop ba du bop   
Baduba dop ba du (yeah, yeah)

[_Very_ annoying chorus, but also _very_ ketchy, if ya know what I mean… Because c'mon, I heard this on the radio when I was ten, you just can't forget it! Hanson was very cool—then. Lol! I am _such_ a loser!]

**Hermione30: **Howdy! I'm glad you thought it was funny, just what I was hoping for! You know, it is _so_ ridiculous what my relatives and I fight over… lol, but it _sure_ is funny! _I_ am still mad that I won't be here when you come to Utah (smite!)…Grrrr, indeed! And here are **MiseryLovesCompany**'s words on Newsies (I wouldn't be going to all this trouble, unless I really, _really_ wanted you to see this movie!): "OK about Newsies. Not only is it chock-full of amazingly cute boys who dance and sing yet manage to act all tough it's funny as all heck. Once you see it you'll get hooked, that's just how it is. There's a Newsie for everybody to love too, hehe… Ahh Spot. So hot. Personally, it's one of my favorite movies." So please, _please_ see it, 'cause I want to share one of the biggest highlights of my life with you! =looks pleadingly= I guarantee your satisfaction!

**ginnyweasley418:** Oh good, I was trying very hard to get Petunia's character as best I could… I'm glad you think it was good! Thanks so much!

**Emily T:** You know, when I wrote that question, I was wondering how people would take it; people with their gutter-brains (cough=Emily=cough). Lol! Yes, Ginny has guts, but she only asked it because it was something I would ask! I'm weird, but a _very sincere_ weird… All right, I don't write better than you, we're even, okey-doke? I love your stuff, you love mine, all is hunky-dory! Hurray! Love ya tonz!

**SeleneA:** I like Ginny in this chapter too, nice and cheerful, y'know? Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing… And the answer to your question is at the very beginning of this chapter, where everyone else can read it too.

**TiffanyandCo:** Nah, Aunt Petunia is definitely not sweet, but I think the others are! I'm trying to drag the stuff out slowly; I have a tendency to rush things, so I'm trying especially not to do it, but I think I will bring up Sirius later, but not right away, because I want them to trust each other a lot more—be closer, I guess. I'm debating over the Ron/Hermione, dunno quite yet… maybe a little. I always feel that I need a little of both, but this story will not center on them. Hope this reply is satisfactory!

**Kattcha91:** I actually get along with my mother pretty well, and from the books, Molly and Ginny are very close… didn't want to spoil that. You know, I really loved your review, it told me a lot about how my characterizations are being received… you noticed a lot of little things, like the "parrot" stuff, and Harry's nerves. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it!

**MiseryLovesCompany:** =gasps= Hi, Blink! Hi! =jumps up and down and bats eyelashes outrageously= So, uh, how was your stay here in the Harry Potter fandom? Planning on visiting again, anytime soon? =pretends to be coy= Ahem! Why hello Mis, didn't see you! Of course you're wise! Harry and Ginny _is_ perfect and don't you dare forget it! Thanks for your encouragement to watch Newsies, I completely agree with you! Please update your stuff soon, more Spot! Wheee! =nods= Why, Blink, leaving so soon? =pouts= It's a shame… well, later cutie! =flips hair and winks= Bye now! =trips and falls on face=

**Gryphonmistress:** Glad you liked it—ah, I don't think Harry'll be going to the Burrow for a while yet… =cowers= Don't hurt me! But I will keep those society names in mind; quite ingenious they are… Thanks!

**bando2:** Thanks! I'm glad someone besides me thinks my life-story is kooky! Boy, do I know what it's like getting strange looks from everyone! Glad you liked it!

**Sarahamanda:** I believe so too… and if not in the books, then they will in our imaginations forever!

**koonelli:** She may be random, but I highly doubt she has Mary-Sues on her hard-drive, but it was funny to think about! Lol! Actually, your review had me rolling on the floor laughing my head off! Hilarious! My mom was actually asking me what the matter was! Hahahaha! I'm glad you liked this chapter, I thought it was some of my better writing, so thanks! Btw, I loved your story Folding Laundry. It was perfectly lovely!

**Faith456:** I just love that book; it's an awesome alternate way of writing things. The fact that it is so different is why it's so appealing to me; I just found it really amusing! I'm glad you like my fluff that really isn't fluff yet… I call that a great accomplishment! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you update Him? Whaddya mean, HIM!. It's one of my faves!

**mep1:** Hola, como estas? Pobrecita, con todos esos examenes; son el Diablo! Te escucho, estoy hasta aqui en las tareas! Yo si actualize Sleeping Beauties, espero que lo vees; capitulo ocho. Estoy feliz porque te gusta(s)(?) mi fic nueva… (Oh jeez, my grammar is awful!) Dile a su mama que Hermione fue creada solamente para Ron! Ah bueno, trate de escribir para que podrias leer, pero ahora no se, soy demasiada horrible! Okay, here we go, I'm just going to correct your review and then you can correct my response: "Your story on how you discovered HP fanfiction got a smile on my face! My mom thinks Harry is going to end up with Hermione, poor lady won't stand my: 'I told you so' when he doesn't! (Or I won't stand hers in the worst case, but I'm confident it's gonna be the other way!) Okay, I await my corrections! Te quiero mucho!

**Padfoot692:** I'm so glad you like it… cool, I'm not the only one arguing over this! I read your fic and reviewed! Absolutely loved it!

**Quis:** So happy I'm doing that book justice! Thanks!

**Zazz:** You know, if you really think about it… Snape could be a distant cousin, after all, all the pure-bloods are related, as James was a pure-blood! J/K. I don't think we'll have to worry about that! I'm glad you liked this… it's a much easier fic on the eyes I guess, 'cause I'm not too great at the action/adventure thing! Hope you'll keep reading!

**PrincessSaraSolo:** Sorry! I hate it when I miss alerts, and then I found out the story was updated a month ago! Grrr… Well, I'm glad I got the sibling thing down, 'cause I do not get along with my brothers at all, sometimes I wish I did, but really, they are apes! Thanks so much for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**Crazyinulover:** Thanks!

**mary-v:** Harry/Ginny always! Thanks for reading, you're terribly loyal! I appreciate it!

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: **Am I really? I've read lots about what happens when he leaves with the Dursleys. If I find some good ones, I'll tell you! Your confusion will be answered at the very beginning of this chapter. Since you left your email addie, I'll assume you want me to tell you when I've update, that's what I'll do anyway! Thanks for reading!

**Blatant Discontent:** That was freaky, wasn't it? I was horrified (and impressed) at my mother. Lol. I get these ideas from great authors =cough=JaclynMoriarty=cough= and then run with them. I'm glad you liked it!

**Butler****: **You got it!

**Smileyface101:** Let me see… I think the one I hate right now is Harry/Tonks, it just doesn't fly with me! I also don't like Tonks paired with Remus, he's too old! I like her with Charlie, I'd like to write a C/T story, but I wouldn't know what to do! I am also guilty of reading Draco/Ginny… but I'm loyal to H/G! I must admit that once in a while, I indulge myself in a bit of Oliver/Ginny—it can be quite cute!

**Livewithit:** Glad you liked the ramble! It's what I do best! That book is one of the best books I've ever read… hands down! Really, really… so I'm glad you liked my take on it!

**Random Story from the Author's Archives of Life**

All-righty then! So it was a few weeks ago, my mom and I were at the library checking out some stuff (I must tell you right now, that if I had the choice, I would live in the library; all I'd need was a pizza shop and a shower room, because they've got the toilets, couches, and the big screen television in the basement with all of the videos and CD's; lol! What more could I want? Oh, all right, Legolas! Then I would be set for life!) and we happened to look at the little sign announcing stuff. You know the one: "Come see Blobbo the Clown and eat snacks, etc.." But instead of clowns, they had Moosebutter, a comedy A-Cappella group. They're okay, I had heard them before and I had their CD.

"Hey look!" said Mom, pointing. I looked and I shrugged. "It's family night, I think we should come see them. It's at seven tonight." Since I'm a loser, I didn't have an excuse not to go. Besides, I actually didn't mind their songs, some of them are pretty funny; they've got one called "Star Wars" which is a compilation of most of John Williams' famous tunes: Jaws, Indiana Jones, E.T. etc.., and one called "Psycho: The Musical" which is the movie "Psycho" to the tunes from Les Mis "Music of the Night"; absolutely hilarious!

So we're all trooping into the library and going to the story wing; I'm wrapped up in my blanket, my head all covered (you could only see my eyes), just in case anyone I knew was there… it turned out that a kid I knew, cute but kinda dorky (band geek who plays trumpet, if you must know; not that I have anything against band geeks, some of them are my best friends), showed up with his family. So then the group starts singing, they're actually quite good… "_Lalalala… Blah-blah!_" And I'm watching my buddy from across the tiny puppet stage, he's all singing along and bobbing his head; meanwhile, I'm trying not to laugh out loud.

Now, I had heard them last summer, just after Order of the Phoenix had come out, and they had written a pretty funky song called "Harry Potter" to the tune of "Pretty Woman" and I thought it had been pretty funny. It went something like "_Oh Harry, when you ask for Cho's hand, will she say 'I do'?_" I thought that was a possibility, but before you jump down my throat, it was no big deal because I didn't know anything about HP fanfiction. So when we went to the library, I wanted to hear the song again, now that I was well versed in Harry Potter fandom… so my mom went up and requested it before the show began.

So they start singing the song and I'm starting to reconcile myself to their singing and trying not to be embarrassed, and I'm getting comfortable and listening carefully to the lyrics, when I hear this "_So Harry Potter, when you grow up, what will you be? When will you marry Hermioneeeeee?_" They had changed it a bit since I last heard it! Everyone was clapping along, so it was kinda loud, but my mom and everyone in a four-foot radius heard me, and saw me. I actually bellowed "Noooo!" and I covered my ears and shook my head hard.

Thankfully the group didn't hear me, but I was so distressed; I mean, I suppose I could handle Cho if that were the case (thank heavens it's not!), but not Hermione! She belongs solely to Ron! I almost rolled off my little bench and assumed the fetal position i.e. on floor, curled up, hands over ears, moaning and muttering, but the floor was covered with little kids bopping along, totally into Moosebutter! So I had to bear my horror alone; I must say that some of the grown-ups were scared of me!

You must be proud of me for standing up for my beliefs (in public too!), even though technically, I didn't stand up at all! But just two days or so ago, I emailed the group asking them to send me the "Harry Potter" lyrics, and they wrote back saying they were too lazy, but that if I would send them my mailing address, they'd mail me a recording of it! So yes, that is my news. It's a pretty nifty song, but every time I listen to it, I'll pretend they're saying Ginny! All I have to do now is to have the mailman bring it to me already!

So now I have the CD… and I love it the song (except for the bit about Hermione/Harry, although I have absolutely nothing against the girl), I just wish I had a way for you all to listen to it! Oh well. Email me if you want the lyrics, and turn on Pretty Woman! It's great!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Letters and Care Packages**

GINNY! OVER HERE!! ON YOUR MIRROR!

You are your brothers need to degnome the garden again; they are getting completely out of hand. I don't know why your father hasn't gotten rid of them once and for all! I know you are still a bit red, but it shouldn't hurt anymore, and besides, it'll be good for you to get some fresh air. Oh yes, I nearly forgot! Please recite this passage exactly to your brothers: There are to be no gnomes dropped down shirts, pants, Ron's underpants, and in no way are they to be thrown into the pond. Fred and George, this means you!

Now then, dear, I have a special treat for you all when you finish: a delicious chocolate cake. I have anticipated a solution in the even that your brothers will devour the cake before you even see it. I will charm one of the pieces so that it cannot removed except by you. No doubt those boys will try to, but I trust you know how to put them in their places. If they make you feel like you want to scream and then murder them in their sleep, try to focus on the good things they've done in their short-sighted lives. It is quite difficult at first, but with practice you'll become very good at it. The Good Lord knows I've had plenty of practice.

Well, I'll be back later today.

Have a lovely day, darling!

Mum

P.S. Thinking of Bermuda may also help you calm down.

===

Hey big brothers!

Up and out of bed RIGHT NOW! It is 7:00 on a beautiful morning! Yes, you dreadful duo, I know you have work later, but Mum said you have to help me degnome the garden, and woe to you if you disobey her. Ron, don't you dare pretend you can't hear me! I know you, and all of your lousy fakeness. I am now going to bang on your bedroom doors twice as loud as I am already doing. If you aren't out in 2 minutes, I will steal every last pair of your boxers with the pink hearts that Aunt Jenna sent you boys for Christmas, and mail a pair each to Angelina, Alicia, and Hermione! Imagine what they would say if they saw your names that are so skillfully embroidered on the labels!

Your loving sister,

Ginny

P.S. If you do not emerge from your chambers immediately, I will be forced to eat Mum's chocolate cake all by myself. Trust me, I won't hesitate to do it, and I must admit, I will thoroughly enjoy doing it. Think about it.

===

Geez, Ginny!

Lighten up a little, eh?

We're coming.

F,G, and R

P.S. Did you say Mum made chocolate cake?

===

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Such skill! Such grace! We are in awe of your smooth execution of throwing that potato-headed creature over your backyard hedge. You make it seem so effortless…no grunting, no sweating, no tripping, no swearing… just complete poise and calm. Not to mention your incredible talent with coaxing timid plants out of the ground. Your male siblings kill flowers by simply looking at them, but you, by merely breathing on them, inspire the barren bushes to blossom into roses of splendid abundance! _

_ That's the ticket! Loosen the soil and pull those offending, spiky weeds. Pat the pebble-free dirt down gently and pour the nutrient enhanced water (known to others as Miracle-Gro) into the thirsting roots. We are pleased with your performance, and are sure that you will someday join the ranks of expert gardeners who are nothing short of magical!_

_ Humbly yours,_

_ The Gnome Hurling Club and Green Thumbs Inc._

===

Dear Ginny,

I do hope you are having a lovely summer. Mine so far has been quite uneventful; Mum and Dad have been going to all of the Dentistry meetings and conventions advertising new products, so it's just been me at home by myself. I suppose I'm used to the usual and abnormal excitement that comes every school year. I often wonder what it would be like if I hadn't been or discovered that I was a witch. I'd be going to a normal, quiet Muggle school with very predictable teachers and very boring subjects that I'd already known about. Hogwarts seems to be a tad bit more exciting each year that we go, doesn't it? And dangerous too. It's a good thing I don't tell my parents everything that goes on, or I'd never be allowed back. I couldn't bear that!

It really is wonderful to learn all of those new things at Hogwarts, although I tend to have learned everything beforehand. Do you think I'm a know-it-all? I know your brother and Harry do. Speaking of Hogwarts, it'll be your O.W.L year, won't it? Oh, how exciting! You can have all of my old notes to study from, and I would really suggest getting different colored ink to mark important passages in your books. It's always helpful to have a planner to write down your study schedule in, I gave two of those to Ron and Harry last year for Christmas, but I have a nagging feeling that they didn't use them at all. Have you been thinking about career choices? Perhaps a Mediwitch at St. Mungo's, or maybe the head of some Department at the Ministry? You might specialize in curses; I myself would find that especially fascinating.

You are so lucky to have a big family, never alone, although having the twins makes you never want to see people again. But really, I'd love to have an older brother or sister, it gets lonely with only Crookshanks to talk to, and books to read, even though I love my books. I hope everyone is doing well and that everyone's safe. Please write back and tell me everything!

Love from,

Hermione

P.S. I just got a note from Harry, right after I closed this letter, he says that the two of you have been writing back and forth. What's going on? Tell your brother that I expect a letter from him too! I wrote him to tell him to do his homework, but it wouldn't hurt for you to tell him also.

===

_What was that?_

_ "Maybe if we…We could get Gin's piece too!"_

_ Again? Certainly._

_ "Maybe if we…We could get Gin's piece too!"_

_ We do not assist in planning revenge, we merely repeat what you heard._

_ Helpfully yours,_

_ The Instant Replay Society_

===

_That's right, Ginny, draw yourself up and fix that steely glint in your eye. You may be a foot shorter than the rest of them, but you are in control; make sure they know it. Do not threaten, do not brandish fists, just stare at them with a bored, but icy look. Perfect. Now walk slowly towards those three walking toerags and sit down. Raise an eyebrow and pluck that piece of cake and commence eating without taking your eyes off them. Savor it and slowly lick the frosting off your fingers. We've helped you this far, now it's your turn to speak. _

_ Anytime you need domination sequences and tips, contact us._

_ The Who-Says-The-Youngest-Can't-Dominate? Society_

===

_ Howling Ginny! We are simply howling! Now file those red faces away in your memory, cement forever in your subconscious the sounds of their stuttering. Never, ever forget their broken apologies... You, Ginny Weasley, are Queen!_

_ "Did you boys want to speak with me?" We couldn't have said it better ourselves. This will be going in the front of our filing cabinets._

_ Yours,_

_ The Archives of Life Association_

===

Dear Ginny,

Ron stole your strawberries and now you are one! Sorry, I couldn't resist. But you must be better by now, or will the next letter I get be an invitation to your funeral? Thanks for not crying all over the paper, it would've made the ink all run, and then what would I read in this bloody boring room? I mean, Hermione wrote, but it was really short and full of homework tips. I know she means well, but there are other things besides homework... you know, I bet she didn't even realize she was writing to us about homework. And what's with your brother that he hasn't bothered to say anything? I've gone nearly crazy with no one to talk to, but then again, I haven't sent him anything, so I guess we are even.

For your information, I do sunburn and it's all because Aunt Petunia sends me out to do yard work during the hottest hours of the day. I'm not complaining because it gets me out of the house; I'd rather dung the gardens twenty times over than sit with them at dinner, it's that bad. But I don't think I've burned as bad as you would, so I've gotten the lucky end of the deal. Strawberry!

I've seen you fly so I know you'll make Chaser, no trouble there, as you've already played on the team. You'll just have to have a decent broom, the old ones at school are worse than useless. Maybe we can figure out a way to get you one through Professor McGonagall or something, she was in charge of getting my Nimbus my first year.

What makes you think I'll be a part of your scheme to blackmail Ron in the future? Only kidding... I think it's brilliant! I haven't had a reason to yet, but you never know. You have to send me a copy of that photo soon... Merlin knows I need a good laugh.

So now to answer your questions... My favorite food is anything that doesn't include fat-free cottage cheese, skim milk, grated celery, carrots, or grapefruit. That means I love your mum's food and Hogwarts' feasts. I miss treacle tart. Do you suppose you could ask your mum to send me some more food, the more meaty the better. Then I can sit in the hall outside Dudley's bedroom and eat it where he can see it but can't get it.

My favorite position to sleep in? Don't you think that's sort of a personal question? Well, I toss and turn a lot; most of the time I start out sleeping normal, but then I wake up in the morning with my head at the footboard. Other times, I fall off and land on my face. Don't laugh, I bet you've done it loads of times. And the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me was--Do I have to? I might as well get it over with. Right before I got my letter telling me I was a wizard and that I was to go to Hogwarts, Dudley pulled my pants down in the school cafeteria in front of everyone. They were all laughing and pointing; but it really wasn't fair because I had to wear Dudders' hand-me-downs, so they were huge and falling down anyway. It wasn't some amazing accomplishment like they all thought. I'm still bitter about it. Anyway, now you owe me your embarrassing story. Do you have any idea how hard it was to write that? I almost tore it up and ate it, so that no one would ever find out. Swear you won't use it against me.

This is a very long letter. As nothing much happens here, I should save whatever should happen for later.

Harry

P.S. When your letter arrived with your new owl, Aunt Petunia threw a fit; he flew right into her friend's face and pecked all of the cakes. I got a good snack that day. But Aunt Petunia threatened to boil your owl alive. What is his name anyway? You should send me something official looking so that I can scare her with it. It's funny, you should see how the word 'magic' will send them all into quaking fits.

===

Mum!

Garden's degnomed, the boys tried to take my cake, but I stopped that. Hermione and Harry both wrote to me. Ron also got a letter from Hermione. I should tell you right now his ears turned bright red; tell me, since when does getting letters from his best friend make his ears burn? Anyway, Harry's starving again... so he wants some more food. He says that the meatier, the better. He wants to sit right in front of Dudley to make him mad. Serves the great beast right!

Love,

Your daughter who would really, really, really, like a stick with longish bristles on the end that has special features that make it soar up into the air while carrying a person. It's essential for people who want to become Chasers for their school house.

===

Dear Dad,

Could you possibly sneak me some official Ministry letterhead or something? I need it for a joke. No, it won't hurt anyone, and it won't get anyone in trouble. Please? I'll ask Harry to send you some batteries or something extra Muggle-y! Maybe a garden hose? Would you like that?

Love you,

Ginny

===

_Dear Ginny, _

_ We see that big smile on your face... Harry really is a nice person isn't he? He's not sullen all the time, why, he actually has a sense of humor. We see great things in the future for the both of you. Multiple pranks on others, perhaps some scheming against bossy know-it-all's and stupid prats (although, you wouldn't know anything would you?), maybe you'll help donate to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes... why, with Harry's experience, and your brilliance, the whole magical world will be changed overnight!_

_ Good luck,_

_ The Friends-In-The-Making Club_

===

**A/N-** I have figured out the pattern of letters: it started out with a prologue, then it went Ginny, Harry, Hermione, so it will go, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Harry, whoever-I-feel-like, Ginny, Harry, twins, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Harry, whoever-I-feel-like, Ginny, Harry, Ginny, Harry, Ginny, Harry, **somebody stop me!**, Ginny, Harry… [mutters on] The only "Society" that isn't mine is the _Instant Replay Society._

Oh yes, everybody go read my new story Special! I must have feedback, lol! [growls menacingly]

**To My Reviewers**

Thanks to _ginnyweasley418, Anonymous, mary-v, Crazyinulover, and fuzzylumpkins82_. You're all wonderful!

**Emily T:** [sighs] I just love your reviews, they make me laugh so much! As for the Mountain Dew thing, no worries, that is nothing compared to the time I was swishing red raspberry flavored Jell-O through my teeth and gargling it to gross my mother out at the dinner table (it worked!), and something my brother said made me laugh so hard, I choked, and projectile-squirted it all over the place, on my face, my shirt… and the guest! [screams] Not exactly a guest, he was a boarder and a good friend of my dad's but still, I got so red… I competed with Ginny Weasley with that blush. Haha, you scared your brother with your screaming, I scare my brother by threatening to show the photos of him asleep on the toilet to his friends, the majority of which are girls… Heh, heh, heh… [evil grin] I liked your life story, btw, write more of them. And I sincerely hope that you meant what you said about Hermione's life being FASCINATING sarcastically… because I purposely wrote it to show that she has no life! Zenon, now that's a flick to make you laugh, pathetic, but funny! See who's rambling now? LOL. Luvya tons!

**Mep: Hola**, mi amiga asombrosa! Actualize! Es un milagro! Mi vida esta loca, por eso, si era otra persona, yo estaria muy asustada! (Gosh, this is hard, I wish I remembered Spanish as well as you know English.) Cuando escucho espanol, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no puedo responder! [lagrimas] Creo que soy muy estupida! Es divertido imaginar cosas, no tengo tiempo para mas. Ah, esto es suficiente, no puedo escribir mas en el momento. Gracias y muchos besos por el review! [abrazos]

Now for your correction:

Hello chick/chica! How are you? I'm so glad you finally updated… You would laugh at me if you could see me, only reading the authors to see if you had updated (kind of pathetic, I know), but that doesn't matter! You did update and when I read your pen-name I got all giggly and started jumping up and down in anticipation. I love this chapter… as much as I love everything you write… you have such an imagination! Love it, pure fun without making it seem impossible… I always look forward to your Random Story from the Author's Archives of Life, it's always fun to read. I read chapter eight of Sleeping Beauties, and dropped a review, love it as always. I don't know what to do with my mom, honestly! I quote the books, I quote JKR, and she still says that Harry and Hermione should end up together, even though I made her realize that won't happen, she says is SHOULD be that way. Impossible that one. (Lol!)

**NotYourAverageSchoolgirl:** [buffs fingernails, but gives up snooty image and hugs] Thank you so much for the beautiful review… it put such a fuzzy warm feeling in my heart… lol! Well, I'm honored to be your hero, and I must tell you that your own fic is extremely fantabulous, watch this… **Everybody read her fic, it is laugh-out-loud, gut-busting material, plus crazy stunts by the twins… any questions? Oh, btw, I fell out of my chair laughing so hard, if that gives you any incentive!** Oh, plugs are good… I love doing them, but I am ashamed if I do it for myself… I know it's sort of obnoxious when that's all people do in their reviews, but I don't hold back when I plug for someone else! Your stuff is buzzing with (I quote…) "personality and flair," I absolutely love it!

**ElizabethMM:** Isn't it strange how the _weirdest_ subjects come up? I know what you mean about being careful of what you say, because people will mark you as freaky! But I was with my friend and we were listening to the aforementioned song, and I expressed my grief over the Hermione/Harry "crappety" and she totally agreed, and she doesn't know anything about fanfics, lol, and she was like, "I _know_, Harry can't marry Hermione, she's marrying Ron!" I immediately narrowed my eyes and then I asked her who Harry was going to be with and she said, "Ginny…" as in "duh!" I could've hugged her! Lol. "So ha!" indeed! Love the reviews, they make me laugh!

**Kingmaker: **I never thought of it this way… keeping them more in character—Interesting. I guess I like seeing all the points of views, sometimes, if you've only got one, everything else seems sort of dumb and vague because you don't know why they did it. Like, when someone says something outrageous, and it doesn't go along with the story at all, but you see their point of view… and it's just their reaction to the moment, spontaneous, and it doesn't make sense, but it does make sense _why _they said so—but when did life ever make sense? "Friendships, my butt!" That is so eloquent, lol! I'm glad you think they are written fairly well, I try… and I'm glad you liked that bonus story, I was incredulous that I was even involved in it—it was so ridiculous!

**Koonelli:** I barely even know the band geek, actually, just got acquainted on Band/Orch Tour, even though I'm in the orchestra… But he is cute, I agree… No, you cannot have him or the other band geeks, as he is currently in love with Orson Scott Card's niece (band geek as well, shh!), and the other band geeks are mine! Lol… The geeks and I, we're buddies, I suppose you could have Daniel, because I don't get along with him, but you wouldn't want him, he's not cute. Alex is though… I suppose you could have him, and if you ever want to annoy him, sing "You Are My Sunshine!" He was my biology partner, and I got a kick out of bugging him. Next subject. I agree, who does their homework? Honestly! Nah, wait until a week after to plan to do it! Okay, the afternoon after it's due… I loved Folding Laundry, there was such a fluffy, fuzzy feeling during the whole thing! It was ingenious! Look, there goes my keyboard! [tries to snatch at falling shards of plastic]

**Quis:** I'm impressed that you'd _want_ to read this, after all, it's quite hard for me to read fics that don't do my favorite pairings… usually if I know the author does a good job, I don't worry. I like to read Draco/Ginny and a bit of Oliver/Ginny (can be cute) for a refreshing change, but Ron will remain with Hermione ever after! Haha, it's so fun to find out that I'm not the only one who fights with mothers over silly relationships in fictional books. That's why I write random stories, drag the secrets out of others, lol! Thanks for reading!

**Livewithit:** I will write out the lyrics for you and send them to you! By the time this is posted I will probably have sent them!

**Alaskenchick****: **Cool, another Numrum (Mormon pronounced backwards) that I know of! I love it! Are you really from Alaska? Because that's pretty cool if you've heard of Moosebutter! You know what? Go to Moosebutter.com and buy their CD "See Dee." It's well worth it. Do you have MSN Messenger? If you do, feel free to IM me, and I'll send you the HP song (it's not on their CD, I'm the only one I know who has it) over the chat. As Hermione30 well knows, the file is giganto, but the song makes you laugh so I think it's worth the wait. Thank you so, so much for reviewing all my work, even all of my crappy first fics and my one-shots. You even reviewed all of the chapters! I do that sometimes, when I've started reading as the author writes, or when the story isn't very far along yet. Usually I just read it all and leave one review. So you are my Gold-Star Reviewer this month! I gravel at your feet! [gravels] Lol. 50 points to Gryffindor for whoever can tell me what movie that's from. Once again, thanks a million! **Everybody, email me if you want, feel free to IM; my email addie is in my bio. If you can't login, that's okay, I'll have it written on the page. I'd put it in here, but the Quick Edit feature won't recognize things like underscores. Anyways, contact me, I'd love to talk to each and anyone of you; just don't swear at me, lol!**

**Sarah-Mason19: **Hey lookee! It's one of my favorite authors! Glad you dropped in! I'm glad you liked my little story, although it won't end up being little; I'm having too much fun writing it, which is probably why Sleeping Beauties hasn't been updated for ages. Since you have so much time at work, I would really recommend reading the book this fic is based on; it is deliciously excellent. I'm relieved that Ron sounded Ronnish; I'm very worried that when it comes time to do a chapter from his point of view, I won't be able to do his extremely complex character and jealousy justice. [sniffles] I know it's weird that the family is writing amongst themselves, but I know I write notes if I'm going somewhere or if my mom's going out, she'll leave a note. But mostly, it's for the purpose of the story. I think it's best if you keep your Harry theories to yourself until I am a bit older and my mental capacities are more developed. I am afraid that right now I am very vulnerable and quite likely to believe whatever you have to say about anyone and everyone having to do with Harry Potter. And I couldn't bear to have my hopes dashed logically, not when I'm so hooked on my shipper beliefs. Thanks for the apostrophe advice, I believe I already wrote you about that. I will find out the exact rules and tell you. Lol. I found out! The beginning of sophomore year, every English H. student got The Little, Brown Essential Handbook for Writers, our Bible for the year, and I checked the apostrophe rules in it. Your way's correct and so is mine… Some writers find it difficult to pronounce a singular possessive when it sounds like a plural, so they leave it with just the apostrophe. It's all a matter of preference. I'm really relieved to know that marrying a band person isn't the way to go. But really, some of my favorite buddies are in the band, play the trumpet, sax, tuba, and I love 'em all! Of course I will make you a copy of the song! Do _you_ have MSN Messenger? That way you won't have to reveal your location to me, lol. Yes, the _COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_ is harsh, but my own "Association" has told me worse things. [grins] The Young Romance Society is cruel too, but I feel that Hermione is extremely unsure of herself when it comes to things that knowledge from books can't fix or tell her what to do. Strange, innit? Lol. Luvya, thanks for all the excellent advice; it's so appreciated, doncha know.

**And now it's time for the…**

**Random Story from the Author's Archives of Life**

(This is in response to **NotYourAverageSchoolgirl**'s story… one of her characters, Lila, said something that triggered a memory of mine… a sort of inner humiliating memory… if you go read her story, and the chapter with Lila, you will laugh so hard!)

This was the year of 2001, probably in January or February… It was, I believe, my seventh grade year, and everyone was nice to each other, and we were all friends. That was before everybody grew up and got snooty and stupid. At our junior high, one of our required classes was TLC (Technology Life Careers, or something), the most detested course the school district could have possibly created for us. Bleargh! Anyway, we got to pick what we wanted to be (doctor, dentist, mechanic, chef…), and then they assigned us a packet of papers with a certain situation. Mine was: Married, Husband works, two children, a girl and a boy. Oh yes, by the way, I had chosen to be a doctor.

What for? you ask. Well, the school was big on the future, so they wanted us to get a taste of the grownup world, which by the way, I think I don't ever want to enter, and this happened four years ago! They set up this sort of fair thing, called Reality Town in the gym. They had booths all around: Insurance, Day Care, Health, Clothing, Groceries, etc.. They took the whole seventh grade in two shifts into the gym, handed us fake checkbooks (I actually still have mine!), donated from the local bank, real perforated checks stamped with our addresses _Ima Student, Nowhere USA, 1234567890._ Oh, that was exciting, I tell you! We were writing checks for millions of dollars… so pathetic!

Our teachers told us we had to set a certain amount in savings from our salary, and then we had to go around 'town' to buy all the necessities. Most of us were broke by the time lunch rolled around. Daycare is so not worth it guys, find a babysitter! So, I had these two buddies, I shall call them Bennett and Peter (Bennett was the guy's real last name, and Peter was the other's middle name, just so I don't get confused by giving them fake names)… Bennett was one of my best friends in sixth grade, and Peter was an extremely cute guy in my Health class, that I had mistaken at first for a girl, because he had gorgeous cheekbones and longish blonde hair. I had a raging crush on him, and it was mutual, but we never did anything about it (sound familiar? Lol!)… besides, we were only twelve, and I was six months older than him. He was one smart cookie!

Anyways, I was waiting in line with them to go to a booth, and Peter and I were arguing fiercely about something for the sake of fighting… loudly, I might add, and I got fed up and left. (Is it just me, or is this story a bit ironic?) So I was standing in line talking to the lady about what sort of shampoo to buy, generic and/or name brand… Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that Peter had this extremely weird and dumb habit of carrying around a clipboard, it was so silly, but I liked him anyway, but really, what sort of seventh-grade boy has, let alone parades a _clipboard_? and today was no exception… his carrying around the clipboard of course. So I was standing in line to buy shampoo, generic and/or name brand, when Peter comes up behind me, throws his arm around my neck, bends me backwards (romantic eh? Ha!), and hits me over the head with his clipboard.

I'd like to say I stopped his attack by er — "snogging him senseless," but I really was iffy of boys even though I liked them, so needless to say, I didn't. But what I _did_ do was whirl around, snatch that brown clipboard out of his hands, and bash it over _his _head. He looked dazed, but grabbed it back, and almost hit me again. I lunged at him… but the lady's laughing voice stopped me, stopped me cold. "You two are acting like you're married to each other!" You should've seen us jump ten feet into the air and away from each other in one second. It was like we and the floor were covered in hot coals, well, our faces were a fabulous brilliant red. I don't think we spoke to each other for the rest of the day.

Peter is now a snob, who won't even say hello or acknowledge me when we pass in the halls at school, and ugh! I can't stand him anymore… it makes me horribly sad, because we _used _to be such good friends and gang up on the others with the smart remarks. [sniffles] So yes, there you go…

**So there we go, NotYourAverageSchoolgirl, see what your fic made me remember? How embarrassing! **

**All right, people, review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

Thanks a million to _Buckbeaky_, if you're still sticking around with this fic! You're amazing!

**Letters and Care Packages**

_Dear Harry,_

_You are weary, sleepy, and dazed. Feel your semi-fluffy pillow and punch it a few times to obtain your preferred level of poofiness. Nestle that careworn, terribly messy head upon aforementioned pillow. Advice on thoughts that will lull you into a well-deserved sleep? Why not contemplate on pretty red-haired girls of no particular name or descent? That's sure to induce pleasant dreams. Breathe deeply and imagine all of your worries running out through your limbs, and calm and relaxation taking their place. IGNORE THE KNOCKING ON THE DOOR! You are above the stresses of the world. No, don't go and answer the door! What need have you with a note from you aunt? You idiot! Now you will not be able to achieve that beautiful state of serenity again tonight! _

_When you decided that you'd like to sleep, give us a ring. Until then, no more volunteering on our part._

_Yours,  
__A very disgruntled Midnight Musings Inc._

* * *

You!

Don't make me tell you again! No more bloody owls! Especially not in the middle of the night. I will have Vernon boil them alive with your owl and make you watch!

NOW GO TO SLEEP!

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I'm really sorry to wake you and your relatives up (well, maybe not them). Forgive me okay? But if you're awake at about eight-thirty and waiting, I've cooked up a special surprise just for your uncle and aunt. After this, I sincerely doubt you will have any trouble from them when you get more owl-post. I can't help that I'm grinning like a fool. Thank my dad, he's got the power and the connections behind this whole operation. Remember how you wanted me to send something official looking? I went a few steps ahead of that! I just wish I could be there with you so I could watch.

Always,  
Ginny (who can't believe how brilliant she is!)

P.S. I don't suppose you could find an extra garden hose you could send to my dad? He'd love one! Smile Harry!

_

* * *

__Dear Harry,_

_What sort of person is this Ginny Weasley? You owe her your life! An amazing queen! She deserves to be held on high, worshipped by all. You, at least, should walk to her on your hands and knees and beg to be kept in her good graces. She is good, kind, and extremely smart. What did you ever do to deserve this blossoming friendship? We see amazing things for you in the future, Harry Potter. Make sure that you don't mess it up! Our reliable sources tell us that you sometimes are very good at that. The Memory Trigger Team does not make mistakes._

_Best wishes,  
__The Friends-in-the-Making Club_

* * *

Dear, kind Aunt Petunia, 

You won't have to tell me again about the owls. Sorry to wake you up. Sleep tight!

Your very quiet nephew,  
Harry

* * *

Boy!

Get down to breakfast! Not one sound out of you! You will eat, leave, and if one more owl comes, the consequences will be dire! Your aunt will have no more of your funny business!

_

* * *

Dear Harry,_

_Today is the day! The day of reckoning! The day of judgment! Of sorts, anyway. Act cool and collected as you walk down the stairs. Do not give away the fact that your palms are sweating from excitement, amusement, and fear. You'll be perfectly fine! It will be an event to remember!_

_Yours truly,  
__The I.W.A. Team (Itching With Anticipation)_

* * *

Yes, Uncle Vernon, 

I agree: the consequences will be dire. I promise: no funny business from me.

Obediently yours,  
Harry

_

* * *

__Mr. Potter,_

_We strongly suggest that you take immediate notice of the clock on the microwave. It is precisely eight twenty-seven and five seconds in the morning. Only two minutes and fifty-five seconds until Ginny's surprise arrives. Do not act as though you know anything. But do, however, sneak a glance at your uncle and aunt. Make sure that they do not suspect that anything out of the usual will take place today. Take a sip of your juice and eat a bite of your toast. Ignore the fact that it is disgustingly dry, and that your juice is horribly bitter. Nonchalant is the way to go. Only one minute and twenty-three seconds left. Check the skies for winged bodies and moving shadows on the lawn. It seems that every thing is in place. Merely seventeen seconds left._

_Watch—and wait.  
__Regards,  
__The League of Surreptitious Spies_

_

* * *

__The Ministry of Magic_

DEAR MRS. PETUNIA DURSLEY:

THIS NOTICE IS IN RESPONSE TO RECENT THREATS AGAINST CERTAIN OWLS THAT COME BEARING MR. POTTER'S LETTERS. SUCH BEHAVIOR WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. WE WOULD STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT NO HARM COME TO ANY POST-OWL SENT TO YOUR HOME: NO BURNING, BOILING, OR BAKING. NO PLUCKING, KICKING, OR PUNCHING. THE OWLS WILL BE TREATED WITH THE UTMOST RESPECT. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL MOST LIKELY PROMPT A VISIT FROM THE GENTLEMAN YOU MET AT THE TRAIN STATION THIS PAST JUNE. (YOU MAY REMEMBER HIS EYE.)

SINCERELY,  
GINEVRA M. PREWETT , _PRESIDENT OF **THE OWL PROTECTION SOCIETY**, A DIVISION OF **THE ABUSED MAGICAL CREATURES ASSOCIATION**, A BRANCH OF **THE MISUSE OF MAGICAL CREATURES DEPARTMENT** OF **THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC.**_

_

* * *

__Dear Harry,_

_Did you see that? Such elegance, such grace displayed by the owl that swooped through the kitchen and dropped that smoking Howler on your aunt's head. Never shall you forget how your relatives cowered in terror at the powerful voice (which you recognized as Ginny's, only lower and louder) issuing from that letter. File the memory of Uncle Vernon's violently purple-red face away for a rainy day. Solidify in your mind the way you snorted into your toast when Aunt Petunia fell into a dead faint onto her perfectly polished tile floor. Rejoice! Today is the most memorable day in a long time. It will go into the very front of our records in the collection of the most important events of all time._

_Yours,  
__The Archives of Life Association_

* * *

BOY!

Get up to your room! We know you had something to do with this. We will deal with you later. But I swear, if that man with the eye comes anywhere near my home, he will find no Potter boy inside as he will be kicked out of the window!

* * *

Uncle Vernon, 

Of course I'll go up to my room. But do you really think that after today it will be a good idea to kick me? No doubt I'm allowed to use my wand for self-defense. I know some excellent hexes now. The victims of those hexes would make a toad look like Miss World compared to them. But whatever. Kick away.

Harry

* * *

Dear Harry, 

Did it work? Oh, I hope so! I sent Pig with this note to you through your window as I was sure I'd already caused enough trouble. Oh, I wish I could've been there to see their faces! I bet it was beautiful! Promise me that you'll write back and tell me everything that happened. I'm begging you. I had to get Dad to get me some official letterhead from the Ministry of Magic, but that was only after I'd promised him that you'd send him a garden hose. He specifically asked for a sprinkholder or something, I can't remember. Mad-Eye Moody was over for supper the other night, and I told him what I was planning to do. He offered to come over there and really threaten them, but I told him it wasn't necessary. I think he was sort of disappointed that he couldn't go over there and turn them into ferrets or something equally humiliating.

Fred and George obviously thought it was brilliant, and I'm supposed to tell you that when the Howler exploded, the ashes had extra strength itching powder in it. Oh, but it won't bother you, the twins fixed it especially for your aunt, and uncle, and cousin. I'm afraid that the side-effects will last for at least a week. Professor Lupin and my brother sent you a note too. Those are the other papers in this envelope.

I forgot to ask you. Have you gotten a letter from Hermione yet? She wrote me, and told me to get a homework planner and to color-code my notes. I think she's really lonely and I've been trying to get my brother to write her, but for some reason, every time I mention her, his ears burn bright red, and he mutters something about Viktor Krum. Is there something that she's told you that she hasn't told me? She wrote Ron too, but he won't tell me what she said except that she told him to do his homework. Do you have any idea what is going on with them?

Anyway, I hoped this helped and maybe entertained you a little. You can't be having too much fun over there alone. I hope you'll be able to come to the Burrow pretty soon. You can't possibly have your birthday over there by yourself. That just wouldn't be fair.

Thanks for telling me your most embarrassing moment. I know it wasn't easy for you, and no, I won't use it against you unless you deserve it. So I guess it's only fair that I tell you my embarrassing story. Do you remember that Valentine? And how Malfoy was so rude to me, telling me that you didn't like it? Well, it was embarrassing because you thought that I really sent it. Fred and George sent it, okay? I didn't do it! But then they had to sing that stupid poem over and over again, and you still thought I was the one who sent it. That was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me. I shudder when I remember that. I guess that it's my fault that I even brought the topic up. Sorry. I won't do it again.

Well, Mum'll be sending some more food along to you soon. I told her to give you some really juicy stuff. You'll like it. Bring it down to dinner when you eat with the Dursleys, and wave the smell of the meat right in front of Dudley's nose. I wish I could go over there and hex him for you. Oh well. I suppose we can't have everything in life.

Always,  
Ginny

P.S. Write back, write to Hermione, write to Ron, write to Professor Lupin.

_

* * *

__D__ear Harry,_

_We take it all back. Ginny Weasley is a goddess! A lovely lady whose delicate feet must never touch the ground again. You must praise her name, and worship her on your stomach. Whatever her wish is, that is your command. After this, how can you ever think of her as simply Ron's sister? She is an equal, or even better, your hero! What would you have done without her? Beautiful, beautiful things are in store for you, Harry Potter! As we said before, you had better not mess this up!_

_The best of luck to you,  
__The Friends-in-the-Making Club_

* * *

Dear Harry, 

That Ginny's quite the girl isn't she? I was very impressed with speed that she planned everything. James and Sirius would have been very proud of her. I have to say that I laughed very hard when I heard everything that she was scheming to do.

How are you holding up? Are you happy? Do you need anything? Books, or maybe some Quidditch magazines? If you need anything, I'd be happy to get it for you. The twins have volunteered to come over there and drop some more candy where Dudley can reach it. I've already told them that that won't be possible, but they are still optimistic.

Take care of yourself,  
Remus

* * *

Hey Harry! 

Sorry about not writing sooner. How are things over there? Ginny told me how the idiots were making life miserable, so I was all for it when Mad-Eye wanted to go over there and threaten them.

Has Hermione written you? Has she mentioned Krum? Do you know what she told me? She told me to do my homework! Two weeks into the summer, and she wants me to do my homework. She's trying to corrupt my sister as well! Can you believe it?

Hope you can come soon, mate. We're trying to get you over here really fast. No point in staying there more than you absolutely have to. In fact, why do you have to go back there at all? Beats me.

Hang in there,  
Ron

P.S. Stop writing to Ginny so much. She spends almost all her time cooking for you, and writing back. Plus, she won't give me any of the cookies she makes for you. That's cruel, mate. She puts you before her own brother. What kind of loyalty is that?

_

* * *

__Dear Harry,_

_What's this we hear? She makes cookies for you and won't share them with her own brother? What a gem! What a precious person! What an unselfish, caring girl. What better friend could you ask for? What luck that she wrote you in the first place! Why, you might've completely missed her, and the delicious food. We have much hope for this friendship!_

_Yours,  
__The Friends-in-the-Making Club_

* * *

BOY!

What was in that letter? Why are we all itching? Why is Dudley whimpering and why is your aunt in tears? Why is nothing happening to you? No doubt you had something to do with this, you abnormal freak! You write your friends and tell them to fix this immediately!

* * *

Uncle Vernon, 

I'm afraid I can't do that. There's no proof that anything was in that letter. Maybe you all have hay fever. I'm sure it'll blow over in a week. My friends aren't going to waste their time to come over and fix that.

Too bad,  
Harry

_

* * *

__Dear Harry,_

_That note was beautiful! Pure evil. We are rubbing our hands with glee at your skill! We hope that more opportunities will arise that will enable us to see more of your wonderful work!_

_Yours,  
__The Notes Disguising Amusing Revenge Association_

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** I bet you thought I was gone for good! Well, you were wrong. This is your Christmas present. A terribly late update on this story. I'm sorry about that, but I've been extremely busy. Junior year is by far the hardest year of school that I've encountered yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry about there being no random story. I didn't have time. But please review! It would really make my day! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Letters and Care Packages**

_

* * *

Dear Ronald Weasley, _

_In reviewing our list of requirements for entrance into our society, we have found you to be an excellent candidate. You possess all of the three qualities desired: You are poor, neglected, and hungry. You are ignored by all in your family, especially your sister. You are hungry because aforementioned sister will not give any of her edible concoctions to you to enjoy, because she is packing them up for YOUR best friend! Since when is Harry Potter the lucky receiver of Ginny's good graces? You really ARE neglected. And you are poor, for you have nothing with which to bargain for food. Again, you are poor, neglected, and hungry. We'd like to add that you are very much so. We like you for it. Please take your time and seriously consider joining our society._

_Regards,  
__The Poor, Neglected, and Hungry Society (formed by the Poor Society, the Neglected Society, and the Hungry Association. . . . We joined forces because the Poor had no means to support itself; the Neglected had no way to run itself, as it was left to its own devices, so it provided the financial means to feed the Poor and the Hungry; the Poor and the Hungry contributed their nurturing natures to help rehabilitate the Neglected; and all are equally and comfortably full)_

* * *

Ginny! 

Can I please have some? Please? Have you forgotten that I'm your brother? Your favorite brother, by the way? PLEASE?

Your favorite (starving) brother,  
Ron

P.S. Don't you remember that time I shared my Fizzing Whizbees with you? Be fair!

* * *

Ron, 

Will you shut up already? No, no, and NO! I'm making this for Harry; you can have food any time, just not this food. Go away.

Ginny

P.S. That's rich coming from you, Ronald. Let me refresh your memory. They were Fizzing Whizbees that you pinched from me in the first place!

* * *

Mum! 

I'm starving. Ginny won't let me have any of the food she's cooking! What else is there to eat?

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

I will only tell you once: CEASE YOUR WHINING! When you are an orphan, living with cruel Muggle relatives who only eat grapefruit and cottage cheese, and treated as less than a dog, you may complain. You may wail and whimper as much as you please. Be my guest. Until then, I will have none of it. You can wait for supper just like everyone else.

Love,  
Mum

P.S. Didn't you get a letter from Hermione? Why don't you go and occupy your time by answering her? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you.

_

* * *

Ron, _

_Did we mention how BORING you are? How blasé you are? Because you are. It's the summer holidays, you moron. The time to make trouble, do whatever you want, go wherever you want. And yet you're sitting at home whining for your sister's food, and about to write a letter to your friend, only because your MOTHER _told_ you to. How pathetic. Climb into your fish tank and stay there until you can think of something COOL and FUN to do._

_Sincerely,  
__The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

_P.S. And put on your footie pajamas while you're at it, why don't you?_

_

* * *

Dear Ron, _

_Don't pay any attention to their taunts. Hermione and Harry are your best friends and it is your duty to keep in touch. Remember all the good times? How can it be uncool to keep the bond alive?_

_Love,  
__The Best Friends Club_

_P.S. Just pick up your quill and start writing. It doesn't have to be a novel, you know. Just answer her questions. In fact, reread her letter and the words will come naturally._

* * *

Dear Ron, 

I hope you and Ginny and your family are doing well. I'm not having much of a vacation this year, cooped up at home while my parents are working. At least you have brothers and a sister to talk to.

Have you been all right? You haven't had any bad dreams or relapses or anything? How are your arms? The scars aren't hurting, are they? If anything unusual happens, don't hesitate to tell someone. It would be just awful if anything happened to you . . . or anyone else.

I've got a good head start on my homework, and I figured out that if I work for two hours every day, I should be done by the end of the month. How is yours coming along? I strongly suggest that you don't procrastinate. It would be simply dreadful to start out the new year of school behind everyone else.

Anyway, that was a surprise finding out that Harry and Ginny have been writing each other since the beginning of the summer. What do you think about that? Hopefully, you aren't flying off the handle like you did when Ginny even mentioned Michael Corner's name or even brought up the fact that she actually spoke to him. I think you act rather ridiculously sometimes, just so you know. In my opinion, the idea is very sweet; maybe Ginny will do a better job of helping Harry keep his head on straight than I have, because you and he just don't listen to me. Honestly, I don't understand you . . . or Harry. I think I won't try anymore.

I'm sorry this letter isn't very long. I'm alone right now with nothing to do and no one to talk to, so it's very uneventful. I hope you don't mind if I ask you to write me and tell me everything that's happening over there. But don't forget to be careful with what you write. Anyway, tell your mother hello, and I've put an old calculator watch for your dad in this envelope. I really hope he likes it. Tell him that if he pushes the top button on the left side of the watch, the dial lights up. I also enclosed the instructions on how to set it.

I hope I'll be able to see you all soon.

Love from  
Hermione

_

* * *

Dear Ronald, _

_Are you mental? Are you insane? She ALWAYS signs her letters like that! It doesn't mean anything, and you're a fool to even harbor that idea. You? I hardly think so. So stop blushing. Never in this world or the world to come will any female look at you as more than a freckled boy with too big feet._

_The Director,  
__The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

_P.S. Go stick your head in a pumpkin pie, okay?_

_

* * *

We must contradict the RAHA. She did seem especially concerned about you, didn't she? She asked about you, and not Harry. You can't say that _that's_ always been the case._

_Interestedly yours,  
__The Young Romance Society_

* * *

Mum, 

I'm writing to Hermione right now. I forgot to tell you last time that she says to tell you hello. So, she says hello.

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

Tell her that I'll send her some meat pies as well. Also, that I hope she has a lovely holiday. Don't forget that your father sends thanks for the strange watch she sent him in her letter. Funny thing with all those buttons.

Mum

* * *

Gin, 

Hermione hopes you're doing all right. Get this . . . She's already got a headstart on her homework! Can you believe it? We're two and a half weeks into the summer and she's halfway through her homework. Maybe you'd better write her and tell her just exactly what the definition of 'vacation' is. I'm already telling her, so maybe if she gets it from you too, she'll get a clue.

Ron

P.S. Just a little plate of it? For Merlin's sake, Mum said that she's going to send Hermione food as well. What am I to you people? Why is it that my friends get fed, but I don't?

_

* * *

Ron, _

_At least you know what NOT to do during the summer . . . it's a good thing you're telling your friend, because she does ALL of the wrong things. Not like you . . . the bloke who just doesn't do the wrong things, but can't do the right things either. Stay in your fish tank with your pathetic head in your pumpkin pie._

_Yours,  
__The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

* * *

Ron! 

Fine. I give up. Come to the kitchen. I'll give you a plate, but please don't ask me for anymore or I really will make you sorry. Besides, I still recall you stealing my strawberries, and I have not received payment for that crime.

Ginny

P.S. She's doing her homework? Honestly, where did we go wrong? Don't worry, I'll tell her. Send her a hug from me until I can write her. Did you write her a long letter, because you should, she's really lonely over there.

* * *

Ginny, 

You're a lifesaver. I owe you. You've saved me from a bloody three hour stomachache. As for the strawberries . . . Gin, that was practically three weeks ago! Aren't you over that already? That's kind of a long time to hold a grudge.

Ron

P.S. My letter turned out to be at least twice as long as hers. I am such a loser if I have that much free time. But I told her about Lavender and Parvati's predictions about you and your future husband. She'll have a laugh over that one. Those two have seriously gone batty.

_

* * *

Dear Ronald, _

_Do not mock your classmates' predictions concerning your sister's future. Just because you do not understand the Inner Eye is no reason to deny its irrefutable existence._

_Sincerely and clairvoyantly yours,  
__The Mystical and Mysterious Association of All That Is Mystical and Mysterious_

* * *

Oh Merlin, Ron, 

You told her that? I can just see her face. You know the one. The one that she has when she thinks that people are world-class idiots. But I agree, those two are really crazy. At least we're entertained by them. Can you believe them? Me and that creep? Married happily? And I thought Mad-Eye Moody was kooky. Anyway, my grudge has not been held that long. Remember that time you scribbled over my finger painting when I was six? I still haven't gotten over that.

Ginny

P.S. I didn't know you had enough words in you to write a really long letter! That's really cool. Can I read it before you send it to Hermione?

* * *

Ginny 

Are you crazy? Of course you can't read it! There is Ginny-sensitive information in there. So I can't let you do that. It's for your own good.

Sorry,  
Ron

P.S. Thanks for the food. You've gotten really good at not burning your cooking. It was excellent.

* * *

Ron, 

Just what do you mean by Ginny-sensitive information? You had better be careful, or you'll be risking the permanent removal of your eyebrows. I hear that isn't a trait that is found very attractive.

Ginny

P.S. Was it really that good? Maybe you should test my cooking more often. I like to hear how wonderful I am. So I'm sorry for yelling at you.

* * *

Gin, 

Apology accepted. Do you like to hear suggestions? I suggest that you cook desserts every week. Chocolate is a good flavor to include in your recipes. Creamy stuff tastes brilliant too. You might want to think about using Firewhiskey when you cook. Fred and George have got connections. What Mum doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, we've never seen her drunk before. That could be interesting.

Ron

P.S. I'll tell you once a week that you're wonderful, if you promise to let me sample all the food before you send it to Harry.

* * *

Ron, 

It's a deal. Firewhiskey, hmm? I never thought about that.

Gin

P.S. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to see Mum drunk. I mean, she's got plenty of temper when she's sober, do you really think it would be safe to get her drunk so that she can't control it?

* * *

Gin, 

You're right! No making Mum drunk then, we'll eat the stuff ourselves. Fred and George won't mind.

Ron

P.S. We can't tell Hermione about this, but I think Harry's safe if you want to tell him.

* * *

Dearest Ickle Ronnie, 

D'you mind telling Hermione dear that we have some excellent new products that we'd like some feedback on? She can have a discount if she'd be willing to test them and fill out some questions for us.

F and G

P.S. Tell her they aren't that dangerous. They might make her hair fall out for a couple of weeks and we're not sure that the hair will ever grow back, but other than that, we're pretty sure that they're harmless.

* * *

F and G, 

I'll send them, but I hope your ears are ready to hear her lectures when she comes to the Burrow. Don't you realize she'll find some way to tie your products into house-elf slavery? Do you really to hear all of that?

Ron

* * *

Point taken, little bro. We'll think of a better way to sneak the new products down her throat. Maybe we'll add something that will make her forget to lecture. She is too much like Mum for it to be healthy. You'd better do something about that. 

F and G

P.S. Did you tell her how bonkers Dad went over that Muggle watch? It might as well be his best friend, the way he talks to it. And polishes it. And stares at it. Our father is possessed.

_

* * *

Ron, _

_Pranking someone will put you higher up on the cool list, but you'll need to work really hard. Right now, you are very near the bottom of the uncool register. And we thought it was impossible to have the number two million and eight. _

_Annoyed,  
__The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hehe. Geopardy at Checkmated asked me in January if I was going to make him wait until Easter for this chapter. Lol. I've never met a psychic before. Anyway, I hope this installment did our Ronald justice. . . . I had a blast writing it! Please review! 

**Kingmaker:** (grins evilly) I know.

**To all my other reviewers: **All of your words are greatly appreciated, but if I responded to them all, it would be longer than this chapter really is. I love you all! (hugs)

**Important Note:** This is response to an extremely helpful review at Checkmated. In previous chapters, the Young Romance Society has been very cruel to certain characters instead of supporting budding feelings of affection. This conflicting title for this society was pointed out to me and I want to acknowledge the suggestion to change the name to something that views romance in a negative way. So, as of now, the Young Romance Society in the previous chapters will be changed to The Romantics Are Hopeless Association as seen in this chapter. Also, from this point on, when you see The Young Romance Society, it will be PROMOTING love, not dissing on it. I will try and quickly make those changes and edit the chapters.

Now, as I understand it, I did not have one of these in the last chapter, as **Koonelli** so kindly reminded me, so sit back, relax, and enjoy another

**Random Story from the Author's Archives of Life**

Unfortunately, this story does not involve any band geeks of my acquaintance, so I apologize to my good buddy **Koonelli **in advance. It does, however, briefly outline the long and arduous journey that led me discover that gem called Harry Potter fanfiction. Believe me, it did not start out simple. I wasn't even planning to even care about fanfiction. All I cared about was finding out more about Aaron Lohr. So sue me. So what if he's now like thirty? The dude was _hot_.

It all started with the Disney trilogy of the Mighty Ducks. I had a strange fascination with the group of ragtag teenage hockey players, which included more than one dishy male. I had watched the movies on t.v., got them at the library, watched them over and over again. Of course, the third movie was one of the best, as Aaron Lohr a.k.a. one of the Bash Brothers was sent to the penalty box and began stripping. So I was like, man, who is that actor? I carefully watched the credits and found out that his name was Aaron Lohr. So then I went online, and typed his name into the Google search and lots of cool sites came up. I also looked up "Mighty Ducks" and found some fansites as well.

Browsing casually through these fansites, I kept seeing links for fanfiction. Being the skeptical person I am, I was like, Okay, that's just creepy. What is this stuff? Of course, I knew what fiction was: made up stories; but I had no idea what _fan_fiction was, so I clicked on the links, and there you go! I immediately became a fan myself and started writing stories to pair up my favorite characters.

Hah. Not quite. You should've seen my face, my eyebrows going up, up, up as I read. My first reaction: Who _are_ the sad little freaks that spend their time doing this? Second reaction: Huh, this isn't so bad . . . in fact, it's kind of amusing (of course, this was my first impression, but that was before I knew the difference between good and bad fanfiction). Second-and-a-half reaction: It's amusing because it's _PATHETIC_! Third reaction: I wonder if there's anymore of this stuff out there? Reaction that did not want to reveal itself: Not that I really care to read anymore of this crud. I mean, who in their right mind sits at a computer and spends all day writing fake stuff about people that have already been invented? So after I had found out all I cared to know about Aaron Lohr, mostly, I completely forgot about fanfiction. For a few weeks anyway.

I was on the Net and it crossed my mind that I had wanted to find more about these crazy stories based on movies; I had not realized that there were other genres as well, so I typed in "Mighty Ducks fanfiction." This blue link flashed up at the top of the page: fanfiction . net. Me: What the hey? They have a whole friggin' website for this stuff? I was rather appalled. Seriously, I was shocked. But I gamely clicked the link, clicked on Movies, and scrolled down, looking suspiciously at everything. So then I found The Mighty Ducks, and clicked on it, not knowing what I would find. Imagine my horror when I found out there were three or four bloody _columns_ of movies for which fanfiction stories were written. And this wasn't the only genre. I was actually disgusted. But I read some stories . . . and read some more . . . and skipped dinner to read some more . . . this was May of freshman year and summer was almost here and I really didn't have homework. I kinda became fond of these nerdy stories, and looked forward to reading a little almost every day. Sad, sad little me. But then the summer came, and I forgot about fanfiction once again for about two months. During these months was when that "Harry Potter's going to marry _whom_?" incident happened at my aunt's baby shower, and I unashamedly mocked all my elders. I believe that story is in **chapter three** or so.

So now I bet you're thinking that I finally found HP fanfiction and became obsessed with it. Nope. Uh-uh. Not yet. My brother was in choir that year and his class watched Newsies. Me: Who cares? My mother had given me bad reviews on that movie, so when my brother brought that movie home to share, I watched it with him in a, yes, skeptical manner. Whaddaya know? I loved it! And not just because I found out that Aaron Lohr was in it and was barechested, and could do back handsprings . . . the whole film was filled with gorgeous boys! So back to the computer, I went to find out more about this movie. And that link for fanfiction kept showing itself! Me: There's fanfiction for _Newsies_ too? Forgetting how much I had liked reading Mighty Ducks fanfiction, I immediately was shocked at the number of people who wrote these ridiculous stories. But I remembered that website, and so I went back fanfiction . net, went to Movies, and scrolled down, looking to see whether Newsies was in that category. Sure enough, there it was. I sat there for a minute just staring at it, wondering if this really was worth my time. So I clicked, gaped at the number of stories, and started reading . . . and reading . . . and reading. I was introduced to numerous Mary-Sues. I researched Mary-Sues because I had absolutely no inkling as to what they were. I became familiar with them. I slowly became critical of the stories, which is why I stopped reading Mighty Ducks fanfiction. I knew all of the silly abbreviations for things. It became an obsession to read Newsies fanfiction. Then school started again, and I forgot all about it.

One afternoon, I was idly browsing the internet, and the idea popped into my head to go back to fanfiction . net to see if there were anymore new stories in the Newsies category. I got there and realized that I was bored with it, and didn't care to read anymore. So I was kind of skeptical of trying another category, but I went into the Books genre, and while I was scanning the columns, the words Harry Potter caught my eye. I knew I should've gotten over being surprised, but I couldn't help it when I got startled at the fact that people wrote fanfiction for that book. And a lot too! There were at least a hundred thousand stories! So I decided to try that one, as it seemed to be the most popular category. And then I found out you could actually narrow stories down to certain characters. _That_ was a shocker to me! One of the first stories I saw before I picked two characters was a Harry/Ginny story, so I chose them first. I don't remember what story I read first, but I can assure you that that was the first pairing I fell in love with. Maybe it was because it made sense, maybe it was because it was the first one I saw, maybe because I innately trust my grandmother . . . who knows, maybe if I had seen Harry/Hermione first, I might be sailing the _H.M.S. Pumpkin Pie_. Just kidding. I always knew that Ron and Hermione were meant for each other, even before I knew about fanfiction, so no worries. After reading HP fanfics for about four months, I decided to register and start writing. My first story was Through the Owls' Eyes. So there you go. This is how I discovered Harry Potter fanfiction. All you have to worry about is whether or not I'll ever get bored with HP and look for another category. After all, that's how I fell into HP fandom. But I like writing H/G too much and I love reading it as well; so, those of you that are writers, recommend me to good stories, and I think I'll be safe!

So, now that you've had your fill of two stories, please review on the first! The second one was purely for your entertainment. The next time I do one of these, it will be _much_ shorter.

_Next chapter:_

What did Ron say in that hugely long letter? What Ginny-sensitive information was contained inside?  
What were Lavender and Parvati's predictions about Ginny?  
Will Hermione's hair fall out?

**Hugs to you all!  
****Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Special Note:** I was thinking about Hermione's childhood, and it seems unlikely to me that she would have been completely friendless, so I've created an old Muggle friend of hers that makes his appearance in this chapter. HP6 will inevitably render this story AU when it's released, but hopefully you'll find a couple minutes in your days to keeping reading this. Hopefully. :)

**Dedication:** Since I wrote this on Father's Day, I am dedicating it to all fathers who give their daughters really silly nicknames.

**Letters and Care Packages**

* * *

Hermione dear!

A letter just arrived for you this morning—the funniest little owl delivered it, the cutest fluffy thing! He made such a racket though, crashing all over my kitchen. Anyway, I'm sliding it under your door. Don't forget—it's bathroom cleaning day. Please, please just tidy it up and don't waste your time by arranging the chemicals in order of most dangerous if ingested. And don't test the emergency phone numbers on the bottles to see if they are still up to date. Why would they print phone numbers to call in life or death situations if they weren't valid?

Eat breakfast and have a good day!  
Lots of love,  
Mum

* * *

Mum!

I haven't called the poison centers since I was seven and you know it! Why must you always bring that up?

Hermione

* * *

Because it's funny? Imagine if you were the bloke who answered when you called! Sitting there listening to a seven year old cross-examine you to see if you were competent as an emergency dispatcher. It's hysterical! Why couldn't you just be satisfied with dolls? Of course, I wouldn't have you any other way!

Love to my Bushy-Bear,  
Dad

* * *

Love you too, Dad!

(And stop calling me that!)

Hermione

* * *

To my Bushy-Bear,

NEVER!

Dad

_

* * *

Dear Hermione,_

_You know—just because you slept in today does not mean that you are a teenager. Oatmeal for breakfast? REAL teenagers eat cornflakes in the morning—better yet, stale doughnuts washed down with leftover fizzy drinks that they bought the night before at a convenience store at three-thirty in the morning. And we say fizzy drinks because you are obviously not ever going to a bar at three-thirty in the morning for alcohol. Ever seen alcohol, Hermione? Ever even _smelled _it? Besides—REAL teenagers scoff at curfews, or they have no idea of the concept of curfew. Who in their right mind is in bed at nine o'clock at night, let alone at home? Obviously—YOU! You have a lot of work cut out for you._

_Irritably yours,  
__The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

_P.S. But if you're going to be in bed, at least wear cool pajamas! Who wears frilly nightgowns with pink ribbons? Wear an oversized t-shirt with a picture of a dishy rock star! Oh wait—do you even know what rock stars are?_

* * *

Hey Hermione, 

Sorry that I've taken so long to reply. Mum's had me very busy lately—suddenly the garden has ten times the number of gnomes it's had for the past ten years combined. It's like Mum has gone cuckoo out of nowhere, always cleaning, shopping, weeding. I honestly don't know what's happened to her. And Dad absolutely loved the watch; he hasn't taken it off since you sent it.

As for me, I've been all right, I suppose. Nothing's been hurting, unless it's my stomach. Ginny's been on the cooking kick for the past few days. I have no idea where she learned to cook like that. Believe me, a month ago you wouldn't want to get near her food with a ten foot pole—it's like she decided to learn in a hurry. The smells are incredible, but the little brat won't let me have a bite, not ONE! Since when is Harry better friends with her than I am? I'm her brother for Merlin's sake! I'm supposed to be the first person she shares with. But no. Whatever.

Hold on, I'm checking your letter. Oh yeah—and as for Michael Corner, his bloody carcass can rot in the Ravenclaw toilet as far as I'm concerned. Then he can chase after Moaning Myrtle and my sister won't have to look at him or his hosepipe girlfriend (Harry's definitely better off without her) again. How could you even think that the idea of that Ravenclaw idiot and my sister was CUTE? It's awful! You should be ashamed of even mentioning that bast—Oh wait, I just reread that part and you were talking about Harry and Ginny writing to each other. Haha. Sorry. Do you want me to scribble out that bit about Corner rotting in the toilet? Actually, I'm going to leave it because it's true. Deal with it. And I do not act ridiculous; I'm just concerned for the welfare of my only sister. I'm not letting her leave the house until she's thirty-five, and she certainly isn't getting married unless I approve of the guy. And of course I'm not going to fly off the handle about her and Harry. Harry's my friend; he's the only non-family male that I trust to be around her.

Anyway—hope you're having a great summer! I feel stupid for writing such a long letter—you probably didn't care to hear any of it.

See you later,  
Ron

P.S. You know what's even more appalling than Corner and Ginny? Malfoy and Ginny. Seriously, Lavender and Parvati have gone loopy after reading Trelawny's romance novels—or what Trelawny likes to call her textbooks. What'd they call it? Ice and fire, or something like that. You should've seen Ginny, she was laughing so hard when she told me what L and P had predicted. Speaking of fire, you're brilliant with it, Hermione, why don't you burn Trelawny's tower and all her stuff, and save the other third years from utter misery?

P.S.2 Hermione, we've been over this before—and I don't want to have to say this again but it seems that it's my duty as your friend: WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO HOMEWORK DURING THE HOLIDAYS! That's why it's called a break. We are taking a break! Well, I know I am and you should too. Hope to see you soon.

_

* * *

Dear Hermione, _

_See? Nothing to worry about! He's still your friend, and look—he misses you too! Smile girl, it's a good day!_

_Always,  
__The Best Friends Club_

_

* * *

Dear Hermione, _

_We think it's lovely. He obviously cares a great deal to write such a long letter. Has he ever written an essay with _that_ much eloquence? We hardly think so! And see—he hopes to see you soon! Ahh…the potential!_

_Intrigued,  
__The Young Romance Society_

_

* * *

Hermione, _

_Actually, he only wants to see you because you're the only girl he's ever met. If he was ever introduced to anyone else, he'd be gone like a shot. Deprivation on his part is the only reason he sticks around. Does that tell you anything about him as well? On second thought, maybe you two deserve each other._

_Scoffingly yours,  
__The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

* * *

Hermione dear! 

I'm back for the day. If you need me, I'll be out weeding the rosebushes by the fence. If you decide to come out, you can always bring me a glass of cold lemonade. Three ice cubes, no more, no less! Your father won't be home until later so don't worry about making lemonade for him.

Mum

P.S. Did you remember to do your chores?

* * *

Hi Mum! 

Yes, of course I did them. Hours ago. I'll bring your lemonade out in a little bit. I have some homework I need to finish.

Hermione

_

* * *

Dear Hermione, _

_Don't do it! Put the paper and quill down immediately before you do something drastic that you're sure to regret. Listen to Ron! He knows what he's talking about! Relax. Lie back. Eat some junk food, listen to the radio. No one ever died from putting off an assignment. No one ever died from just not doing the assignment. There are times when there is absolutely no need to actually do what you've been told._

_Appalled at your behavior,  
__The Society of Young Witches and Wizards Who Are Sure to Fail Hogwarts (And Most Likely Life as Well!)_

* * *

Hermione! HERMIONE! 

I am holding this note up and tapping on the window so that you can hear me and read it. I would come in and tell you myself, but I am immensely dirty (I seem to have forgotten how to pull weeds without having dirt fly everywhere). Look over my shoulder! See who it is! Don't you recognize him? It's Wally Bradford! He's waving to you and wants to talk to you! Our next door neighbor! Look how much he's grown! It seems only yesterday that his mother and I took turns taking care of you when you were just babies. We'll have to get out those lovely pictures of both of you in the bathtub.

Hurry and come out!  
Mum

* * *

MOTHER! 

If you bring out those pictures, so help me— But goodness! I haven't seen Wally for ages. How exciting! Tell him I'll be right out! Ask him if he wants any lemonade.

Hermione

_

* * *

Dear Hermione, _

_How fascinating! A friend from your past! We had no idea you were so close to Wally! Another person to add to your circle of friends. Pay no attention to the Association of Teenagers—you are a lovely person!_

_The Best Friends Club_

* * *

Hi Wally! 

It was kind of funny today—talking to you over the fence instead of through it. Honestly, I've known you since I was a baby, and it's like I haven't seen you for years. But then again, I really haven't seen you for years. My new school expects a lot from me, and you know me, I've got to stay often and keep up. Anyway, it's strange, sending notes from my window to yours on a string. I'd forgotten about that. It's fun. Tell me more about what's been happening with you. It's like I don't know anything about this world anymore.

Hermione

* * *

Yeah, tell me about it. You left without any sort of warning at all. Do you have any idea how lonely I was, being the sort of nerd who isn't nerdy? A nerd who's no good at getting high marks. School's all right, teachers are a mess, but then again, when aren't they? You were always the bookish type, weren't you? How do your friends now put up with you? What are they like? Are they as handsome or as witty as I am? I must be handsome, I'm going out with a nice girl. What about you? Any guy on the horizon? 

Wally

* * *

Well, my friends certainly aren't as smart mouthed as you. Yes, I am bookish, and they won't let me forget it. They're already on my back about my doing homework during the holidays. Ron's the worst though, refuses to try until the last possible minute. His sister, Ginny, is much easier to get along with. The two of them have red hair and freckles—Ginny's adorable. I think you'd like her. She's as mouthy as you are. Harry's my other friend, he's really good at self-defense—he's been studying it a lot lately. All three of them are really good at the main sport at school. They're all on the team. And no, no guys for me—don't be ridiculous. Enough about me, let's talk about you instead. What's your girlfriend like? Last I knew, you thought girls were "icky." Of course, that was when we were ten. 

Hermione

* * *

Homework during the holidays? Honestly, I thought you might have changed over the years. I was so wrong. Well, your friends sound cool. What sort of self-defense does your friend Harry deal with? I've got a black belt in tae kwon do now. Is it like that? Jenny is my special friend—she's really pretty and smart (and she packs quite a punch), though not as smart as you—but then again, no one is. What sport do your friends play? And come on, you can't tell me that there isn't anyone with an eye on you. Or that you don't have eyes on someone. I know you better than that, even if I haven't talked with you in a long while. 

Wally

* * *

Actually, it's not karate or tae kwon do that Harry studies. It's, uh, a new sort of defense method. I can't really explain it to you. But that's really exciting, you having a black belt! I never would have thought of you doing something like that. It's impressive. As for the sport, it's rather complicated, and I'm not sure that you've ever heard of it: it's quite new, and let's just say that it's over my head. And Wally, you know I'm not the type of girl that boys usually go for. I'm smart, and they're scared of me. My friend Ron didn't even know I was a girl until year or so ago. I was asked to a school ball by a really popular boy from another school. Ron was really angry about that and I have absolutely no idea why. I mean, Harry was fine with it. And Ron still hates that I write Viktor. I don't care though. But anyway, it's getting late—I should really get to sleep. It was so nice to finally see you again! We'll talk again, won't we? 

Hermione

* * *

Of course we will. It was great seeing you too. And how come we're talking about such deep things all of a sudden? Maybe we're twins separated at birth and we still know each other so well, even though you ditched me six years ago. Don't worry, I forgave you after that lemonade. But, if you don't mind me saying, it seems your friend Ron is jealous of your popular friend. Are you sure you never saw that? And don't tell me you don't care. It's kind of funny, Hermione… you were always good at analyzing other people. Maybe you should analyze yourself sometime. Think about that. 

G'night then,  
Wally

P.S. Am I reading you correctly about your friend who studies self-defense? And the sport? I can't believe that you're not able to explain something to me. You who always knows all of the answers to everything. Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Jane Granger? That reminds me, does your dad still call you Bushy-Bear?

* * *

Wally!

Not you too! And I'm sorry I deserted you without telling you. I won't do it again.

Hermione

_

* * *

Dear Hermione, _

_Well, we must award you pity points for passing notes across your yard in the dark to a boy, despite the boy already having a girlfriend. But he's a neighbor! A person you've known all your life! Surely you can do better than that! Pick a stranger, any stranger! Pass a cigarette instead of notes. Do you know what cigarettes are? Do you?_

_The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

_

* * *

Ms. Granger, _

_How perfectly lovely! Our toes curl in our shoes, it's so delightful! Strings, paper clips, clothespins! Beautiful! Notes on a pulley between two windows! Engineering genius! We are tingling all over at the thought of your amazing work!_

_Gadgets and Gidgets Aplenty (A division of Whosits and Whatsits Galore, Inc.)_

_

* * *

Dear Hermione, _

_Your friend Wally is really nice. Hopefully, he'll help you not be so lonely this summer until you can go to the Burrow. We know he's sweet, but we also know that he won't ever hold a candle to Ron and Harry. We realize that he'll never know most of what goes on in your life now. Telling him about yourself must be a real challenge when you can't tell him the whole truth. We're that impressed with you._

_Respectfully yours,  
__The Best Friends Club_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I have no idea what I think about this chapter. It's all up to you. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. I really didn't think that Hermione was friendless before Ron and Harry, and I wanted someone for her to talk to besides her parents, so it made sense to bring an old childhood friend out. One who is particularly wise in some cases. insert big grin Maybe I'm just wishing I had a friend like that. Or that I had a neighbor that I could pass notes across my yard to. I live in the boonies of my neighborhood. No one lives close to me. Oh well. This is the great thing about fiction. We can all live vicariously through made-up people. The societies that belong to me are the one, and the . 

I'd really appreciate it if you'd send a review my way! By the way, **Geopardy**, it's only been two months and a bit! That's better than it was, yeah? I'll step up on my updating now that school's out, and I'm finally in a writing mood again. I'll tell you all what—after finals I didn't want to have to do things on a computer that involved thinking and then writing. I'm better now!

Here's a short

**Random Story from the Author's Archives of Life**

Just last night, I was playing tennis with my friends at the tennis courts by our high school. Of course, my friend (we shall call him Ralph) and I whipped our other friends' (Paul and Jo--Jo being a girl) butts. We usually play after everyone's home from work from like nine-thirty to ten forty-five (when they turn the lights off). Then we have a huge discussion as to where we should go, because none of us want to go home. We finally decided to go to Jo's house because she had the movie _Chicago_, and none of us except for her had seen it.

So I was sitting between Ralph and Paul, and Jo was on Paul's other side with my sweater draped over me like a blanket. It was really warm sitting there and I was extremely tired and kept nodding off. At one point in the movie, something was said, and through the sleepy haze, I kept hearing my friends mention knitting. I was really confused, because Ralph was the one in command of the conversation. So I opened my eyes, and asked, "Ralph, you know how to knit?" Everyone exploded into laughter, and Ralph yelled, "NO! You weren't listening!" Poor Paul was hyperventilating, and Jo was shrieking. I was even more confuzzled and I said, "Whaaaaat? Why are you all laughing? What's going on?"

Ralph explained very patiently to me that in his household the codeword for sex is "knitting." It was something that his brother made up ("What were you guys doing in there? Knitting?"). I just stared at him until it finally sank in. I screamed in horror as I realized what I asked. "I'm SO SORRY, Ralph!" That just made everyone else crack up even more. I told my mother later about this, and she just said, "Well, at least you didn't ask him to teach you how to knit."

Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Special Note:** To **Kt **and **someone unpredictable**. You asked what the associations are. My disclaimer explains everything. Thank you for your reviews!

**Letters and Care Packages**

* * *

Dearest Little Gin-Bear, 

Guess what we found today while you were sleeping in. Any idea at all? Perhaps you are thinking of something about the size of a letter. Maybe you are imagining words written on paper. You probably think it was delivered by an owl. Can you guess what color the owl was? Snowy-white? Maybe, just maybe? We bet you know who the owner of the owl is. Does his name start with an 'H'? Does it end with an 'arry Potter'? Has he got eyes as green as fresh pickled toads? Is his head covered with hair as dark as a blackboard? Is he divine? Because after all this devoted correspondence, we really think he's yours by now. Anyway, you wouldn't want this letter. The bloke is really quite boring, don't you think? We mean, doesn't he have better things to do than write to you? No offense. But since we know you can't be bothered with anymore nonsense like these letters, we'll just keep it for you—you know—until we think you're old enough.

Luff (the kind that knows no bounds when it comes to the protection of the virtue of our littlest sister),  
Fred and George

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_Who do those prats think they are? It is time to show them that even though you cannot use magic during the summer your promises of multiple Bat-Bogey Hexes have no knowledge of bounds either. Of course, a few well-places kicks couldn't hurt either. Well, they could, but they wouldn't hurt you. Go on now, march up those stairs, knock the lock askew (those idiots still haven't figured out how you get in there, and no matter how many charms they put on that lock, they still won't see that the lock itself is loose), and er—harm them until they give you that letter. You could always take a page out of Harry's book and shove your wand up their noses—after all they are trolls. Nasty, manipulative, smelly trolls. Of course, what you just did works too—don't think their shins will ever be quite as straight as when they woke up this morning._

_Impressed,  
__The Who-Says-The-Youngest-Can't-Dominate? Society_

* * *

We're sorry, sorry, SORRY! 

Here's your letter. We didn't open it or anything! Just don't kick anymore, okay? Who knew your short legs could reach that far? Does Harry know what he's getting into—being your friend and all? What happens when he says something you don't like? Are you going to kick him too? Wrench his head off? Turn his Firebolt into a Grindylow while he's flying on it? Remove his hair? What? We need to warn him of imminent danger.

Painfully yours,  
Fred and George

* * *

Dearest Brothers-of-Mine, 

Of course I won't remove his head, you idiots! When he says something I don't like, I'll do what any self-respecting girl would do—grab him and snog his brains out to shut him up!

Love,  
Ginny

* * *

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? 

F and G

* * *

Gotcha! You should've seen your faces! You two are so very predictable, despite what anyone else says. Harry and I are just friends. Besides, do you really think that Harry would've been the first boy whose brains I've snogged out? 

I'll let you brood on that,  
Ginny

PS. It'll be up to you to decide whether that's true or false. Meanwhile, I'll be reading my letter in my room.

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_But you have to admit that your brothers are right about this correspondence becoming quite devoted. You and Harry write each other as often as twice a week. We think you're well on your way to becoming really good friends. Well, sit down…open the letter, and see what he has to say._

_All the best,  
__The Friends-In-The-Making Club_

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_You haven't heard from us since you were going out with Michael Corner. However, certain behavior on your part has made us believe that it's time to make our appearance once again. We're afraid that despite your previous great like for Michael, this has gone far beyond regular affection. When did your cheeks ever go so pink when you got letters from Mr. Corner? Did you ever defend those letters _quite_ as heartily from your brothers? Did you ever look forward to notes from him as much as you do now from Harry? Contrary to the Friends-In-The-Making Club opinion, we think you're on the path to the door of the Friends-With-Benefits-In-The-Making Club. It's so sweet!_

_Anxiously yours,  
__The Young Romance Society_

* * *

Dear Ginny, 

I'm sorry, but I'm having the worst day I've had this summer. I dreamed of that night at the Department of Mysteries, and I saw Sirius fall through that veil, over and over again. I'm standing there, frozen to the floor, and I can't move my eyes away. I'm cold all over and shaking. I can't do anything. It's a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel like I know you well enough to know what you probably want to say to me right now—that it's not my fault, and that it was Voldemort, but that doesn't change the fact that I could've been a little smarter, thought it through a little more.

I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I feel weak, and small, and stupid. There's a reason for all of this, and I wish I could tell you why right now—but owl post isn't safe anymore and there's no sign of me coming to the Burrow just yet. I just really want to see you and Ron. Fly around for a few hours in your yard. Talk to you. A few weeks ago I'd give anything to be left completely alone—and in a way, I am, but I can't stand being by myself in this house. Honestly, you're the only reason I'm still sane, Gin. Your letters are the only things that I have to look forward to. I just wish my letters were half as amusing and interesting as yours. They're a great distraction. Please don't stop writing them.

Well, I don't want this to be completely filled with misery. So tell me—have you heard anything from your dad? How'd he like the garden hose I sent? Uncle Vernon has been looking for that for ages, but he's smart enough by now not to accuse me of it. He's scared of long pointy sticks that sparks fly out of. Do you have any idea when it'll be okay for me to leave this hellhole? Because whenever that is, it won't be soon enough.

How's Ron? Any news from Hermione? What have you been doing? Besides cooking, of course. I should tell you that you are so amazing, and Dudley has been very jealous of all my fantastic meals. I very kindly offered him some but after I told him who made it, he decided he'd rather starve than eat a delicious meat pie made by one of my "freak friends". So, I just wanted to let you know that even though you're a freak, I still like you. Anyway, how's the jokeshop going for your brothers? Are there more people walking around with things sprouting out of their heads? Too bad Uncle Vernon doesn't have things sprouting out of his nose. Or his arse.

I'm begging you on my knees to get me out of here. Bribe Fudge, bribe Dumbledore, get Bill to smuggle me over there. I don't care! I swear to Merlin that if you can do this, I will find a way to curse Malfoy into a pink tutu and force him to dance on the Slytherin table on the first day of school. Oh, and I'll have him sing something that praises you.

Write back soon,  
Harry

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_We're sure that if you weren't sure before, you should be now. Harry Potter has chosen you to be the person to whom he tells his fears and insecurities. He trusts you. You know what trust is. It's the foundation of friendship. It's special. He chose you over Ron and Hermione. He thinks of you as an equal, a friend. Surely you realize how great of an obstacle you've overcome. Truly you are to be congratulated. We only hope he realizes how great it is to know you. It's been a pleasure to work with you. We will hand you over to the Best Friends Club. You will be in good hands._

_Always,  
__The Friends-In-The-Making Club_

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_Didn't you see what he said? YOU'RE _the_ only reason he's sane. He confides in YOU. He wants to talk. To YOU. Not to you and Ron, or you and Hermione. YOU. He says YOU'RE amazing, and that he likes YOU. And from the sound of it—a lot. He's willing to beg on his knees for you to save him. He's willing to curse Malfoy into a tutu. What does that tell you? Friends, sure. But friends with POTENTIAL. Excuse while we sigh from the depths of our hopeful hearts._

_Yours,  
__The Young Romance Society_

_

* * *

Ms. Weasley, _

_And we thought we had cured you of this mad crush last year. We'll just have to work harder. Don't you get it? He appreciates you because you're the only one around, not because you're anything fantastic. You're not anything special to look at, with all that red hair, and those abominable freckles. Of course, he's not especially beautiful to look at, but he's a hero, which automatically enters him into the Association of Beautiful People. You just aren't in his league. Get your head on straight. You're nothing but a comrade. If that._

_Sincerely,  
__The Romantics are Hopeless Association (along with the Association of Beautiful People)_

* * *

Ron! 

Come on! Operation Rescue Harry from Privet Drive is now officially put into action. We need to make plans. We'll meet in my room right after supper. Scheming makes me hungry.

Ginny

P.S. Bring lots of paper, quills, and ink. If you can't find any, look under your bed. Isn't that where you shove everything having to do with school? Along with your wretched-smelling socks?

* * *

Gin, 

How exactly are we going to do this? If you haven't noticed, we don't have a flying car, and I really don't think our brooms are good enough to make the trip. But hey, who am I to complain? I'm game.

Ron

P.S. Why don't we rescue Hermione while we're at it? She doesn't sound like she's having much fun.

* * *

Ron, 

It seems to me she's having a perfectly fine summer. And what would you do once she was here? You know she doesn't play Quidditch, and that's all you and Harry do. I think she'd be much happier hanging out with Wally. You know she hasn't spent much time with her family since coming to Hogwarts. And you never know what'll happen. So I ask you—Why would Hermione, of all people, need rescuing?

Ginny

* * *

Gin, 

Exactly! She just doesn't know that she's needs rescuing yet. That Wally fellow seems a little shifty to me. I don't believe for one second that he's just her friend—he's gonna try and date Hermione and his girlfriend at the same time.

Ron

* * *

Ronald Weasley, 

What is your problem? As if Hermione would be dumb enough to fall for something like that. She's allowed to have friends besides you and Harry. Quit being stupid. It's annoying how often I have to tell you that.

Ginny

P.S. I would think she'd be safer with Wally than you.

* * *

Ginny, 

What makes you say that? Harry and I are her best friends—she's perfectly safe with us. Harry doesn't like her like that at all.

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

Ohhhh—So Harry doesn't like her like that! I noticed you didn't mention yourself. What do you mean by "that"? How do you like her? Hmmm? Platonic, my arse. Sorry to break it so harshly to you, but you are as platonic towards Hermione as Dad is towards Mum.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny, 

I have no idea what you're talking about. I thought we were talking about saving Harry. What do Mum and Dad have to do with it? Quit getting off track.

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

I give up. I have no idea what certain people see in you. You're unbelievably thick.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny! 

What do people see in me? Which certain people? Why am I thick?

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

Stop getting off track. How's that?

Ginny

_

* * *

Dear Ms. Weasley, _

_How terribly exciting! Scheming to save Harry from his evil aunt, uncle, and cousin! It's practically a fairytale! Except there's no damsel in distress, more like a—a, well, we don't know what to call it. We can't find a counterpart to the word 'damsel'. But it's so sweet! And he's sort of in an isolated tower—he's in the cast-off room of the evil cousin! And everything he has is a hand-me-down of some sort. And he's got no one to talk to but his pet (and you of course—an unconventional fairytale, but a fairytale nonetheless), and they feed him yucky food. You MUST make a big entrance, beat up the ungrateful cousin, sweep him out from under his relatives' noses, and carry him off into the sunset. Of course, you don't have to fulfill the part where you carry him off. He's probably too heavy for you to do that. Even so, it makes our hearts flutter._

_Yours,  
__The Young Romance Society (in close association with Fans of Fantasy Club)_

_

* * *

Ginny, _

_Harry wants nothing else but to get out of Privet Drive. Once out of the Burrow, he'll forget about you, because he'll be back once again with Ron and, soon, Hermione. What makes you think he'll have any time for you? What's the point of having high hopes? You really don't use your head._

_Sincerely,  
__THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

* * *

All right Ginny, 

Where do we start?

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

We start by wheedling the parents to talk to the Order. We need to make a list of all the reasons why Harry has been at Privet Drive long enough. We argue this to Mum and Dad. After we convince them, which probably won't be hard—I've been brushing up on my fake tears, and you should practice the weepy puppy dog eyes—they'll argue it to the Order in turn. I'll write a very convincing letter to Dumbledore, and I'll send him a batch of shortbread and strawberries.

Ginny

**

* * *

**

WHY IT'S THE RIGHT TIME FOR HARRY TO COME TO THE BURROW

**1. He's the Boy-Who-Lived—How will he live if he dies of boredom, frustration, loneliness, and terrible food? **(Nice one, Gin, turn their own words back on them. Clever.)

**2. He's been there for a month already. Isn't that enough torture? **(You are so blunt, Ron.)

**3. He's celebrated every birthday there—Why not have his sixteenth here so that it's actually a _happy_ birthday? **(Tugging at the heartstrings are we, Gin?)

**4. Dudley's ugly. **(Ron! That's not a valid reason!)** And fat. **(Okay, that is funny.)

**5. The Dursleys make him slave away doing chores. He has nothing else to do, so he agrees without protest. Shouldn't he have a choice between fun and chores? **(He's probably getting a nice tan. Ickle Ginny would like that, wouldn't she? Ow!)

**6. His Firebolt will be devoured by termites if it isn't brought out of solitary confinement very soon. **(Ron! Do you really think the Order will take that seriously?)

**7. He has homework to do—and the environment in which he is staying is not very education-friendly. **(What, and your room is, Ron? Since when do you care about homework?)

**8. Fred and George could use an extra hand at the shop, and having Harry there would bring good publicity and more customers. Particularly those of the female type. **(Where did you two come from? Leave now. If you decide to use him for your own good—well, their knowing you're helping won't get us anywhere with the Order. You idiots.)

**9. There is no one there for him to talk to when he's upset. Who'll make hot chocolate or tea for him, and wrap him up in colorful afghans when he has bad dreams? **(Okay, Gin—now who's being ridiculous?)

**10. He has something extremely important to tell us, but he can't because he's not here. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside—they might pop out at the most inopportune times. **(Ron, that's the smartest thing you've said today.)

* * *

Well Ron, 

I think we've made a good head start. I've already written Harry and told him that we're working on it. All this writing has made me hungry! You in the mood for a midnight raid of the pantry? I think Mum hid a cake somewhere in there this evening. Besides, when's the last time we stole dessert in the dead of night together?

Ginny

* * *

Gin, 

For old times' sake, of course. Lead the way.

Ron

* * *

Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly, 

If you see this note and ignore it, you are both in serious trouble. This cake is for tomorrow's lunch. If I see even one slice taken out of it—do not expect any dessert for a week—and that includes ingredients with which to make your own desserts (Ginny, this means you!). I suggest you turn yourselves around and make your way back up to your bedrooms and to bed. Don't forget to brush your teeth!

Sweet dreams dears,  
Mum

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_You and your brother are pathetic. Couldn't handle stealing a little cake? Too scared of a short little woman? So what if she's your mother? What's the harm in filling your stomachs? She can always make another cake. We see you, wincing at each other, walking up the stairs with your heads bowed in shame. Our faces are turned away from you in embarrassment. That's right. Go on. Let your mother walk all over you. Merlin forbid you show a little backbone. Don't expect us to feel sorry for you._

_Disgusted,  
__Rebellious Children United_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well, here it is—another installment. I'm currently working on the next—all in all, I estimate two or three more chapters, maybe four, but they won't be as short as previous ones. I'm trying to come to a satisfactory ending before the next book comes out—or close to it. I think you'd be able to handle one or two AU chapters. Anyway, I'm leaving on Thursday for New York, so I'm not sure what'll happen, but I'll try to get the next installment uploaded onto Document Manager, so that if I'm anywhere near a computer, I can post it. Anyway, thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews. They inspire me to keep going and all your amusing comments help in one way or another to write the next chapters! I love you all! 

**Please REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Quick Note: **This particular chapter will vary between points of views, as the events here are rushed and intense. Or as intense as letter writing can get. If you can't tell, it has been rendered AU with the release of HBP. But it's still a fun story! You may want to reread the previous chapter in order to refresh yourselves of this story's style.

**Letters and Care Packages**

_

* * *

__Dear Harry,_

That _was quite the enthusiastic dive towards that letter. Honestly, it's like you'd rather read a letter than eat—let us rephrase that, you'd rather read _her_ letters than eat. No, don't let us interrupt you—the irrational look in your eyes and irregular breathing isn't becoming, and we'd like you to get over it as soon as possible. Please proceed to opening that letter and reading it instead of staring at it._

_Sincerely,  
__Agency for the Observation of Suddenly Strange Symptoms_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_We know what your symptoms are . . . Don't you want to know what they are? Well, we aren't going to tell you . . . yet._

_Have a nice day,  
__Amorous Anonymous_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Another letter from Ginny and already so soon! She must really care, and your near pouncing on Hedwig is obviously evidence of your feelings toward her—though they seem rather wooly. Despite their wooliness, we can tell they are very strong . . . In that case, our work here is done, and we hand you over to the Best Friends Club—who have been very anxious to receive your membership, with good reason, for you have been a pleasure to work with._

_All the best,  
__The Friends-in-the-Making Club_

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I'm really sad that you're having a hard time. I know what those dreams are like. The problems with mine are is they're all from my imagination. They're nightmares I don't remember doing, but that I recreate from what I've been told. It's almost worse like that. I only wish I could help you but I'm too far away. If I could, I'd come visit you and bring you a big bowl of ice-cream and tell you a funny story, but it sounds as though ice-cream won't help fix whatever problem is on your mind.

On the other hand, if you were here, my mum would fix you up with a big, hot cup of tea, sit you down on the sofa, and wrap you in one of the dozens of blankets that she's knitted and keeps folded in a pile on the floor next to the wall. She'd say, "Ginny, come over here and give Harry a blanket!" And then I'd have to pick up the entire pile and bring them over to you. She'd probably make me model each one for you. And then you'd get to pick whatever color you wanted, and after you were all warm and comfortable, she'd sit down next to you and give you a great big hug—Mum's hugs make almost everything bad go away. It feels like—for a little while—that you've got nothing to worry about, and all the stupid things you've done or made happen, on purpose or not, disappear, and everything around you is calm. I'm not my mother, but I'm sending you a big hug through this letter. I hope it makes you feel better. I wish I could go over there and keep you company. I'll try my best to get you over here—and hopefully, you can tell us whatever you need to really soon.

About my brother—it's rather amusing—he recently wrote Hermione and—get this—his letter was longer than the one she had written to him! Did you know he was capable of that? Anyway, she wrote back a few days ago—it turns out that one of her best friends before Hogwarts (they're next-door neighbors)—they met each other for the first time in five years and they've got really close like they used to be. Despite Hermione's mentioning that they're only friends—well, you can imagine what Ron's been like. Think of Viktor Krum hate multiplied by ten. I think it's because Hermione and Wally see each other everyday—and Ron knows that he and Viktor can't. The poor smitten boy! He goes around muttering under his breath. Things like, "Stupid blank-blank. . . . What kind of a name is Wally?" I'm sure that if there was an action figure of Wally, its head would be ripped off as well as its arms.

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes is practically a cult among the younger generations of the magical world. Fred and George are literally rolling in gold. And I mean literally. I went with them to Gringott's the other day to deposit their takings for the day, and when the goblin opened their vault, they immediately threw themselves into the heaps of money. They started writhing and laughing like maniacs, cackling and screeching with joy, throwing coins up in the air and dancing what looked like—well, I won't go into any more detail. However, they've been kind enough to let me have a few Galleons now and then when I help out at the shop—taking inventory, stocking shelves, and sweeping up—I'm saving the money for something special, but I don't know what yet.

I have to go now. Figuring out a way to get you here to the Burrow will take some clever and careful planning, or what you might call conniving; earnest letters that have a professional air about them; and if necessity calls, fake tears. It's been a while since I faked sobbing, so it's worthwhile to hone my skills while doing a good deed.

So take care . . . Be happy!

Always,  
Ginny

P.S. It's always nice to know that I'm loved, even though I'm a freak. Thanks. Tell your cousin that I'm flattered by that title. At least I'm not a pig-faced, bloated bully full of moronic ideas about normalcy. Most likely he won't understand that. That's okay. And then tell him to go look in a mirror, and check his nose hairs, because the next time I see him, magical restrictions or not, those hairs and their contents will be attacking his face.

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Isn't that just precious? Ginny would come and feed you ice cream and tell you a funny story if she only could. Just to cheer you up. And she sent you a hug, because you aren't at the Burrow so that her mum could wrap you in blankets and make you tea. Of course you realize that every thing she says cheers you up no matter what it is, and her letters invariably turn out to be funny stories. She really is a dear girl, and you're just lucky to have her as a friend. Don't you go and mess it up now._

_Cheers,  
__The Best Friends Club_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Have you figured it out yet? Why you wait for her letters like someone starved for communication? Why you even jumped on your own owl to wrest it off her poor leg? Why you have irrational looks on your face when you recognize her handwriting? Well, we've decided to tell you. You are madly infatuated. Excuse us while we titter madly with glee._

_Yours,  
__Amorous Anonymous (a subdivision of the Young Romance Society)_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Yeah, madly infatuated with a girl you barely known or seen. Sure she's always been around, but why now? Why her? Why is she suddenly such an amazing person to you in the couple of months that you've been writing to each other? You prat. You know nothing. Get your irrational head out of the clouds . . . you're mussing them up._

_Sincerely,  
__The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Ohhhhh . . . so THAT'S why you've been acting strange. Oh yeah, it's all coming together!_

_Smugly yours,  
__Agency for the Observation of Suddenly Strange Symptoms_

* * *

Dear Ginny, 

Are you serious? You're going to spring me from this hell-hole? When? How? It's brilliant! Please tell me as soon as possible. It's the best news I've had yet! I can't wait!

By the way, thanks for your letter—it really helped. It's good to know there's someone who can understand. I wouldn't mind some ice-cream either, but unfortunately, Dudley is still on his diet. When you get me out of here, I'll take you out for ice cream and treat you to it every Hogsmeade weekend. It's the least I can do.

This Wally sounds like a decent fellow—Hermione deserves to have a friend who's truly nice to her. I admit I haven't always been the best of friends, and Ron certainly hasn't. Pretty sure I'm not anxious to see Viktor hate multiplied by ten. That's vicious. Are you sure it's that bad? Maybe it's best if Hermione stays safe at home until we leave for school. I am sure that she won't be able to take his insults for much longer—because if she breaks, Ron's arms will break down and maybe his legs too.

You know, if I can see the twins perfectly in my mind's eye doing crazy dances in Gringott's vaults, it's a sign that I've been acquainted with them for way too long. That part was very amusing. Gave me a laugh. The Dursleys asked me why I was making noise, and I told them explicitly about the gold—you should've seen their eyes light up. But then I told them how, because they were Muggles, they would be sucked into a high-security vault if they even touched it—and who knows if they'd ever be let out (I conveniently left out the part that anybody who wasn't a Gringott's goblin would have that fate, they wouldn't know the difference). They left me alone after that. Haha.

Well, anyway, I haven't got anything else to say, but to please hurry! I'm serious when I say that I can't take it much longer here!

Write soon,  
Harry

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_He promised to treat you to ice cream at Hogsmeade! How utterly sweet! How divinely charming! How wonderfully dreamy! Mark the first Hogsmeade weekend on your calendar. Surround it with tiny little red hearts. Sprinkle it with glitter!_

_Starry-eyed,  
__The Young Romance Society_

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_Ice cream rots your teeth. Glitter is nasty, vile,messy stuff. Gets all over the place._

_The Romantics are Hopeless Association (along with the COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION)_

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I'm glad you got a laugh from scaring the Dursleys with the Gringott's vaults. Very clever of you. I'm extremely proud of you for thinking of it. See? All hope is not lost when you've got a sense of humor. Obviously, there is no hope for your relatives, because they wouldn't get a joke if it bit them on the arses.

As for your rescue, I'm working on it. I'm just tweaking things right now. If I don't write you for a bit, don't worry, it's because I'm spending all of my spare energy on getting you out of that horrible house. Trust me, this is no easy feat. Ron pretends he's helping me, but all he really does is watch me do all the work, make useless comments, eat, and grumble about Wally. You'd think he'd be over it by now. Oh wait, it's still the same month—let's see, it's been almost two years with the Viktor thing. And it's still going strong! Harry, we're both going to be old and gray, and Ron is still going to fly into a demented old-man fury whenever he hears the name 'Viktor Krum,' except that he'll be breaking things with his cane. I agree with you about Hermione staying at home and hanging out with Wally, she'll be much safer there than here with Ron. I told my brother so, but he claims to have no idea as to what I'm talking about.

If you're bored, make a list of the things you want to do when you get to the Burrow, and a list of the food you'll want to eat (send that one to Mum), cut some pictures out of Muggle magazines (send those to Dad and make your relatives mad at the same time!), make a list of all of the wonderful things that you'll do for me because I'm saving you (send that one to me, but don't let the twins see it), make a list of all the reasons why Ron needs to let go of his anger towards Viktor Krum and why Wally is probably a pretty cool fellow (send that one to Ron), and I'll send you a list of the reasons why he even has that anger towards Krum.

You could also pack up, so you can leave the minute that everything is okayed.

Well, I must go and do some wheedling.

Always,  
Ginny

P.S. Make sure to include in the list of the wonderful things that you're going to do for me because I'm saving you that I get the first turn with the Firebolt. And that means before you. Don't give me that face. I never said that I was entirely unselfish.

P.S.2 I wonder if there are any pictures of Wally and Hermione together in the bath as babies. I should ask Mrs. Granger. Imagine how purple Ron would turn if he saw that. Mwahahaha.

* * *

Dear Professor Dumbledore, 

Not meaning to be rude or anything, but I think that it's high time that Harry left Privet Drive behind for the summer. It's almost half-over anyway, don't you think it would be nice if Harry could spend the better part of it having a good time? (See attached list. If you can't tell already, Ron and the twins had a hand in writing it. I did try to stop them, but it didn't work.)

Don't you see? He's really lonely, and sometimes he's sad, and I don't want him to have to write a letter when he's upset or scared. I want him to have people to talk with, face-to-face. Remember all the times I had to come to you during my second year? It was bad for me, but I had family. Harry doesn't, well, except for mine, but he isn't here! Professor, don't you tell me that you can't see the problem here. We both know that you're the smartest man alive. Please let him come, sir. His birthday is soon. A birthday can't be celebrated alone.

Please consider it.

Respectfully yours (more respectfully if you let him, less if you don't),  
Ginny Weasley

P.S. I'll make you homemade raspberry jam. I promise. You know it's your favorite. Maybe you shouldn't have told me that when I was twelve; twelve-year-olds have very excellent memories. Raspberry jam, Professor. Honestly, what've you got to lose?

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_What in Merlin's name were you _thinking_? Chastising Albus Dumbledore? Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Are you completely off your rocker? He's only the most famous wizard in the world. The only wizard that You-Know-Who was ever afraid of! And you ordered him to let Harry come to your house. You _ordered _him! You _bribed _him. With his favorite jam! You _bribed_ the greatest wizard with _raspberry_ jam. You _challenged_ his intelligence! He defeated Grindelwald. HE IS ON A CHOCOLATE FROG CARD! What is _wrong_ with you? Have you no shame? Run, you wicked child! Run and hide yourself away. You can't expect any mercy after writing such a letter._

_Appalled at your behavior,  
__The Club for Cowering Cowards_

* * *

Ron, 

I just sent Dumbledore a note. With the list we wrote.

Ginny

* * *

Gin, 

So what? That was the plan.

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

I sorta… well, for lack of a better word, I demanded that he let Harry come right now.

Ginny

* * *

You did what? 

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

And that's not all.

Ginny

* * *

Gin, 

Oh no. What else did you do?

Ron

* * *

Ron, 

I, uh, bribed him with his favorite jam.

Ginny

P.S. You don't think he'll take it the wrong way, do you?

* * *

Ginny, 

Four words: Merlin save us all!

Ron

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_Good heavens! What a friend you are! Braving circumstance and adversity to save Harry Potter from a lonely rest of the summer. You practically commanded the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to do your bidding. If that isn't reckless, we don't know what is. But all in the name of loyalty and friendship, of course. Such a beautiful deed as you did, we have never seen before. If you keep it up, Harry is going to end up owing you the rest of his life. _

_We're overcome,  
__The Best Friends Club_

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_Actually, we beg to differ. _We_ think that it's all done in the name of devotion and love. It sounds much better that way. Don't you think? It's like when the popular boy stands up for the nerdy girl in front of all of the bullies because he cares more about the deep attraction between them than his popularity. Right? Except you're the nerdy girl standing up for the popular boy in front of the most powerful wizard in the world. After all, love is what makes the world go 'round, isn't it?_

_Heart-flutteringly yours,  
__The Young Romance Society_

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_We quote the Young Romance Society, "Nerdy girl standing up for popular boy." We think there's a problem with this scenario. Don't you?_

_Honestly yours,  
__The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_You attempted to buy off Albus Dumbledore in a letter. _The_ Albus Dumbledore. Does the word STUPID mean anything to you? Obviously not._

_THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Why hello there. It's been a year and I'm ashamed. But I've got my groove back! I know how I want to end it. There will probably be around two more chapters left. I am so, so, so sorry that it's taken forever. As you know, HBP sorta blew it out of the water—but people still seem to want this to be finished, so finish it I shall. I sort of lost inspiration for awhile, due to high school and its drama, but now I've graduated and done my best to recapture the spirit of the story that left when all of our H/G dreams came true! Lol. Thanks for sticking with me, guys, it means a lot! Except for the Young Romance Society, the COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION, and the Best Friends Club, all other associations and societies are mine. 

**For contemplation purposes:** Will Dumbledore give his permission? Will Ron "rescue" Hermione from Wally? Is the Young Romance Society totally off _its _rocker? What is in those lists that Harry is supposed to write? Are Harry and Ginny destined to be BFFs?

Predictions are welcome.

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't _think_ so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about. I'll probably stick in a few of my own, and will tell you at the end of each part which ones are mine.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it_ could_ be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Quick Note:** Oh the shame and the tragedy! Can you ever forgive me? I am so appalled at myself. This story will be finished, this I swear—without actually cussing. I've lost half my readers because of writer's block and because of the fact that life came at me without my realizing it. I'm so sorry! Despite the fact that I've failed you all miserably, please be merciful and accept my humble apology and keep reading. Again, be prepared to receive various switcharoos of POVs. Also, some of the stuff references the previous chapter, if you care to review. However, I promise you an extra-long chapter full of enjoyment!

**Letters and Care Packages**

_

* * *

__Dear Hermione,_

_You still haven't gotten anywhere in regards to becoming a cool person. Why are we even bothering with you? You have no hope. All you do is sit around and pathetically wait for September to roll around. Or for a letter from one of your equally pathetic friends. Yeah, you've hung out with Wally a few times. Okay several. But three-quarters of the time, his girlfriend was with him. That doesn't exactly count. You're supposed to have a male counterpart as well. Two's company. Three's a crowd. Don't you know anything?_

_Annoyed,  
__The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

_

* * *

Dear Hermione,_

_Don't listen to them. You're doing exactly what you should be. Sitting around. Sunbathing. Listening to pointless music on the radio. Reading for pleasure. Watching television. Daydreaming. Not doing your homework. Not studying. Not paying attention to anything that would increase the span of your intelligence. We are so impressed with you! Keep it up, you slacker you!_

_Lazily yours,  
__The Society of Young Witches and Wizards Who Are Sure to Fail Hogwarts (And Most Likely Life as Well!)_

_

* * *

Dear Hermione,_

_You aren't pathetic. Wally's a good friend and his girlfriend is a lovely person. Even you admit it. You've got plenty of friends who love you just the way you are, so who cares if you are cool to the rest of the world? Look, here comes Pigwidgeon right now! What's that he carrying? We think it's a letter. Who would write you if they didn't think you were worth their time? Why don't you open it and see who it's from?_

_Sympathetically yours,  
__The Best Friends Club_

* * *

Hey Hermione, 

Ginny's been a little busy with a project that she and I are working on, but she's far more obsessed about it than I am, so it's up to me to tell you about it. Harry begged her to rescue him from the Dursleys, so she's taken it upon herself to save him. She and I drew up a list of all the reasons he should be let go and sent it to Dumbledore. I was stupid and thought she could handle the letter part of it. Oh no, she all but threatened him with the Bat-Bogey hex. She scolded Dumbledore and then bribed him with his favorite jam that she doesn't even know how to make. I am torn between horror and admiration. I don't want her to know that, so we'll keep that between you and me.

By the way, how's wonderful Wally? Haven't heard much about him. You haven't written lately. Been too busy with your new friend? I bet he's as fascinating at Vicky. I bet he can grunt just as well as Vicky can. Does he look as much of an ape as Vicky does?

See you,  
Ron

P.S. We'll come get you as soon as Harry can come.

* * *

Dear Hermione, 

I'm sneaking a note into Ron's letter. Isn't he awful? I'm sure that Wally is a perfect dear. Don't listen to a word that my oaf of a brother says. What a hypocrite! Especially when he is such a menace to civilized society. I don't see what you see in him. I'm trying, but it's extremely difficult.

Well, it's true. I am going to rescue Harry. And maybe something different will happen. Maybe. Wish me luck.

Love,  
Ginny

P.S. Are you sure you don't want to be rescued? I know of someone only too happy to do it for you. I'll give you a hint. He is ridiculously jealous of the "wonderful" Wally. Hehe.

_

* * *

Dear Hermione, _

_Ron is jealous of Wally! Isn't it fabulous? Ginny says he would rescue you if only you said the word. Why don't you? Just say the word. Say: Ronald Weasley, will you rescue me? Until "death do we part"? Oh the possibilities. Of course, Ron being himself, the rescue would be a little rough around the edges, unlike the obvious finesse that Ginny will wield. Still, it's a lovely idea._

_Yours,  
__The Young Romance Society_

_

* * *

Dear Hermione, _

_Blech._

_The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

_

* * *

Miss Granger, _

_Ditto._

_THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_When is she going to write back? Is she even going to write back? Does she even remember you? Does she know that you are shriveling and wasting away to practically nothing while you wait? Does she even care? And what are you waiting for? Cannon blast to herald her coming? Trumpets? Perhaps a symphonic orchestra. Maybe she'll pop through the fireplace like her dad and brothers did two years ago. That would be funny. We can't stand the agony. It's too much. What is she doing? _Where _is she? WHAT IS GOING ON???_

_Arrrggghhhh-ingly yours,  
__The Academy of Agonized Awaiters_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_At the very likely risk of sounding redundant, it is so sweet that Ginny is doing this for you. Are you sure there's not anything extra behind this effort? Something not so best-friendy, sisterly-brotherly? Yeah? Yeah? We know that cheesy smile. We wear it all the time! Smiling's our favorite!_

_Smilingly and cheesily yours,  
__The Young Romance Society_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Like we said… madly infatuated._

_Yours,  
__Amorous Anonymous_

_P.S. Don't you even think about denying it._

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_It's Pigwidgeon, it's Pigwidgeon! It's a letter! A letter from her! A letter from Ginny, tied to Pigwidgeon's leg. Hurry, hurry, hurry! Open it! OpenitOpenitOpenit! We know your hands are sweaty and shaking. Ignore them. Ignore the fact that your breath has caught in your chest and you're choking. Ignore the tell-tale blush that has bloomed in your cheeks. Ignore it all! Read the letter. READ IT!_

_Anxiously yours with wringing hands,  
__The Young Romance Society (along with Amorous Anonymous and the Academy of Agonized Awaiters)_

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I just wanted to write you a quick note so that you can stay updated on our progress. Ron says it's not fair to keep you in the dark. I would've preferred to surprise you with cannon blasts and the like, but apparently I've done something that Ron says I have to tell you about in order to keep myself safe. I think I'll be perfectly fine, but Ronniekins is terrified on my behalf. Just so you know, he is reading over my shoulder and dictating to me so that he knows that I told you. He is such a wonderful, caring, intelligent, and handsome brother. I just love him with all of my heart and—I'm going to stop taking his dictation now. It's getting ridiculous.

The point: I wrote to Professor Dumbledore a couple days ago. I started out, fully intending to be polite and professional as only I am capable of. Ron just snorted. Don't pay any attention to him. Back to the story. Right, so I was planning to be so wonderfully courteous, but unfortunately, my temper got the best of me, and I was a bit sassy to our beloved Headmaster. Don't get scared, dear. It's nothing to be afraid of. I sent him a perfectly logical list of reasons why you should be liberated. I took advantage of my rhetorical skills and made good use of ethos, logos, and pathos. You would be so proud of me. Oww! Ron's pinching my arm. He's going to make me tell you what I also did. I bribed him, Harry. I offered to buy off Dumbledore with some raspberry jam. I admit it! I lost my head and got carried away.

Please tell me that his sense of humor will stay intact for my infraction. I didn't mean to do it! And I don't even know how to make raspberry jam. In my defense, all I have to say it that it was all in your defense. So there. You're just going to have to make the best of it. We're still waiting for a reply, though, so just sit tight. I promise you that we're going to get you out of there.

Always,  
Ginny

P.S. Ron left to get some food, so now I can write what I want. Have you written those lists that I told you to write? You should. They'll be really funny. I've decided for sure that I'm going to write Mrs. Granger and ask her if she's got any kiddie photos of Hermione and Wally. Don't tell Ron. When you get here, we'll figure out something to do with them, or just save them for later. Ron's sticking a note in here as well. Don't listen to anything mean he says about me. Hang in there!

* * *

Harry, 

My sister is batty. But she means well. Don't worry about a thing—we've got it all under control. I wrote Hermione about our rescue plan and Ginny's little stunt, so she's probably horrified and will write you to warn you about it. Apparently, she's getting really cozy again with Wally. I'm telling you, mate, we have got to get her away from him. She'll forget all about coming back to Hogwarts. And then whose homework will we copy? It's just a thought. Maybe you and I had better come up with our own rescue plan for her.

Talk to you soon,  
Ron

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Despite our best efforts to keep this relationship on the completely platonic level of best friends, we cannot dismiss the fact that your feelings for a certain Miss Ginny Weasley are escalating in an undeniably exponential manner. As such, you have been rendered unqualified to remain in our club. Therefore, we would like to thank you for your dedicated, albeit brief, membership in the Best Friends Club. We will now hand you over to the Best Friends-with-Benefits Club, one of our most highly recognized and celebrated subdivisions. For some reason, our members keep filtering out and into that club. Strange things happen when boys and girls become best friends. Again, thank you for being with us._

_Sincerely yours,  
__The Best Friends Club_

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I hope this letter didn't take too long to get you. Did you hear what Ginny did? You probably think I'm going to go and scold Ginny. Ron probably does too, but the funny thing is, all I did was laugh when he wrote me. I know. That's strange of me. This summer has been a little different to me, what with Wally being around and all. Ron kept insulting Wally, and I didn't even get angry at him which shocked even me. Things don't bother me quite as much. And besides, Wally's got a girlfriend. But I think I'm going to write Ron and pretend that I'm furious with him. It'll make him even madder and it'll amuse me. Anyway, I think it's awfully sweet of Ginny to want to spring you out and bribe Dumbledore with raspberry jam. I hope you're thinking of something nice to thank her with. It's not often that you get to be saved, is it?

Well, I've got another letter to write as I mentioned, so I'll let you go.

Love from  
Hermione

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Welcome! We look forward to having you with us! Our mission is to guide you along the delicate path from being best friends (with benefits) to becoming the beautiful blossom that is young love. This path is filled with elusive subtleties and tantalizing traces of developing romance. Such a one as you should have no problem recognizing these tell-tale signs. _

_Yours,  
__The Best Friends-with-Benefits Club_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_We beg to differ. You are the most oblivious person on earth. You? Recognizing "elusive subtleties"? We think NOT! Stop listening to this romantic nonsense because it's ruining your intelligence, whatever negligible amount you possess._

_Scoffingly yours,  
__The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Purleeeeeze. As if Ginny would even return your ridiculous feelings. Ditto on what The Romantics are Hopeless Association said. Ditto, ditto, and ditto._

_Ditto-ingly yours,  
__THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

_P.S. Have you seen your hair?_

_P.S.2 Have you seen your knees?_

_P.S.3 Have you looked at yourself in general?_

_P.S.4 Well, have you?_

_P.S.5 Well, now you know why we said what we did. Cheers._

* * *

Ronald Weasley! 

How dare you insult Wally? He was my best friend before I ever had the misfortune of meeting your dirty nose! You don't even know him. He has never been as cruel as you, he hasn't said anything against you despite his having the complete right to, and in fact, he's defended your behavior for some reason that I don't understand! You haven't got anything worth defending, because you are a miserable, jealous prat, and I think I'll stay home for the rest of the summer, thank you very much. Unlike Harry, I enjoy being here at my house, and if I need any rescuing, Wally will do it for me! So there!

Hermione

P.S. DON'T CALL HIM VICKY!

_

* * *

Dear Ron, _

_She didn't sign her note with "love from." You've really done it this time. How are you ever going to fix this one?_

_Heartbroken,  
__The Young Romance Society_

_

* * *

Dear Ronald, _

_Hah! We knew it. It was only a matter of time!_

_The Director,  
__The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

_P.S. Really, don't you wish you had a pumpkin pie with which to smash your face? We do._

_

* * *

Dear Ron, _

_The fish tank is waiting. Climb in and spare us your defects._

_Yours,  
__The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

_

* * *

Dear Ron, _

_That was not a good idea. Not a good idea at all. Actually, it was a horrible idea. How long do you think she's actually going to put up with you and your misplaced rude remarks? You're supposed to be her best friend and support her, not tear her down. What is so wrong with Hermione having a friend other than you? Shape up, man, or we will be forced to dismiss you from our ranks._

_Disappointed,  
__The Best Friends Club_

* * *

Ron, 

Oooooh—that was vicious! Serves you right. Shouldn't have made the Vicky remarks. She really doesn't like it when you call him that. Honestly, when are you going to learn?

Ginny

* * *

Ginny, 

He's never going to learn. Hahahahaha!

F and G

* * *

Darling Ronniekins, 

You "dirty nose" you! Hahahahaha! Remind us to kiss Hermione when she comes! On her clean nose!

F and G

* * *

Ronald Weasley—Don't you dare kill our brothers! As if sitting on them was going to actually hurt them. And Fred and George! You take that back right now! Or I've got a lovely hex that I'm not afraid to use. I don't care that I'm a minor! 

Ginny

* * *

Ginny, 

We hear you and obey.

Respectfully yours,  
Fred, George, and Ron

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_Oh, that was beautiful! Oh, that was classic! Oh, the grace, the poise, the eloquence! We bow before you while we wipe our tears of utter joy and pride from our sparkling eyes. You are the master!_

_Worshipfully yours,_

_The Who-Says-The-Youngest-Can't-Dominate? Society_

**

* * *

**

WHY RON NEEDS TO LET GO OF HIS RIDICULOUS ANGER  
**TOWARDS VIKTOR KRUM AND WHY WALLY IS PROBABLY  
****A PRETTY COOL FELLOW  
****By Harry Potter (in the confinement of his room)**

**1. This grudge is like two years old. Get over it already.**

**2. They are just friends.**

**3. He's not angry at you. Why are you angry at him?**

**4. You see Hermione more than he does, so what are you worried about? (See reason #5)**

**5. You and Hermione live in the same country, Viktor lives in Bulgaria. Do you see the improbabilities here?**

**6. Keep it up and Hermione will slap your face off your head.**

**7. Wally is also her friend. How can you begrudge that? Hermione is a good person.**

**8. Wally has never insulted Hermione. You, on the other hand, have.**

**9. Wally is no threat. He has a girlfriend.**

**10. Hermione's Friend Wally plus Wally's Girlfriend equals Friend Hermione plus no threat to Hermione's Friend Ron. Get it?**

* * *

Harry, 

I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I feel threatened by Vicky or Wally? Who told you to write this list anyway? And why did you send it to me?

Ron

P.S. Still waiting on word from Dumbledore. Oh, and Ginny says to tell you that you're a genius unlike "some people." I have no idea what she's talking about either.

P.S.2 Mum's calling me. I'll let Ginny post this letter.

_

* * *

Dear Ron, _

_Maybe there is still hope left! You could write a beautiful apology to Hermione and fill the envelope with rose petals. That would be very thoughtful. Unless, of course, she is allergic to rose petals. Then that might not be so thoughtful. Not only would she be angry at you, but you'd have her death on your hands. Still, you've got to figure out a way for her to forgive you. _

_Urgently,  
__The Young Romance Society (along with the Best Friends Club)_

_

* * *

Ronald, _

_Maybe she _is_ allergic to rose petals. Good. It would save her the pain of looking at your ugly mug again. And it sure is ugly._

_Sincerely,  
__THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION (along with the Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise))_

* * *

Hey Harry, 

I've got to hurry, because I'm sneaking in a note with Ron's letter. Thanks for the amazing list. I laughed my head off. As you've noticed, Ron's pretending not to understand a bit of it. What an idiot!

Enjoy my list! I think you'll notice a certain pattern in the reasons.

Always,  
Ginny

P.S. Maybe we should ask Hermione to write a list of reasons why Ron's irrational fears are completely unfounded. He has Krumophobia. Hehehe.

**

* * *

**

WHY RON EVEN HAS THIS  
**RIDICULOUS ANGER TOWARDS VIKTOR KRUM AND WALLY  
****By Ginny Weasley**

**1. A certain bushy-haired female.**

**2. A certain bushy-haired female with an enormous amount of smarts.**

**3. A certain smart bushy-haired female named Hermione.**

**4. Ron likes this certain smart bushy-haired female named Hermione.**

**5. Hermione.**

**6. Hermione, Hermione.**

**7. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.**

**8. Ron thinks that Wally and "Vicky" are in love with Hermione.**

**9. Ron is in love with Hermione.**

**10. Ron is jealous of Wally and Viktor because he is in love with this certain smart bushy-haired female name Hermione Granger. He thinks that Wally and Viktor are threatening what he views as his territory. Hahahaha! **

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_She is so funny. Don't you feel all tingly and smiley when you hear from her? And doesn't the thought of giving her a great big hug make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? And don't you wish you could really hear her laugh instead of seeing it written out on paper? _

_Warm and fuzzily yours,  
__The Best Friends-with-Benefits Club_

_

* * *

Dear Harry, _

_Awwwwwww…!!!_

_Excuse us while we sigh like tittering schoolgirls,  
__The Young Romance Society (with Amorous Anonymous close behind)_

* * *

You! 

NO MORE EFFING OWLS!

Uncle Dursley and Aunt Petunia

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Don't kill me, because I'm sorry. Thanks to those many loyal reviewers that I adore with all of my heart. I just finished my first semester of college, and so that adventure took my attention for a little while. The next chapter will most likely be the last and I swear on my new pair of ice-skates that I will have it out before February begins. 

**For contemplation purposes:** Will Dumbledore ever answer? Will Ron "rescue" Hermione? Will he ever get over his Krumphobia? What is this "something different" that Ginny wants to happen? Will it happen? Will Ginny ask for kiddie photos from Mrs. Granger.

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't think so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it could be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Quick Note: **I suck...that's all there is to it and I'm sorry! Thanks for the support, and I swear on my copy of the Deathly Hallows that it will be finished this summer. I promise. **NotYourAverageSchoolgirl** will kill me if I don't, haha! Go read her new story, _Winning Her Back_, which is excellent...and is probably the main reason as to why I am buckling myself down to do this. I love you all!

**Letters and Care Packages**

* * *

Dear Mrs. Granger,

I'm Hermione's friend, Ginny Weasley, from school. You might not remember, but you met my family in Diagon Alley a few years back. I'm writing to you because I need your help for a project I'm working on. I'm putting together a surprise photo album for Hermione's birthday, and I was wondering if you would be able to donate some photos. Baby pictures, school pictures, and if you have anything that includes her with her friends growing up, that would be fantastic!

Thank you so much!  
Ginny Weasley_  
_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Are you sure that is wise? To tell an outright fib to a dentist? They know lies when they see them. After all, people tell them all the time that they floss when they never do. And what do the dentists do? They force them to swish nasty flavored liquid through their teeth so that they get stained and then the dentists know that the so-called flossers are lying through their stained un-flossed teeth. You know perfectly well that you aren't planning to make a photo album. You just want pictures of Wally and Hermione together so that you can torture Ron. Hermione's mother is going to send you the pictures and then she's going to ask you to let her see the album when it's finished. And what are you going to do when you don't have one ready because you forgot to do it because you were spending all of your time teasing your brother? Huh? HUH?_

_Honestly yours,  
The Troupe of Truth-Tellers (along with the Guilt Trip Guild) _

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Haven't you written enough of these letters? You get a letter, you write a letter--on and on, forever and ever. All this correspondence is boring us to tears. Go do something illegal. Go steal your parents' car and race up and down the neighborhood streets at unholy speeds and throw your old bottles of soda pop out the window. Honestly, is that too much to ask? Can you even do THAT? How hard can it be for you? Obviously too much. You don't even drink soda pop. Just crawl under your bed and don't come out until you are sincerely ready to rot your teeth and your morals._

_Sincerely,  
The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Thanks for writing. It gets lonely sometimes when there aren't any girls to talk to. But then I remember who my dormmates are, and it isn't such a bad thing after all. I do miss you terribly, though. Wally's a great friend and it's been so good to catch up with him, but so hard at the same time. I've got to invent new names for all of my classes, and vague ways to describe them so he doesn't ask too many questions, and I've also got to pretend to have problems and worries that aren't real. The things I'm afraid of and that I worry about have nothing to do with the Muggle world. I can't really talk to my parents about them either. You, Ron, and Harry are the only ones I can really confide in. You especially. So thanks. It means a lot.

That aside, how on earth are you planning to get Harry out? I know you're petitioning Dumbledore for an early release, but... jam bribery? Do you really think that was necessary? What if Dumbledore doesn't say yes? You're not going to kidnap him like your brothers did, are you? You know that sort of thing isn't safe anymore, not that it ever was. Oh, you know what I mean! Just don't do anything dangerous, like carrying him away on your broom.

By the way, I'm curious. How did Ron handle my "angry" letter? I didn't mean a word of it. Did I upset him? I hope so. I had loads of fun writing that!

Well, let me know what happens. If you need any help--within reason, of course--I'm here. Meanwhile, I've got to figure out what my mum is up to. She's been acting very strange lately. She's got all of our old boxes of photos out and is rifling through them every chance she gets. Everytime I come in her room, she gathers it all up and stuffs it under her bed. I have no idea what is going on.

Love from  
Hermione

P.S. It'll happen, Ginny. I know it.

P.S.2 I don't want to be rescued yet. But since he is happy to do it, I may reconsider. And of course you don't see what I see in him. You're his sister. But, even now, I've yet to decide what I do see in him. I'm positive it will come to me sooner or later._  
_

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Of course you know what you see in him. It's those strong forearms, and those bright blue eyes, and the way his hair falls across his forehead, and the way he defends you against those horrible Slytherins, and the way he hugs you when you let him steal your homework. The way he makes you laugh when he's singing to himself and he thinks no one is listening, and the fact that his singing really is terrible. And you love that he went to all that trouble to buy you perfume for Christmas even though it smelled like something unmentionable. Yeah, that's what you see in him._

_Swooningly yours,  
The Young Romance Society _

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Excuse us while we gag. In fact, why don't YOU gag US with a spoon? That way, we can die and not have to hear any more of this drivel._

_Gaggingly yours,  
The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I haven't got a clue as to what your mother is up to. I wouldn't worry about it, though. Maybe she's making a surprise for your birthday. Who knows?

Your angry letter was very devious of you. I have enclosed a round of applause sent to you by the twins. You'll notice that it sounds very real. Fred and George are very impressed with your work. Ron, however, took it very seriously. He alternated between mopey and angry for two whole days. But don't expect an apology from him. He tried writing one, but each attempt was torn up and swallowed immediately.

Only joking. You didn't believe me, did you? I bet you did. He just threw them away. Not before I got a glimpse of them, though. I wouldn't be able to do them justice in this letter. Just believe me when I say they were pathetic.

Upon my suggestion, Harry compiled a list of ten reasons why Ron needs to get over his anger towards Viktor and Wally. Ron refuses to acknowledge any of them as being valid. Sorry. We tried. We have dubbed his irrational fears "Krumphobia." As of yet, there is no proven cure. I know of one that might work, but you, unfortunately, would be the one that would have to cough up the courage to perform the necessary healing act(s). So, if you would like to try a more subtle approach, I think it would be best if you wrote a list of why Ron's Krumphobia is completely unfounded. And then send it to him. I really think that would do the trick. If not, well...refer to the previous suggestion.

Always,  
Ginny

P.S. You're the best non-sister sister a girl could have. Love you!

P.S.2 I must warn you that the twins may try to kiss you on your nose when you come to the Burrow. It's a long story, but I've warned you. Please take the necessary precautions in order to protect yourself.

P.S.3 I haven't quite figured out how the rescue will go. I assume that if he gives his permission, Dumbledore will send an entire entourage of Aurors like he did last summer to escort Harry back to the Burrow. We'll see if I'll be allowed to go too. Besides, I thought we agreed that we would never discuss my fantasy of nicking Harry and carrying him off into the sunset on my rickety broom. I may never forgive you for putting it on paper where my brothers could possibly see it.

* * *

Dear Ginny,

I don't think this list is such a good idea...

Oh fine, here it is. It's for your eyes only, don't you dare let any of your brothers see it.

Hermione

P.S. Ooops. Sorry.

* * *

**WHY RON'S KRUMPHOBIA IS COMPLETELY UNFOUNDED**  
**By Hermione Granger  
(and you had better not let anybody see this, Ginny Weasley,  
I just might murder you!)**

**1. Um... Oh dear...**

**2. Oh, this is awkward...**

**3. Whispering it to your friends is one thing, but seeing it written out is definitely another.**

**4. Look at my hands...**

**5. They're shaking.**

**6. Okay, I can do this...**

**7. It's no big deal...**

**8. Ron's Krumphobia is completely unfounded...**

**9. Because... Because...**

**10. Because I don't like Viktor and I don't like Wall that way. I never have. They are ****just**** my friends. The only person for whom I've really had inklings of those kinds of feelings, ****ever****, is you! **(Not you, Ginny, of course.)** No idea why, though. **

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's wonderful how well you and Hermione get along. Confiding in one another is the key. Being able to lean on each other in times of need is a requirement. And the fact that you love her and, at the same time, are willing to help her land your brother, well, now that's just a match made in heaven, isn't it? Keep it up, girlfriend!_

_Yours,  
The Board of BFFAAs (Best Friends Forever and Always)_

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Thanks for all of the updates. I was going crazy, not knowing what was going on. Did you really bribe Dumbledore with jam? That's brilliant! I can't believe he hasn't answered yet with a request like that. I hope he gets back to you soon. I honestly can't stand it here anymore. I need to be at your house with real people and real food. I can't complain too much, though, this summer has been better than most--writing to you has been a blast--but I'd much rather be talking to you in person. And play Quidditch. I feel like I don't remember what it's like. Which is probably the most horrible feeling ever. Well, one of them anyway.

Oh... and about the bribing thing--don't worry about it--Dumbledore's got a great sense of humor--it won't even occur to him to get mad at you. If he does--and he won't--you won't have any trouble talking yourself out of it. If anything, he'll laugh and thank you.

Talk to you soon,  
Harry

P.S. Thanks, Gin. You're the best!_  
_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_You know what "you're the best" stands for, don't you? Of course you do. It means that he's head-over-heels crazy for you, but lacks the nerve to say it in so many words. It's so precious! You know you're blushing. You can feel your heart doing that little pitter-patter that it does whenever you see his handwriting on a letter addressed to you. Or just his handwriting in general. Or just seeing the back of his head. Or a pair of round spectacles. Or a pair of knobby knees. Our hearts pitter-patter with you. Because, you know, this is no ordinary friendship. Awwwww...!!_

_Pitter-patteringly yours,  
The Young Romance Society _

* * *

_Ginny,_

_Keep dreaming. You know, because dreams aren't real. They are figments of your imagination. Fake, false, faux..._

_Cordially,  
The Romantics are Hopeless Association (along with THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION)_

* * *

Dear Ron,

Yes, I am a genius. You, on the other hand, are an idiot. I'm not the only one who thinks so. Ginny said it first.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

Still have no idea what you are talking about. No word from Dumbledore yet.

Ron

P.S. Enough fraternizing with my sister. I'm getting suspicious as to what you guys talk about in those letters. You can talk to her when you get here--so I can supervise._  
_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_What could possibly be taking so long? Why is Dumbledore not answering? Does he WANT you to die in this miserable hole called Privet Drive? You're going to shrivel up from a lack of exercise and fresh air. Your Firebolt is going to disintegrate. Your textbooks are going to crumble away. You are never going to get to see the Burrow again. You are never going to eat real food again. You and Ginny are never going to get to play pranks on Ron. You are going to sit here forever and ever and EVER! Why is there no answer? Why isn't there at least a hint? A sign? A clue? Why? When? Where?_

_Frantically,  
The Academy of Agonized Awaiters _

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Let's face it. You just want to see Ginny's face again. To see if she still looks the same now that you're friends. You couldn't care less about real food or a lack of exercise and fresh air. You want to know if she's really as sweet as she sounds. Or if she's really as funny as she writes. After all, you never really saw it before, did you? And you're beating yourself up about it, aren't you? That's so cute!_

_Cooingly yours,  
The Young Romance Society_

* * *

Ron,

Bugger off. Go read that list again. It's in plain English. It can't be too hard to understand. Oh wait.

Harry

P.S. I am not fraternizing with your sister. As for our letters, we never discuss you if that's what you're thinking._  
_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_You are SO gone on her! Repeat after us: My name is Harry Potter and I'm a Gin-aholic!_

_Yours,  
Amorous Anonymous_

* * *

Harry,

Liar!

Ron

* * *

Ron,

I meant to say: We don't discuss you...much...Hahaha!

Harry

* * *

Dearest Ginny,

What a wonderful idea! As soon as I got your letter, I scoured all of our boxes of photographs for the best ones. Enclosed are the requested pictures. Enjoy! I look forward to seeing the final product!

Best wishes,  
Jane Granger

P.S. I won't say a word about it!

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_We told you so._

_Yours,  
The Troupe of Truth-Tellers (along with the Guilt Trip Guild)_

* * *

Ron!

Come look at these photos that Mrs. Granger sent me! You will love them!

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

I was taking a nap. Was it really necessary to pound on my door that LOUDLY??

Ron

* * *

Ron,

Yes.

Ginny

* * *

GIN!!

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THESE?!?!?!

Ron

* * *

Ronniekins,

Honestly, what do you think it looks like? It's Wally and Hermione in the bathtub when they were toddlers! Weren't they completely adorable? Look at those dimples! That bushy hair! Those two are so precious! You know... I was just thinking that their reuniting could be a great thing! You know, those cheesy stories where the two childhood friends are separated, but then they meet again, and their souls just connect with each other. Eyes locking and all of that. Even though Wally is a Muggle and has a girlfriend and Hermione is a brilliant witch, I'm sure they'll find a way back to each other again. Sigh. That would make such a cute story to tell their many grandchildren, don't you think? Oh! Look at that one--she's kissing him on the cheek! It's so sweet!

Ginny

* * *

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!

IF I EVER CATCH YOU SETTING THE COUCH ON FIRE AGAIN--YOU AND QUIDDITCH WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!!

Mum_  
_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_If ever we were impressed before, that was nothing compared to the utter admiration and adoration that we have for you now. That was amazing! The flawless execution, the grace, the poise! Did you see the way his ears turned red? They matched the fire on the couch! Go on now--drop a little curtsy, give a little bow! Smirk evilly in his direction. Raise your eyebrows at his clenched fists and shake your head slowly from side to side. Smile sweetly and blink your eyes innocently. Let him know that you have total control. Waggle that picture in front of his face again. Now, spin on your heel, and march away with your head held high. Hahahahaha! _

_Worshipfully yours,  
The Who-Says-The-Youngest-Can't-Dominate? Society_

* * *

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Normally, I would never write you. I don't make it a habit to stay in touch with the Headmaster of Hogwarts during my summer holidays. It was my sister's idea to send you that list in the first place. I admit that I helped her write it. She just wants Harry with us. Please don't take offense to her bribing you with raspberry jam. She doesn't even know how to make it. I honestly don't even know how she even knows what your favorite jam is. I just--Harry needs to come to the Burrow now. He misses our family and his friends, like Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, why don't you let us go pick her up too while we're at it? You know, two trips for the price of one? That would be loads more convenient. I mean, it's Harry's birthday and all, and we should really get our school shopping done early, and get some Quidditch practice in. We don't want to lose to Slytherin after all these years of beating them, do we? I just really, really think that Harry and Hermione should come to the Burrow as soon as possible. You can send as many Aurors as you want.

Sincerely,  
Ron Weasley_  
_

* * *

_Ron,_

_That was a _fabulous _way to fill up a beautiful summer day. You could have been swimming, you could have been flying, you could have been sneaking into the local tavern and drinking. Instead, you were taking a nap. And by the way, that was _really_ smart, that, firing off an impulsive, ridiculous letter to a man who is the most powerful wizard in the world. Most teenagers live and let live. They go with the flow. Come on, man, it was just a stupid photograph. Forget the bushy-headed braniac. Go after an empty-headed girl in the village. Forget that. What empty-headed girl would want an idiot like you, let alone one who does have a brain. You're pathetic. Go hide in your broomshed and never come out._

_Scornfully yours,  
The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise) _

* * *

_Ronald,_

_Wow. You really are an idiot. And we thought you were as stupid as you could go. Obviously, we were wrong. Unbelievable._

_Yours,  
THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So pretty much I'm a liar and a lazy-butt. I'm horribly sorry. The first year of college is over! I'm working a ton this summer so that I can go back in the fall...hopefully! That hasn't left too much time for me to write, but I decided to get my butt in gear and finish this already. It's already three and a half years old, so it's high time it was completed. I'm so embarrassed that it's taken so long. Please forgive me. Trust me, it is wrapping up. The next chapter is most likely the last, and this time, I really mean it, haha! Thanks for sticking with me, darlings! You've no idea how much I appreciate it! Much love to all!

**For contemplation purposes:** Will Dumbledore _finally_ answer? Will he be angry at being bribed with jam? Was that photograph the straw that broke Ron's camel's back? Will Ron ever understand the list? Will the twins kiss Hermione's nose? Will Ginny nick Harry and carry him off into the sunset? Who really will rescue whom?

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't think so! By the way, some of these imaginary "Associations and Societies" actually, most of them, they belong to Jaclyn Moriarty, author of Feeling Sorry for Celia, the book I'm modeling this story after. They are like our own feelings about ourselves, the ones we beat ourselves up about.

**Summary: **Not really romance (but it could be) -- more like sweet friendship, but feel free to interpret it however you wish. Enjoy.

**Quick Note:** It's here, folks! The last installment of my baby. And just after its fourth birthday too! Why didn't someone tell me? Heh. Enjoy!

**Letters and Care Packages**

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_It can't be. I mean, sure…it looks like it. But…it can't be. Right? We can't look! It's way too much for us to handle. It might be bad news and we could all die of heart attacks. Let us know when you know, okay?_

_Excruciatingly yours,  
The Academy of Agonized Awaiters_

* * *

Ron,

I need you. Right now.

Ginny

* * *

Gin,

What? Can't it wait until after we play Quidditch?

Ron

* * *

Ron,

No.

Ginny

* * *

Gin,

Oh, come on! I've been waiting to play all day.

Ron

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Or it could be wonderful news and we'd still all die of heart attacks. Because you'd get to see him that much sooner! Right? He could smile at you two days from now and twinkle those bright green eyes at you. Right? And then you'd fall into his arms and have him declare his undying love for you! Right? And then you'd brush his messy black hair out of his piercing eyes and lean towards him and—_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Um…yeah. Heart attack on its way. Right?_

_Heartfailingly yours,  
The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

* * *

_—don't even listen to those horrible creatures. We know what's truly in his heart. Right?_

_Knowingly yours,  
The Young Romance Society_

* * *

Ron,

I am not in any way kidding. Get in here now and tell me that I'm not seeing things.

Ginny

* * *

Gin,

Wow. No, you sure aren't. Hogwarts' seal and everything. Well, if you're going to dawdle around in opening it, let me know what it says.

Ron

P.S. Will you tell Harry? It's going to get dark soon and I want to get some flying in.

* * *

Ronald,

You are useless! Get it? Utterly u-s-e-l-e-s-s!

Ginny

* * *

Gin,

What'd I do? Sheesh! See you!

Ron

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Just open it. We know you're nervous. We are too, but we're not nervous enough to wait any longer. Just ignore your shaking hands (ours are shaking too and we're perspiring), reach out, and slit open the envelope. Now read it! Read! Good girl._

_Breathlessly yours,  
The Academy of Agonized Awaiters _

* * *

My dear Miss Weasley,

Can it possibly be true that I will soon be a recipient of the famous Weasley raspberry jam? I had no idea you had inherited your mother's admirable cooking talents. Bravo. I look forward to a basketful of scrumptious jellies on my desk.

I have reviewed your request with careful consideration and see no reason to deny it. I will immediately arrange for a guard with, as your brother so kindly permitted me, "as many Aurors as I want" to escort Harry to your house. Though I am certain that you will want to accompany the guard, I do, however, wish for you and your brother to remain behind for your own safety.

Have a pleasant summer.

Cordially,  
Professor Dumbledore

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_You can't possibly stay behind! That goes against our very creed. You must follow. Infiltrate the guard if you must! Change your hair color. Or your eye color. You have to be the one to rescue him. You've been dreaming about this for weeks! _We've _been dreaming about this for weeks! The drama, the suspense, the tempestuous romance…the unspoken devotion ending in a culmination of fireworks and really excellent background music. You can't sit back now. It can't happen without you. And how will we know if you don't go?_

_Pleadingly yours,  
The Young Romance Society _

* * *

_Ginny,_

_Please. A "tempestuous romance"? We've seen three-toed sloths that are more tempestuous than you. _

_Scoffingly yours,  
The Romantics are Hopeless Association_

* * *

_Ginny,_

_We can't help but agree._

_THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

* * *

Ron!

You are an idiot! What were you thinking when you wrote to him?

Ginny

P.S. I could kill you. I really could.

* * *

Gin,

What are you talking about?

Ron

* * *

Ron,

See for yourself.

Ginny

* * *

Gin,

Oh. Haha. Er…spur-of-the-moment?

Ron

P.S. You aren't really thinking of staying are you?

* * *

Ron,

Are you kidding? I'll just send Dumbledore some extra jam. He'll forget all about me disobeying.

Ginny

* * *

Gin,

That's my sister.

Ron

P.S. Does this mean we can go get Hermione too?

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_That has to be it! You've waited for what seems like forever for a letter from her. And it looks important too. Actually, it doesn't look any different than any other letter, but still. It _feels_ like it _looks_ important. This could be your ticket out of here. Your passport to freedom. Your gateway to Ginny. The light at the end of the tunnel. The shift from not much to something more. What are you waiting for? What's with the frightened and ridiculously cautious look in your eyes? Hurry and open it!_

_Excitedly yours,  
The Best Friends-with-Benefits Club_

* * *

Dear Harry,

Oh, have I got the absolute best most amazing news in the whole wide world! You're going to be so excited. I hope you're sitting down. You're coming to the Burrow! Dumbledore finally wrote back. And you were right, he wasn't mad at all. But now I really have to learn how to make jam. He made me feel all guilty—he was praising me for inheriting my mother's cooking talents. I can cook some things. I just don't know anything about jam. I guess you boil the fruit, and add sugar? And put it into jars? I think? Maybe? See? I really don't know.

Sorry, I'm rambling. You didn't want to hear all of that. But yeah! You're coming and I'm so happy! We're all happy. I got the letter and I read it, and then Ron read it, and guess what the first words out of his mouth were? Hahahaha, you will die! "Does this mean we can go get Hermione too?" Oh, sweet Merlin, did you ever see anybody so clueless? He's so in love with her and won't admit it. Not even after all of those lists. Unfortunately, Dumbledore won't let us come and get you. He's sending a guard again. I know. Cheer up! You won't have to endure them for too long.

I'm not exactly sure when they're coming to get you but it should be soon. You should probably get yourself packed and set up a few last pranks to play on your cousin. Oh, I wish I could come and scare him myself. I'd consider my life complete. Anyway, I've got to go and help Mum with supper. Which reminds me: What would you like for your celebratory supper when you get here? Anything you want. Talk to you soon! :)

Always,  
Ginny

P.S. I'm so, so excited. Promise you'll help me tease Ron when you get here?

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Do you have ANY idea what this MEANS? We mean the smiley face. She has never ever put a smiley face in her letters before. This is monumental. This is a defining moment. This is the end of the beginning and the beginning of the new beginning. Look how flustered we are! We can't even explain how fantastic that colon and ending parenthesis are. This means she wants you to know that she is smiling so much at the thought of you that she had to make a two-dimensional manifestation of her smile. Plus, she is "so, so excited"! Oh, this is the moment!_

_Deliriously yours,  
The Young Romance Society_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Soak it in. Bask. Bask away. Do a jig if you must. It's a joyous day!_

_Joyously yours,  
Amorous Anonymous_

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Oh wow. That's unbelievable! You pulled it off! I can't wait. Looks like the jam did the trick. You are amazing. I'm sorry if you can't read my handwriting. I'm actually packing right now. It's kind of awkward packing with one hand and writing with the other. You're probably thinking: what an idiot. Why doesn't he pack first and then write? Or maybe write first and then pack? Truth is: I can't help it. I'm so antsy. I've been waiting so long to get out of here.

So Ron wants to go get Hermione, huh? Not even surprised. It's really too bad that you can't come. Couldn't you sneak in or something? Just kidding, I don't want you getting hurt. I have no idea what I could do to Dudley. I need you here to think of something with me. You're the mastermind at this kind of stuff. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to figure something out.

You can count on me when it comes to bugging Ron. It'll be even better when Hermione gets there.

As for supper, I really don't care. Whatever your mum cooks will taste like heaven to me. I guess I should finish getting ready to go.

See you soon,  
Harry

P.S. Like I said, you're amazing.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh wow. You've really got it bad. _

_Yours,  
Amorous Anonymous_

* * *

_Harry,_

_A bad case of the flu._

_THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_We know you haven't been a member of our club for long, but we feel it necessary to remind you that, when you joined us, we retained the right to monitor your activity. As such, we will be following and analyzing your behavior very closely for the next few months. We have a feeling that soon you will no longer qualify for the standards needed to remain a member._

_The Director,  
The Best Friends-with-Benefits Club_

* * *

Hey Hermione,

You're coming to the Burrow. Dumbledore's given the okay for Harry too. Get ready. Dad and I will come for you tomorrow morning. He's sending a guard for Harry tomorrow night. Gin and I aren't allowed to go get him which is bloody stupid. We'll just have to wait for him.

Ron

P.S. Better get your goodbyes over with Wally. He's not going to see you for a long time.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I've just gotten word from the Weasleys. They're coming to pick me up tomorrow morning to take me to the Burrow. I guess I'll be finishing out the summer there. I love being with you two, but I need to get back the world I know the best. I'll miss you so much. I promise to write often.

Love always,  
Your Bushy-Bear (never again, Dad!)

P.S. Thanks for always being here for me!

* * *

Our darling baby,

We know you need to go back. But that won't make us miss you any less. We're so lucky to have had you in our lives and with us for a little while this summer. Be safe and have a lovely summer with your friends. We know that they'll take wonderful care of you. We promise to write as well.

With all our love,  
Mum and Dad

* * *

Wally,

I'm leaving to go stay with my friends until school starts. Ron's family, just so you know. He and his dad are coming to get me. I need your help. He needs to be taken down about 20 notches. Maybe 30.

Hermione

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_You sure do need help. First, you've had an incredibly uneventful summer at home. Second, you're on your way to finish it at the Burrow. What do you think is going to happen there? Your friends are going to go play and have fun, and you're going to look disapprovingly at all of them while you park yourself on the couch and do homework. Correct us if we're wrong. Yeah. We thought so. You're a real winner. _

_Annoyed,  
The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

* * *

Hermione,

No worries. I've got you covered. Jenny's with me and she saw your note too. I've told her all about Ron, and she's got a great idea. Come over and we'll tell you about it.

Wally

* * *

Wally,

Thanks. You're the best. So is Jenny. I'm going to miss you guys.

Hermione

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Wally's great. He's always willing to help and his girlfriend is not stupid or malicious in any way. What good luck that you managed to catch up with him after all these years! And that you still get along so well. It's obviously a testament to the goodness of your heart. We're proud of you!_

_Sincerely,  
The Best Friends Club_

* * *

_Ms. Granger,_

_Actually, Jenny just wants to help so she can get rid of you. What, are you blind?_

_THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

* * *

Harry,

Tomorrow night. 11 o'clock. Have your Firebolt and trunk ready.

Tonks

* * *

Dear Hermione,

They won't let me go get Harry, but I'm coming with Ron and Dad to get you. See you in the morning.

Love,  
Ginny

* * *

Wally,

They're here! I can hear them downstairs. You and Jenny should probably come over right now. I can't wait! He has had this coming to him for six years!

Hermione

* * *

We're on our way.

Wally

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Okay, so we can't help but be a little impressed. Still, did you really think that was going to make up for the rest of your less than lackluster life? You don't know the first thing about being cool. Who did you think you were kidding? Come on now!_

_Yours,  
The Association of Teenagers (Magical or Otherwise)_

* * *

Hermione!

How did I do? Was I convincing? Oh, that was so fun! I'm so glad you met you. Really. I wish you could stick around longer. Maybe I'll see you next summer?

Jenny

* * *

Jenny,

You were fantastic! Wally's so lucky to have you!

Love from,  
Hermione

P.S. Don't you dare hurt her, Walter.

* * *

Hey, don't you worry about me. You have a good summer! I'll miss you.

Wally

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_That was amazing! We have no words. We're utterly speechless. That was beautiful. The way you hugged Wally, touched his face, and kissed his cheek. The way you had Jenny go stomping over to Ron acting like she was in a fit and telling him to have a "bloody good summer with that two-faced bushy-haired friend of yours!"! We bow down before you and chant praises to your name! All we ask is that you please accept our humble offer of membership. Please don't deny us your glorious presence. And glorious you are!_

_Grovelingly yours,  
The In-Your-Face Club_

* * *

Hermione!

Don't let Ron see this. He's staring at us with an evil look. I can't believe you made me sit between the two of you on the way home! Bloody hell! What's the matter with you? I also can't believe you came up with such an evil, wicked plan! I worship Wally. I simply adore him. I had my doubts about Jenny, but she's lovely. I liked her so much.

G

* * *

Gin,

Thanks. I do try sometimes. Aren't they great? I'm just sorry I had to leave so soon after spending time with them. And did you see your brother? His ears were SO red!! I thought he was going to kill me with that glare. Serves him right for being so awful. So when does the guard go to get Harry?

H

* * *

Herm,

Ugh! Late. Don't tell anyone, but Ron and I are planning on going with them. I don't care that we're supposed to stay here.

G

P.S. Oh no! The twins are in the kitchen. I'm not kidding—we need to get upstairs right now. They're convinced you are a queen. They will grab you and kiss you on the nose for you sending that angry letter to Ron. And after they find out what you did this morning? You will never be safe from them again.

* * *

Hermione!

Come out! Come out! We've missed you terribly!

Your loving admirers,  
Fred and George

* * *

Don't you touch her! I swear…if you do…

Ron

* * *

Ronniekins,

Calm down, little bro. We'll leave your angel-girl alone. Not that it'll do you any good. Looks like she found somebody better than you. Finally! You're not exactly what we'd call a catch. Hahaha!

F and G

* * *

Gin,

Campout behind the couch? Mum won't be able to see us there. We can wait for Tonks and the others. I heard Dad say they were meeting here before heading to Harry's.

Ron

* * *

Ron,

Of course! I've already hidden your broom and Fred's by the front door. I'm ready when you are.

Ginny

* * *

Ginny,

This isn't a good idea. You should really just stay put. You're going to get in so much trouble! And after Dumbledore gave permission for Harry to come too. Honestly.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Don't be ridiculous. If you don't want to get in trouble, just go to bed. That way you won't have anything to do with it.

Ginny

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_You know she's just looking out for you. She doesn't want you to get hurt. Maybe you should listen to her?_

_Worriedly yours,  
The Board of BFFAAs (Best Friends Forever and Always)_

* * *

Gin,

Don't make a sound! Mum and Dad just headed up the stairs to bed. The guard's about to take off. Let's go!

Ron

* * *

_Dear Ron and Ginny,_

_You're so close. Your hands are reaching towards the doorknob and you are silently, silently turning it. Oh, no! The hinge squeaked a little bit. Don't worry. No one heard. You're almost there. Just step over the thresh—_

* * *

_Wait, what was that? Of course we can replay that for you:_

"_Not another step, you two! Up to your rooms this instant!"_

_Faster? Not a problem. "Not-another-step-you-two!-Up-to-your-rooms-this-instant!"_

_Supersonic speed? Right away. "Notanotherstepyoutwo!Uptoyourroomsthisinstant!"_

_Backwards? "!—two—you—step—another—Not—!—instant—this—rooms—your—to—Up"_

_Helpfully yours,  
The Instant Replay Society_

* * *

—_hold. Sorry. We guess it just wasn't meant to be._

_Apologetically,  
The Society of the Silent and the Sneaky_

* * *

_Dear Ronald,_

_Like we said before. You and your sister are pathetic. You couldn't even make it out the door before your mother pounced. How hard is it to sneak out the door? Seriously, how is that difficult in any way? You're a disgrace. You have no backbone. You have no imagination. Doormat. You soft, fluffy, PINK doormat! We utterly loathe you._

_Loathingly,  
Rebellious Children United _

* * *

Tonks! Tonks!

My mum caught us. Do me a favor and give this to Harry? It's a portable Bat Bogey Hex. Fred and George made it for me. Tell him he just needs to chuck it in his cousin's room before he leaves. It'll explode and…yeah. You can imagine.

Thanks bunches,  
Ginny

* * *

RONALD BILIUS AND GINEVRA MOLLY,

I CANNOT BELIEVE THE TWO OF YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT. HONESTLY, I CAN'T EVEN BEAR TO TALK TO YOU. THE DANGER YOU COULD HAVE BEEN IN. YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN OFF YOUR BROOMS AND DIED!! AND AFTER DUMBLEDORE EXPLICITY ASKED YOU TO STAY! THAT'S HOW YOU REPAY HIS KINDNESS. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. I HAVEN'T BEEN SO ANGRY IN MONTHS. CROSS ME ONE MORE TIME AND SO HELP ME, I WILL… BELIEVE ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!

YOUR LIVID MOTHER

P.S. YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOMS AND YOU WILL NOT BUDGE AN INCH!!

* * *

Yes Mum.

Ginny

* * *

Yes Mum.

Ron

* * *

Told you so.

Hermione

* * *

Shut up. I'm staying awake until they get back.

Ginny

* * *

Of course you are. Wake me up when they do. I'm tired.

H

* * *

Ron,

The way you just woke up the entire household with Mum's screeching? Nice. Really nice. I think there are birds that just fell out of the sky after their little brains were destroyed by the sound.

Fred

P.S. Did we tell you that there was a spider's nest in your pillow? Because there is. A big, fat one!

* * *

Fred,

Bloody hell! Was that really necessary? Ron's screeching was a million times worse than Mum's. But hilarious. Good one! Really excellent!

George

_

* * *

_

Dear Ginny,

_Why are you sitting up? You know you want to sleep. You've had a long exciting day. Your mattress is soft and your pillows are inviting. We can offer you sweet dreams filled with chocolate, strawberries, or that one really attractive Quidditch player you like. You know—the one whose poster is on your wall? Or that Muggle actor who plays a blonde elf? Funny what those Muggles come up with. You could dream about all of this. You could drown out the echoes of your mum's angry shrieks. All you have to do is lay your head down on that downy pillow, shut your eyes and drift, drift, drift away._

_Pleasant dreams,  
Slumberland Inc._

_

* * *

_

Dear Ginny,

_Get up! They're back! Hurry downstairs. We know your heart is pounding. We know your hands are shaking. But you're not ten anymore! Get down there and show that boy why you're amazing. This could be it. This could be the moment! You know it could!_

_Completely frazzled,  
The Young Romance Society (along with Amorous Anonymous)_

_

* * *

_

Ginny,

_We can tell you what makes you amazing. That tangled mess you call your hair. Maybe you should've combed it? Trust us. No one, not even your mother, could recognize you under that haystack. It's that awful._

_Derisively yours,  
The Romantics are Hopeless Association (along with THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION)_

* * *

Ginny,

I'm sleeping right now, but I thought I'd leave you a note.

I saw that.

And you were blushing.

Hermione

P.S. I realize that you need to keep it to yourself for a while, but I'm not that nice, so I expect a full report in the morning. Good night!

* * *

Hermione,

I'm putting this next to your bed. Thanks. You're a good friend.

Ginny

P.S. I was not blushing. Ugh. Okay, maybe a little. See you in the morning.

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley,

We saw that.

Your suspicious brothers

* * *

Gin,

I saw it too.

Tonks

* * *

Likewise.

Remus

* * *

Argh! All of you are horrible. Leave me alone! I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Go bother somebody else.

Ginny

_

* * *

_

Dear Ginny,

_We _saw_ that! We saw how you ran downstairs with your hair all messy and uncombed to the living room. We saw that, even though he was talking to your parents, his eyes were scanning the room for you. When Ron and Hermione came down, you hung back in the shadows. He did greet them first, but then he found you. And we bet that you didn't expect him to give you a big grin, throw his arms around you, and hug you so tightly that you were lifted right off the ground. And we're positive you didn't expect him to whisper "Thanks!" into your ear and then quickly kiss your cheek. Do you know why we know that? Because you turned the deepest, most brilliant shade of crimson we have ever seen! And we've seen a lot! We are, to say the least, amazed!_

_The Observation Team,  
The Archives of Life Association (at the request of the Young Romance Society)_

_

* * *

_

Dear Ginny,

_We can't speak. We're breathless. We're screaming. We're hyperventilating. We're swooning. It happened! And, oh! It was fantastic. All of it. His beautiful green eyes, and his black hair, and his devastating smile! And his arms! We can't get over it. Our innards are quivering._

_Quiveringly yours,  
The Young Romance Society_

_

* * *

_

Ms. Weasley,

_We're pretty sure you imagined it. Seriously, did you _see _your hair? It was quivering. Like it was alive or something. It made you delusional._

_THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION (along with The Romantics are Hopeless Association)_

_

* * *

_

Dear Ginny,

_Whether he kissed your cheek or not (and he did), you two are great friends. You've come so far from where you were originally. Harry thinks of you so highly. You can see it in his eyes. And he can't keep that smile off his face when he sees you._

_Sincerely,  
The Best Friends Club_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I couldn't help myself. There's an epilogue coming. And don't worry, it's already been written. I hope you enjoyed this humongous chapter. Please let me know what you thought!


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Please... I don't think so!

**Dedication: **To all those who have encouraged me in writing and finishing this. It means the world! Thank you!

**Letters and Care Packages**

* * *

Dear Ginny,

I'm putting this right next to your pillow. Don't knock it off! I think you'd better take a look at this note when you wake up. Someone slid it under the door while we were asleep last night. Sorry. Couldn't help reading it. Also, I couldn't agree more with it!

Hermione

P.S. It's about time!

**

* * *

**

WHY GINNY WEASLEY IS PRETTY GREAT  
**By Harry Potter (who really means it)**

**1. Funny. She makes me laugh. A lot.**

**2. Smart. She found out how to get me to the Burrow. And she's got some great pranks. That portable Hex was excellent. Dudders cried like a baby. **

**3. Loyal. No explanation needed.**

**4. Friendly and caring. I would've been bored out of my mind without her.**

**5. Amazing cook. I would've starved without her too.**

**6. Great storyteller. She can dish the blackmail on her brothers.**

**7. Really pretty. I like her hair. It's cool.**

**8. Fantastic Quidditch player. **

**9. Good listener. I could tell her anything.**

**10. My best friend. I hope she will be for a long time.**

* * *

Gin,

I didn't forget. First Hogsmeade trip. You, me, ice-cream?

Harry

* * *

Harry,

You got it.

Ginny

_

* * *

_

Dear Ginny,

_Okay, okay…so maybe you got Harry to the Burrow. Maybe you really terrified his cousin. So maybe the kid wrote you a big mushy list of why he thinks you're great. So maybe he asked you to Hogsmeade. And maybe he wants to buy you some ice-cream. But you do realize that NONE of this means anything? There's no value to any of it. _

_In case you didn't know, he's craving ice-cream, not your company. He's just asking you to save face. And what are you going to do? You don't have a clue how to act. You've only talked to him through letters. You have no idea what it's really like to be with him on your own. You realize you are just going to embarrass yourself. You realize—_

_

* * *

_

Dear COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION,

_I'm letting you know that I refused to finish reading your last letter. Your words mean nothing to me anymore. I don't care about them. At all. You (and others) have been so very helpful at discouraging me, emphasizing my faults, and reciting all of the stupid things I've done. I can't tell you how many times I've cried because of you because I don't even know. _

_You have taught me a lot, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop. But before I go, I wanted to let you know that I got to know someone really well this summer. And maybe it _was _just through words. And he did ask me out for ice-cream. And maybe I don't know what it's going to be like, talking to him face-to-face. But I'll figure it out. I've got time. It's just something you have to learn, I guess. But I can't wait. _

_And do you know the best part of it? Even though I'll embarrass myself and I'll want to run away and hide, I have a new best friend. He likes me and I like him. And maybe someday he'll be something more. But right now, I'm content to just be with him and my family._

_So if you'll just excuse me, I have to go play Quidditch with my new best friend._

_Don't bother writing again. You won't be answered. I can promise you that!_

_All the best,  
Ginny Weasley_

* * *

**Author's Note: **After four years, it's finally finished. Thanks for sticking with me guys. It's been a pleasure writing this. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
